LAS3: Luigi's Eggsellent Adventure
by N64 Chick
Summary: In Luigi's newest adventure, he must travel across the world and collect the eggs that used to be his yoshi friends.
1. Beginning of Adventure

Prologue 

Our story begins one day on an island inhabited by creatures called yoshis. There were quite a few herds of them living in different areas of the island. They are generally friendly and laid-back creatures. There is one particular herd that lived near one of the island's many beaches. This story is about them...and their non-yoshi leader.

One day, an odd creature visited this herd. Being the friendly yoshis that they are, the herd welcomed it with open arms. After all, they had done so with a human that had nearly drowned in the sea, and it was now their best friend.

But after a few days, the herd's greetings of welcome quickly became cries of fear when the newcomer turned it's back on them and cast a spell which turned them into eggs and scattered them all over the world of Plit. A handful of the herd members survived the trial however, One of them did the first thing that came to mind. They hurried to tell their leader of the terrible disaster.

Meanwhile, our hero and leader of the herd, as well as his brother, were doing some spring cleaning at home in a different area of the planet, completely unaware that they will soon embark on a grand adventure...

Chapter I: Beginning of Adventure

(It was a beautiful spring day in Toad Town. The birds were singing, the insects were buzzing about, and if you were walking past Tayce T.'s house, you'd be able to smell a batch of Kooky Cookies cooking. The Mario Bros. had just begun to do some spring cleaning. Starting with the outside. Luigi was washing the windows and Mario was bringing out his collection of lawn gnomes.)

Mario: Beautiful day, isn't it?

Luigi: Indeed. I've been wanting to do some cleaning around here for some time now.

Mario: Where do you think I should put my Goomba gnome? I think I'll trim the bush a bit and put it there.

Luigi: Trim the bush? I think not. Did you forget what's in the bush?

Mario: Uh...I guess I did...

Luigi: The warp pipe to Yoshi's Island, remember? You put it there yourself. And I really don't want anyone to know about it. Though come to think of it, I can't remember the last time I saw the herd. That last blizzard probably kept them from coming here.

Mario: Why not pay them a visit right now? I'm sure I can handle everything here on my own.

Luigi: Alright. I will.

(Luigi was about to climb into the pipe when one of the yoshis came out. It was Purpley the purple yoshi. Normally she's always overjoyed to see Luigi, but this time she seemed to be scared out of her mind.)

Purpley: Luigi! The herd! They...!

Luigi: Huh? Wha?

Purpley: Gone! They're all gone!

Luigi: The herd's gone? Gone where?

Purpley: I...I don't know!

(Purpley tugged on Luigi's arm and urged him to go into the pipe with her.)

Luigi: I'm gonna go to Yoshi's Island and try to figure out what's wrong with Purpley. Okay Mario?

Mario: No problem. Ooo..I bet my Shy Guy gnome would look good over there...

(Luigi shrugs and goes into the warp pipe with Purpley. After traveling thousands of miles in a matter of minutes, the two come out at the other end, which is at Purpley's home on Yoshi's Island.)

Luigi: What gives, Purpley? Please don't tell me you and the rest of the herd were playing Hide and Seek and you can't find anyone.

Purpley: The herd! We were on the beach! And!

Luigi: Er...the herd's at the beach? You're not making any sense, Purpley.

(Purple tugged on Luigi's arm again and led him to the beach.)

Purpley: They were...turned to eggs...and went...

(While Purpley was rambling on, Luigi gazed around the beach. His sharp eyes detected some movement by a large rock. Luigi walked over to it and saw Pinky the pink yoshi behind the rock, trembling with fear.)

Luigi: Pinky? What's going on?

Pinky: Huh? Luigi? Oh, thank goodness you're here! Something terrible has happened!

(Purpley ran up to Luigi and Pinky.)

Purpley: One went that way! And another went that way!

(Purpley pointed to two seemingly random places. Luigi, who still can't make any sense of what the purple dino is saying, just tilted his head to one side.)

Luigi: Uh...you wouldn't happen to know where Oshi and Yosheta are, would you?

Pinky: The children! That's right! I think they got away from him! They're probably in Blacky's cave!

Luigi: Let's go there then...

(Luigi and the two yoshis started to make their way to the cave.)

Luigi: Pinky, you seem to be calmer than Purpley. Could you tell me what's going on?

Pinky: It's horrible. Something's went and turned most of the herd into eggs and sent them away.

Luigi: What? Really? What was it?

Pinky: I...don't know...

(When they got to the cave, Luigi went inside and quickly found Yosheta the sea-green yoshi sitting in a corner and crying. Next to her was Oshi the orange yoshi, who didn't look too happy either.)

Oshi: Don't even try to turn us into eggs, you big meanie! I'll beat you up just like-

Luigi: Oshi! What's gotten into you?!

Oshi: Uh oh. Is that you, Luigi? I thought you were the fat thing that turned everyone into eggs.

Luigi: Okay, I still have no idea what's going on, but as your leader, I order you come home with me, so you can chill out and try to explain this to me a bit better.

(All four of the yoshis hugged Luigi at the same time.)

Yosheta: Please! Take us with you!

Luigi: I see there are no gasp objections. cough Oh no...suffocating...

(After leading the yoshis back to Purpley's home, they all went into the warp pipe. Mario was in the middle of repairing a damaged porch step when Luigi and the four yoshis arrived.)

Mario: So...figure out anything?

Luigi: Not quite. The yoshis are obviously too scared to think straight. I'm gonna try to calm them down and ask again.

(It wasn't until nearly nighttime when Luigi and Mario finally got some info from the yoshis.)

Luigi: Okay, let's see if Mario and I have this right. A fat brown frog thing-

Purpley: Green.

Luigi: Uh...that's what I said. Green. A fat green thing with something on his wrist.

Oshi: It was on his neck.

Luigi: Gah. A fat green thing with something on his neck and red thing on his head-

Pinky: It was yellow.

Luigi: D'oh! A fat yellow thing-

Yosheta: The thing on his head was yellow, not the fat thing.

(Luigi just grits his teeth in frustration.)

Luigi: A green thing with...

(About half an hour later.)

Luigi: Okay. So a fat GREEN frog thing with a YELLOW and POINTY thing on his head, something on his NECK and a long TONGUE came to the island turned EVERYONE into EGGS and sent them flying ALL OVER THE PLACE.

yoshis: That's right.

Luigi: Whew...finally. What do you think Mario?

Mario: I think it's past our bedtime...

(The next morning, Mario was the first to wake up. He silently went into the kitchen and started making pancakes. However, when he wasn't pouring batter into the pan or flipping the pancakes, he drew a few little pictures. Probably to help pass the time. Eventually, the four yoshis woke up and came to eat the pancakes. Mario had just finished drawing a picture when Luigi finally came in.)

Mario: Sleep in a bit, did we?

Luigi: I didn't mean to. I think I had a weird dream last night. Not really sure though.

(Luigi went and made a cup of coffee for himself, then he noticed what Mario was doing.)

Luigi: What are you doing there, Mario?

Mario: Making police sketches. I'm trying to figure out just what attacked the herd.

(Luigi looked through the pictures and picked up one of them.)

Luigi: What in the world is this one?!

Mario: That would be a morbidly obese yoshi. You know. Like the one on Lavalava Island.

(Luigi just gives Mario an odd look.)

Mario: Yeah. I was running kinda low on ideas when I drew that one.

Purpley: You know. Maybe it was a wanderer.

Luigi: A wanderer. What's that?

Purpley: A wanderer is any yoshi that doesn't belong to a herd. In fact, Redy and Orangey were once wanderers.

Luigi: Ah. I see now.

(Pinky takes the picture from Luigi and looks at it.)

Pinky: Hmm...it looked a little like that, but it had claws on its feet and the thing on its back was completely different.

Oshi: So how are we gonna get the herd back Luigi?

Luigi: I'm not sure. My guess is that we have to find the eggs, but we have no clue where they went.

Mario: So very true. Besides the fact that Purpley said that she saw them fly off in different directions, we have no idea exactly where they landed. I mean, it's not like we have a magical map or compass or something to point out the locations.

(Luigi takes a sip of coffee.)

Luigi: Oh creator of StarBeans Coffee...how I love thee... Er...my point exactly, Mario. If all the eggs were just on Yoshi's Island, it'd be easy to hunt them down. But! If they're all over the planet, then that's a totally different story. If that is the case, we're gonna need transportation. Something fast and flexible.

Mario: Where are we gonna get something like that?

(As if answering Mario's question, the telephone rings. Luigi picks it up.)

Luigi: Hello?

Waluigi: Gaaaah you're a stupidhead and don't take my work cause I know where you live and I'll eat your babies and your refrigerator's running and-

Luigi: sigh Hello Waluigi...

Wario: Is this Luigi? Sorry bud. Waluigi's gotten into my stash of Chuckola Cola again.

(There was a thump sound on Wario's end, but Wario keeps talking.)

Wario: Waluigi, you moron! How many times did I tell you to stay out of there?! Now get the Wario Car warmed up so we can take my new ship and get outta this dump! Oops. I missed the receiver...

(Wario hung up the phone, then Luigi does the same.)

Mario: What was that about?

Luigi: Beats me. But apparently Wario and Waluigi got a new ship and... Wait. I have an idea!

(Luigi quickly picks up the phone and dials Wario's number. Wario picks up after the third ring.)

Wario: Yo.

Luigi: Hey Wario. I think I overheard you saying you got a new ship.

Wario: Yeah?

Luigi: Were you going anywhere in particular?

Wario: No, not really. Lemme guess. You wanna come along, right? Cause if you do, what makes you think I'll take you along? What gives you the right to invite yourself to my-

Luigi: Shut up for a second, will you? The yoshi herd that I'm the leader of got attacked yesterday and I need to find some things and-

Wario: Hold the boat! This is a rescue mission, eh?

Luigi: Yeah. Yeah, I guess it is.

Mario: Give me that thing, Luigi!

(Mario shoves Luigi and takes the phone from him.)

Mario: What does it take to convince you to take us and four yoshis with you?!

Wario: Four yoshis?! Ho ho! Wow! If that's the case you have to say...it.

Mario: I'm not saying it!

Wario: I demand you say it!

Mario: Absolutely not!

Wario: Say it, or your brother and his little dinosaur friends are stuck right where they are!

Mario: sigh Fine. (quietly) Warios rule and Marios drool.

Wario: I can't heeeear you.

Mario: Warios rule and Marios drool, okay?!

Wario: Thank you for your cooperation. We'll come and pick you up. Have a nice day. Waluigi! Get the Waluigi Racer ready!

(Mario hangs up the phone.)

Mario: Well, I got us the ride, but I really hate it when they make us say that.

Luigi: Yeah. I know. Waluigi made me say it last week when he beat me at Speak Up. I still think some of his answers were lucky guesses.

Mario: Well, we might as well pack our bags while we wait for them to get here.

(And so Mario and Luigi pack various items for the trip. Mario packs some mushrooms, syrups, peppers, a pair of binoculars and a change of clothing for Luigi and himself. Purpley had been carefully looking at Mario's drawings and, while he was looking for his hammer, she quietly slipped one into his bag.)

Mario: Got a good weapon, Luigi?

Luigi: How about the hammer I got from the Beanbean Kingdom?

Mario: That'll work just fine.

(Luigi packs his hammer, money, a portable CD player and some CDs, and...I'm not sure what the rest of that stuff is...)

Mario: What the heck is that?!

Luigi: It's a universal phone that E. Gadd made and he wanted me to test it.

Mario: Ah. That reminds me. I better pack my Mailbox SP.

(Mario goes and packs it. Then the familiar sound of a car horn was heard.)

Mario: Sounds like Wario's here.

Luigi: Let's go...


	2. Enter the SS Garlic

Chapter II: Enter the S.S. Garlic

Wario: So...what exactly is the deal here?

(Wario and Waluigi were in the Marios' house now and he and Luigi were confirming some details.)

Purpley: Something attacked the herd yesterday, turned most of us into eggs and scattered them all over the place. We simply want to find the eggs. The four of us here are the only ones that escaped.

Luigi: Yeah. Purpley just explained it.

Wario: So you're just looking for eggs, right?

Luigi: Right.

Wario: No treasure?

Luigi: No treasure.

Wario: You're just looking for eggs, not treasure. Correct?

Luigi: Correct.

Wario: So you're not looking for treasure. Cause if you are and I find out about it, I'll-

Mario: He's not looking for treasure, you dipwad!

Wario: I got it. No treasure. Anyway, got everything packed?

Mario: Yeah.

Waluigi: Eh...the karts Wario...

Wario: Oh yeah. You're taking your karts, right?

Luigi: Yeah. Sure.

(A bit later, the Marios got the Red Fire and Green Fire out and Luigi explains kart-riding to the yoshis.)

Luigi: It's easy really. Just stand right there and grab this bar right here and whatever you do, don't let go.

(The yoshis caught on quickly and the ride to the port went smoothly except for the fact that Yosheta, who was riding on Wario's kart, was screaming the entire time.)

Wario: Oy...I think I may be deaf in my right ear.

Luigi: So, I'm guessing that ship right there is yours.

Wario: Yup, behold the S.S. Garlic in all its glory!

(For those of you who don't remember, Wario's old ship was a huge yellow eye sore. This new one was purple, twice as big as the old one, and it even has a swimming pool!)

Wario: Yes, it has a kart garage too! Holds two karts! I'm taking the Wario Car of course. You plan on taking that little toy of yours with, Luigi?

Luigi: I certainly didn't think about it until you mentioned it, but sure. What the heck.

Wario: Okay. I'll get it in there for you while you and your friends make yourselves comfortable.

Luigi: Thanks a bunch. C'mon guys. Let's check this thing out.

(Luigi, Mario, and the yoshis board the ship and look around in the cabin area.)

Mario: I call this room!

Luigi: Mario, you fool! This is the kitchen!

Mario: Uh...I knew that.

(Mario and the yoshis went into another room. Luigi sat down at the table. Waluigi came in and sat across from Luigi.)

Waluigi: Go ahead. Do it already.

Luigi: Do what? Say that stupid line.

Waluigi: No. Call me names. Make fun of my appearance. You know. The stuff you always do when we see each other.

Luigi: Er...I'm don't seem to be following you here...

Waluigi: At least say I'm stupid for making that crank-call. Sheesh. A bit slow today, are we?

(Luigi grimaces a bit.)

Luigi: Are you kidding? If anything, I should thank you for calling!

Waluigi: That so?

Luigi: Yeah. I also have a bit of a favor to ask you though. I'll understand if you decline.

Waluigi: And that would be...

Luigi: Would you mind watching after a yoshi for me? You know, when I'm out looking for eggs. Heck, I'll even let you choose which one to look after. Of course, I'll see if I can find a way to reward you as well.

Waluigi: Why did you even take them with you?

Luigi: Well...if I left them on Yoshi's Island, whatever attacked the herd may come back to pick off any survivors. And they wouldn't know what to do with themselves if we left them at the house.

Waluigi: Ah. Gotcha. I suppose I'll do it. I'll take the orange one. By the way, you wouldn't happen to have any Chuckola Cola, would you?

Luigi: I don't think so, but if I happen to find any, I'll grab some for you.

Waluigi: Cool. Thanks. Let's see what our first destination is.

(Luigi and Waluigi went into the next room where they see Mario and Wario huddled over a map.)

Wario: I say you start looking in the first place we get to.

Mario: I think we should start near Yoshi's Island and work our way out from there.

Wario: What? No way! My way is faster!

Mario: Hey, there's Luigi. Let's ask him.

Wario: Hey Luigi. You wanna start looking for eggs right away like me or do what this bowl of Jello wants to do and wait until we get close to Yoshi's Island to start looking.

Mario: Whaaaat?

Luigi: Well that "bowl of Jello", that you oh so rudely referred to Mario as, has a point. I can't imagine the eggs flying very far from the island. So let's start looking at...

(Luigi looks at the map.)

Luigi: Sarasaland! Hey, that's where Daisy lives. Surely she'd know if an egg suddenly appeared in her kingdom.

(Wario shrugs.)

Wario: Well...okay...if that's what you want. Now let's get this baby going!

(Wario leaves.)

Mario: Hey Luigi. I think you oughta give Daisy a call and ask if she's seen anything. You did bring your universal phone, right?

Luigi: Ah. Of course. I'll do it right now.

(Luigi takes out the phone and dials a number. On the other end, the phone rings twice before it's picked up.)

Daisy: Hello?

Luigi: Hi Daisy. It's Luigi.

Daisy: Luigi? Well hi there! Where are you?

Luigi: I'm on Wario's new ship, the S.S. Garlic, and I'm on my way to your land.

Daisy: Really...hmm...we're not due to see each other for another two weeks. What's going on?

Luigi: I have a question for you. Do you know if any yoshi eggs have appeared in Sarasaland lately?

Daisy: Um...I don't know. I haven't seen anything like that. But I'll ask some of the citizens if they know anything.

Luigi: You do that. Please. Anyway, see you in a while.

(Luigi hangs up the phone.)

Luigi: She says she hasn't seen anything, but she'll ask around.

Mario: Man, having that phone is gonna make things much easier.

Waluigi: So what exactly do I have to do when I'm looking after a yoshi anyway?

Luigi: Well, you know. Make sure he doesn't wander off or get attacked. Not a hard concept to grasp, is it?

Mario: Do I have to look after one of them too?

Luigi. As a matter of fact, yes. I'm assigning you to look after Pinky. I think she might have a thing for you anyway.

Mario: And I'm guessing Wario will be assigned a yoshi as well?

Luigi: Yes, though I haven't told him about that yet. Better go do so, huh?

(Luigi went into the control area to speak to Wario.)

Wario: Attention passengers. We'll be arriving at our destination of Sarasaland in approximately 2 hours.

Luigi: Hey Wario. Mind if I have a word with you?

Wario: Sure thing. Lemme just put this on auto-pilot.

Luigi: I need you to look after Yosheta while I'm looking for eggs. Will that be a problem?

Wario: Whoa now. When I let you come with us, you didn't mention anything about dinositting.

Luigi: Please, this is really important.

Wario: What'll you give me?

Luigi: What?

Wario: What are you going to give me? This isn't a charity operation you know. And don't say you're poor, cause I know you've got money.

Luigi: For the last time, E. Gadd spent all the money I found in the mansion to buy a new mansion which became haunted within a few days anyway.

Wario: And what about the Super Luigi books?

Luigi: Oh, that thing? It bombed. The books didn't sell well at all. what with the fact that they were only ten pages each and were horribly overpriced. They weren't written very well either. Tell you what. If I happen to find any treasure, I'll split it with you.

Wario: I see we're speaking the same language now. Luigi, you've got yourself a deal.

Luigi: Great. You've been assigned to look after Yosheta.

Wario: Why don't you go take a nap or something? I'll wake you up when we get there.

Luigi: Sounds okay to me. See you in a couple of hours.


	3. Temple of Traps

Chapter III: Temple of Traps

(And so after a few hours the S.S. Garlic reaches its first destination, the kingdom of Sarasaland. The hero of our story was in the middle of napping in one of the ship's rooms.)

Wario: Luigi... Hey Luigi...

(Luigi opens an eye for a moment, then shifted his position a bit.)

Luigi: Gimme five more minutes...

Wario: Hey you. Don't make me carry you to Daisy's castle.

Luigi: Huh...Daisy? Oh...right...gotcha.

(Instead of getting up like a normal person would, Luigi lazily rolls out of the bed and lands on all fours, then stands up.)

Wario: Show off. Anyway, the others got off the ship a few minutes ago.

(Luigi and Wario deboarded the ship and made their way to the castle. Luigi gazed around as he walked. Even though Daisy was one of his best friends, Luigi rarely comes to her land. Sarasaland was a relatively small desert kingdom and was quite underdeveloped compared to the Mushroom Kingdom.)

Luigi: Daisy deserves better than this...

(When Luigi and Wario arrived at the castle, Daisy was already waiting outside to greet them.)

Daisy: Well hello there, Luigi. I've been expecting you.

Wario: I should hope so. what with the fact that he called you and told you he was c-

(Luigi shoves Wario aside.)

Luigi: What Wario means is where's the other guys?

Daisy: They're eating in the dining room. Come on in.

(Daisy let Luigi and Wario into the castle, then she leads them to the dining room.)

Daisy: Things have been a bit boring around here before you called, Luigi.

Luigi: So did you ask any of the citizens if they've seen anything?

Daisy: Well, there's one nomadimouse that claims that something's happened in Birabuto. If the Bloom Coach hadn't broken down a few days ago, I would've looked into it.

Wario: Is that so? Hmm...are you looking for a mechanic? Cause I'll fix it. For a fee of course.

(When they got to the dining room, they saw Mario, Waluigi and the four yoshis eating.)

Mario: What took you, Luigi?

Luigi: I was just getting a little extra rest.

Daisy: Is there anything I can get you, Luigi?

Luigi: Just get me whatever Oshi's eating. That looks pretty good!

Daisy: Alright. One sarasian pizza. And what do you want Wa-

Wario: GARLIC!

Daisy: ... And one garlic bread loaf fo-

Wario: I don't want the bread! I just want garlic!

Daisy: I don't have just plain garlic! And you stink enough as it is, you loser!

Waluigi: I want more eggplant!

Daisy: Shut up, dork!

(Daisy goes into the kitchen for awhile and comes out later with the food. While Luigi was eating, Daisy gives him a map.)

Daisy: Here's a map of Sarasaland. Go to the town in Birabuto and look for a nomadimouse named Abu. He'll fill you in.

(Luigi examines the map. The kingdom of Sarasaland is split into four regions, Birabuto, Muda, Easton, and Chai. Birabuto is the region to the west.)

Luigi: Gotcha. I'm on it. C'mon everyone. Let's go.

Wario: Mind if stay here and fix the Bloom Coach? Mario's always telling me to be more "constructive."

Luigi: Well, I suppose that's alright. But Yosheta stays with you.

Oshi: If Yosheta's staying here, can I stay too?

Luigi: Hmm...it may be safer if you do stay here. Alrighty then. I'm gonna go now.

Daisy: Good luck, Luigi.

(So the five travelers, Luigi, Waluigi, Mario, Pinky, and Purpley, leave the castle and make their way west to Birabuto. After awhile...)

Pinky: It is hot here...

Waluigi: No kidding. And I don't see how a map is going to help us much. I mean, what kind of landmarks could there possibly be out here? I see nothing but rocks, palm trees and maybe the occasional cactus.

(Mario laughs to himself a bit.)

Mario: You sound alot like Goombario when I was looking for a Star Spirit in Dry Dry Desert. (imitating Goombario) It's too hot here, Mario! I see nothing but rocks, Mario! I think I'm seeing things, Mario! Look out for the whirlwind, Mario! Where has that finger been, Mario?!

Luigi: Guys! This is serious business!

Purpley: Can we rest for a little bit by those palm trees over there?

Luigi: Yeah. Sure.

(When the group got close to the clump of trees, they saw something sitting under them. It was a nomadimouse.)

Nomadimouse: Greetings, fellow travelers. Where might you be headed on this fine day?

Mario: We're going to the town in Birabuto. Are we going the right way?

Nomadimouse: Ah. I see. Would any of you happen to be someone named Luigi?

Luigi: That would be me.

Nomadimouse: Pleased to meet you, Luigi. My name is Abu. The princess told you to seek me out, no?

Luigi: I'm on a quest and she says you know something that might help me.

Abu: She has told me of your search for an egg. I may be able to show you where one might be. Please follow me.

(The group of five started to follow Abu across Birabuto. The rodent moves quite quickly despite of the heat. Eventually, he stops right in front of a temple.

Abu: This temple. This temple appeared just yesterday. I am unsure if a sandstorm uncovered it or it if came from...somewhere else. Perhaps it has something to do with the egg that you seek.

Luigi: Well, thanks for the help, Abu.

Abu: I must return to town now. I wish you luck on your quest.

(Abu ran back in the direction that the group came from.)

Luigi: Alrighty then. Let's check it out.

(Luigi and his comrades enter the temple. They are now in a room with some doors. Each door has a jewel on it, all of which are a different shape or color. There's also a couple of corridors which lead to similar rooms.)

Waluigi: Aw man...looks like the place is a maze.

Mario: Most temples are, dummy. Haven't you been on an adventure before? Sheesh. What a newb.

(Waluigi casually opens a door with a black pentagon-shaped jewel on it and some strange green gas started to billow out.)

Waluigi: What's this funky stuff? sniff Uh oh...

(Luigi slams the door shut.)

Luigi: Waluigi, do NOT do that again! You hear me?!

Mario: Better stick to the corridors, huh?

(So Luigi and the gang went into one of the corridors. Then another. Then another. Then yet another. After going through about seven corridors, they finally end up in a dead end. But wait! There's a plaque on the wall with something written on it. Mario reads it aloud.)

Mario: Stones as different as night and day. Their lights will help show the way. If the holders go astray.

Pinky: What does it mean?

Waluigi: Pfft. Poetry. It's never done anyone any good.

Purpley: What do you think of it, Luigi?

Luigi: I don't know, but we should probably go back though.

(The group go back to the last room they were in. After going into a bunch of rooms, a few of which they've already been in before, Waluigi eventually gets fed up.)

Waluigi: Screw this! I'm trying one of the doors!

Luigi: No way! I'm sticking to the corridors!

Waluigi: Whatever! Keep running around in circles! See if I care!

Mario: Just ignore him, Luigi. Let's try this way.

(Mario and Pinky go into a corridor. Waluigi goes into a door with a red triangle-shaped jewel on it. The door closes behind him and he immediately screams.)

Luigi: Aww geez! What now?!

(Luigi rushes in the door and he soon finds himself and Waluigi hanging onto a rope mere inches above sharp, metal spikes.)

Luigi: Waluigi, if we get outta here alive, you are SO dead!

(Meanwhile, Mario and Pinky are in another dead end. This one has a bunch of strange pictures on the wall. Mario gently runs his fingers over them.)

Pinky: What is it?

Mario: They're hieroglyphs. I...I can't seem to decipher it though... Oh?

(Mario notices that one of the pictures has a faint box around it. Mario grimaces.)

Mario: Argh! I can't make heads or tails of this!

(Mario punches the boxed picture in frustration and reveals a hidden compartment. Pinky reaches into it and pulls out a ring.)

Pinky: Hey look! You found something!

(Pinky gave the ring to Mario, who examines it. The ring has an interesting red star-shaped jewel on it.)

Mario: Hmm...well...it's past Valentines Day, but I bet Peach'll like it. Uh oh. We'd better go back...

(Mario pockets the ring, then he and Pinky return to the previous room where they see Luigi, Waluigi, and Purple laying on the floor, panting. They both decide not to ask any of them what they were doing. Luigi accusingly points a finger at Waluigi.)

Luigi: See if Purpley and I save you again. I should've let you be turned into a stick figure on a stick.

Waluigi: Don't worry. I know what to do now.

(All three of them get up. Waluigi points to the jewel on the door that he and Luigi escaped from.)

Waluigi: I think the jewels on the doors tell us about what's in them.

Luigi: So?

Waluigi: So...all we gotta do is find a door with an oval-shaped jewel. Cause, well you know, eggs are oval-shaped.

Mario: That's way too obvious. I'll never work.

Waluigi: Oh yeah? Well let's just see about that.

(The gang search around for a door with an oval-shaped jewel on it. Purpley eventually finds one. The jewel is a yellow color.)

Purpley: You're going in there by yourself this time. And don't think I'll save you again if you fall into another trap.

(Waluigi shrugs and goes in the door. There's no scream this time. The others assume its safe and go in as well. The room inside is bare, except for the pedestal in the middle of the room. A light is shining on it through a hole in the ceiling. Waluigi is standing next to it with his arms folded. He sticks his tongue out at Luigi.)

Waluigi: Just as I thought. Warios rule and Marios drool!

(Mario growls a bit. Luigi looks at the object that is sitting on the pedestal. It was a large egg with yellow spots...)

Luigi: Well...that was easy.

Mario: No kidding. The one who did this must be an amateur. I mean, c'mon! Waluigi, Waluigi of all people, found it! That's just retarded!

(Pinky tenderly rubs the egg.)

Pinky: Oh stop it, you guys. Let's just take Yellowy and get out of here.

(Luigi carefully picks up the egg. Immediately, the temple vanishes, leaving the party once again in the desert.)

Waluigi: What the heck was that? Some kinda big anti-climax?

Mario: Whatever the case is, we'd better get back to the castle now that we've got the egg.

(And so the fivesome trek across the desert sand in the direction that they think the castle is in. Little did they realize there actually will be a climax very soon...)


	4. Attack of the Threeheaded Snake

Chapter IV: Attack of the Three-headed Snake

(And so, Luigi and friends have found the yellow yoshi egg in the Birabuto region of Sarasaland and they trek back to the castle. However, something doesn't seem quite right...)

Purpley: Are we going the right way? I don't remember seeing that rock before...

Luigi: Of course we're going the right way. Or at least I'm pretty sure we're going the right way. Uh...I think we're going the right way. Okay, maybe we're not going the right way.

(Mario shields his eyes with a hand and looks at the horizon ahead.)

Mario: I think I see the castle over there.

(The party continue on for awhile until Waluigi makes an interesting observation.)

Waluigi: Are my eyes playing tricks on me or is part of the castle on fire?!

Luigi: Whaaaat? That...that can't be!

(They walked on a bit more. When they realize that the "castle" was in fact the town they were originally heading for, they broke into a run. But the desert heat has made them a bit tired and they slowed down to a jog, then to a walk. Finally, they all sank down to the ground to catch their breath.)

Purpley: gasp What's going on in this crazy place?! pant

(Abu, the nomadimouse that had lead the gang to the temple earlier, ran up to them.)

Abu: Luigi sir! I'm so glad to see you again!

Luigi: Abu...is that town...on fire?!

Abu: Indeed! A monster has appeared and set a few buildings on fire! I'm afraid it may have come from the temple you just left!

Mario: pant Looks like we'll have to do some monster-slaying then, won't we?

Abu: I recommend you drink some water first, then take it on.

(Abu handed the fivesome a couple bottles of water. Luigi and Mario drank first, then gave the bottles to Waluigi and Purpley. A nearby plant had caught Pinky's attention and, for reasons known only to her, she plucked a few leaves off it and tucked them away under her saddle. Now that the gang have been rehydrated, they can go to town with Abu and put a stop to this madness. When they arrive, a random Shy Guy ran past them.)

Shy Guy: Run for your lives! The monster's headed this way!

(Luigi peeks around a corner and saw the source of the problem. It was a big, red, three-headed snake that spit fireballs at anyone that was unfortunate enough to be near it! Mario sees it as well.)

Luigi: Well...this is certainly interesting!

Mario: Sure is. But I have an idea. Get your hammer out.

(Luigi goes to get it out of his backpack...only to find out that he doesn't have it!)

Luigi: Oh no! I must've left it on the S.S. Garlic!

Mario: D'oh! Looks like I'll have to change the strategy then. Alright, listen...

(Mario tells the plan to Luigi and he nods in agreement.)

Luigi: Gotcha. All of you, go find some shelter. And take this with you.

(Luigi gives the egg to Waluigi, then he, Abu, Pinky and Purpley run away.)

Luigi: Okay then! Let's go!

(Mario rushes towards the three-headed snake and pulls out his hammer.)

Mario: Hey ugly! Over here!

Middle Head: Hey guysss! Looksss like another one wantsss to fight usss!

Right Head: Ooo...thisss will be fun, yesss?

Left Head: Let'sss get him guysss!

(All three heads start to spit fireballs at Mario, but Mario skillfully uses his hammer to deflect them. A few of the fireballs hit the snake.)

Middle Head: Ouch! Thisss one'sss tough!

(Meanwhile, Luigi prepares to attack the snake from behind. Luigi raises his arms and is about to use Hyper Burn, a charged-up fiery blast that can be devastating, when he has second thoughts.)

Luigi: Eh...might not want to do that. I might fry myself!

(Instead, Luigi gets into an awkward squatting position for a bit, then he launches himself head-first into the beast and burns it on impact. The right head looks backwards and sees Luigi charging up another Green Missile attack.)

Right Head: Well lookie here. It'sss him!

(The left head looks toward Luigi...only to get a misfired Green Missile right in the face! The left head is knocked out.)

Right Head: You fool! Watch what you're doi-

(Luigi leapt and struck the right head with a mid-air karate chop, knocking it out as well.)

Middle Head: You think your dirty little tricksss and ssstop usss?!

(Mario smacked the middle head in the face with his hammer.)

Middle Head: Massster! Help usss!

(Before Mario or Luigi can strike again, there was a puff of white smoke and the monster is gone.)

Luigi: Ah crud! It disappeared!

(The inhabitants of the town, as well as the rest of the party and Abu, slowly come out of hiding.)

Mario: I have the feeling that won't be that last time we see him.

Abu: Thank you for saving our fair town. If there is anything you want, please don't hesitate to ask.

Luigi: We don't need a reward. I already got what I wanted.

Mario: Besides, we were just doing what we do best.

Luigi: Yeah. Kicking tail!

(After saying good-bye to Abu, the fivesome make their way back to Daisy's Castle. They used the map this time of course.)

Waluigi: So...uh...what the heck was that thing?

Luigi: I'm not sure. But I do feel like I've seen it before somewhere.

Mario: I think you're right. One of the heads acted like it knew you.

Purpley: Maybe it's a friend of the thing that turned the herd into eggs...

(Luigi suddenly stops walking and pounds a fist into his other hand.)

Luigi: Of course! Before it disappeared, it said something about having a master! Now let's get going! It's getting late and I'm pretty hungry!

(When Luigi and friends arrived at the castle, they went in and started to search all of the rooms, looking for Wario, Daisy and the other two yoshis. They eventually found them in the library. Oshi and Yosheta were napping on bean bag chairs, Daisy was sorting through some papers and Wario actually has his nose in a book!)

Luigi: Hey Daisy. We're back.

Daisy: Hey Luigi. How was your trip? Oh! I see you got one of the eggs you were looking for!

(Wario closes the book he was reading.)

Wario: Mind if I borrow this book from you, Daisy?

Daisy: Sure. Anything to help my Weegiepoo...

(Luigi blushes a bit.)

Luigi: Daisy, you know it's embarrassing when you call me that.

Mario: Er...how's that book supposed to help? Lemme see that thing.

(Wario shrugs and gives the book to Mario.)

Wario: It's a book with maps and info on just about every area on Plit. Normally I hate reading, but that book sure knows what it's talking about.

(Mario flips through the pages of the book. Luigi yawns.)

Mario: Looks pretty good to me. Let's take it.

Luigi: Better get back to the S.S. Garlic while we still have some sunlight left.

(Pinky and Purpley picked up, the still sleeping, Oshi and Yosheta and everyone started to leave.)

Daisy: Good luck, Luigi. And thanks for fixing my kart, Wario.

Waluigi: You actually fixed it?!

Wario: Yup. I'm a grease monkey!

Waluigi: No, you're a dork. Ha ha.

(Now with seven party members behind him and an egg in hand, Luigi makes his way back to the S.S. Garlic. The sun was setting and the temperature in the area was dropping to the point where it was rather chilly. When they finally reach it, Waluigi goes into the kitchen to prepare dinner and Luigi goes into one of the cabin's rooms, tucked the egg into a corner and lets himself fall onto the bed. Wario came in afterwords.)

Wario: You okay dude?

Luigi: I'm a bit tired, but I'll be fine. Say, where do you think we should look for the next egg?

Wario: Well, after studying Daisy's book for awhile, I say we check out Kitchen Island. It's fairly close to here and it's easily twice the size of Sarasaland. I'm pretty sure an egg landed there.

Luigi: Okay then. yawn Looks like we're going to Kitchen Island.

Wario: Right. I'll be in the control room.

(Everyone ate hotdogs for dinner, then they went to bed. The day had been a bit tiring for Luigi, but he knew that the next week or so will be even more eventful. As the S.S. Garlic slid through the waters to Kitchen Island, Luigi relaxed and went to sleep...)


	5. So Close Yet So Far

Chapter V: So Close Yet So Far

(Luigi woke up to the sound of seagulls and ocean waves the next morning. Luigi stretched and yawned, then got out of bed and wandered into the kitchen, where the yoshis were eating breakfast.)

Purpley: Good morning, Luigi. Want something to eat?

(Luigi rubs his left eye and yawns again.)

Luigi: Yeah...sure...

(Purpley grabs a plate of pancakes that Waluigi had prepared moments before and gives it to Luigi, but he was a bit too groggy to eat. That was when he noticed Mario and Waluigi playing a card game at the other table. Luigi went over there to have a look.)

Mario: Okie dokie. I play my Wario card. Let's duel!

(Waluigi quickly plays a card.)

Waluigi: I don't think so, pal! I block with Blue Eyes White Luigi! Er...I mean, Super Luigi!

Mario: For the last time! This is not Yu-Gi-Oh, you moron! Oh, hey Luigi.

Luigi: Mornin'...

Waluigi: Hey dude. Wario wants to see you in the control room. No hurry though. Take your time.

Mario: Yeah. That's right. But you better eat something first.

Luigi: Okay okay...

(Luigi goes back to the other table to eat some pancakes.)

Waluigi: Now where were we? Ah yes. I pay two Coins to block with Super Luigi and counterattack.

Mario: Aw geez. Lemme guess. You want my Superstar's Clothes, right?

(Luigi laughs a bit to himself. When he was done eating, he left the kitchen and looked for the control room. Since he wasn't quite familiar with the S.S. Garlic yet, it took him a few tries to find it. When he finally does, he went in and saw Wario looking through Daisy's book.)

Wario: There you are. For awhile I thought I had to wake you up.

Luigi: Waluigi says you wanted to see me?

Wario: Of course. You know we're going to Kitchen Island, right?

Luigi: Yeah. But since you mentioned it, what do we know about the place? I've never been there before.

(Wario closes the book and holds it up.)

Wario: According to this, Kitchen Island was a pirate island at one time. But I could've told you that before I read this. Have a look if you want.

(Wario hands the book to Luigi and he looks at the cover. The title of the book is _The World of Plit_ and there's three pictures on the cover. One is of Peach's castle in The Mushroom Kingdom. Another shows the jungle area of DK Isle. The last is a pic of Pinna Park which is part of Isle Defino.)

Wario: Yeah. The island used to be overrun by the Black Sugar Pirates, but that was before I cleared 'em out! What I didn't know is that during the past year, people have started to build villages there.

Luigi: Didn't you used to have a castle there?

Wario: Yeah. But that was before Waluigi came along. The little twit complained that he didn't want to live in a place called Parsley Woods. Anyway, we should be there in a few minutes. I'll probably have to dock this thing on the south-west coast though.

(Luigi found a map of Kitchen Island in _The World of Plit_. On the south-west coast was Rice Beach. North of that was Mount Teapot. East of there was Stove Canyon and farther east was Parsley Woods. There was also an odd-looking iceberg thing north-west of Mount Teapot.)

Luigi: Hmm...very well then.

(Luigi puts the book down on a nearby table and turns to leave.)

Wario: Wait just a sec!

Luigi: Yeah?

Wario: When you were in that temple in Sarasaland yesterday, you didn't happen to find any treasure, did you? Cause if you did and you're not telling me about it-

Luigi: I didn't find anything. Okay? Seriously. That temple was pretty bare. I'm an honest guy. Would I really lie?

(Wario looks at Luigi for a moment.)

Wario: Of course not. Sorry I doubted you.

(Luigi leaves the control room and returns to his cabin room just long enough to grab his backpack and check on the yoshi egg he got just yesterday. Then he just stands on the deck and waits for the arrival...)

Wario: Attention passengers! We are now arriving at Kitchen Island...Rice Beach!

Luigi: What the crap?! This thing has a PA system too?

(Purpley came up to Luigi.)

Purpley: So...the next egg is here, huh?

Luigi: That's what we think anyway, but we can't be sure.

(The other six members of the party appeared. Wario was holding _The World of Plit_.)

Wario: It says in here that there's a village on Rice Beach. Might wanna go there first and ask people if they've seen anything.

Luigi: Alright then. Let's check it out.

(Everyone got off the ship and looked at the beach. It was pretty similar to the beach that the yoshi herd lived near. But instead of having a forest nearby, there was a mountain. Oh, and there's a village too. Wario pulls out _The World of Plit_ and opens it.)

Wario: Let's see here... Ah ha. That must be Wheat Village over there.

Luigi: Well what are we waiting for? Let's get over there and see if we can figure anything out.

(The party made their way to Wheat Village. When they got there, Mario went into the first house without even knocking first.)

Luigi: Uh...

Waluigi: Dude, wasn't he supposed to knock on the door first or something?

(Mario was then tossed out of the door.)

Mario: Wow. I was wondering if anyone would actually do that.

Luigi: Do what?

Mario: Kick me out of their house after I barge in.

Luigi: Whatever. I'll ask around by myself. You guys go look for an inn or something.

(So Luigi went and asked the residents of every house if they've seen any yoshi eggs. Most of the people just gave Luigi weird looks before slamming the door in his face. Finally, Luigi found a Bob-omb that actually had a piece of info.)

Bob-omb: Yeah. I think so. Some dude with purple hair came through here awhile ago. I think he was holding an egg.

Luigi: Really? You wouldn't happen to know where he went, would you?

Bob-omb: I saw him heading for the cove that's east of here. It's pretty easy to find.

Luigi: I'll have a look. Thanks a bunch.

(On his way out of the village, Luigi found Mario, Wario, Pinky, Purpley, and Yosheta.)

Luigi: Where's Waluigi and Oshi?

Wario: Eh, the little dork decided to root around for some Chuckola Cola.

Luigi: By "little dork" you mean, Waluigi, right?

Wario: Well...duh!

Luigi: Anyway, someone said that they saw a guy with an egg head for a cove to the east.

Mario: Sounds a bit suspicious, but might as well have a look.

Purpley: Don't you think we should look for our friends first?

Wario: Ah, don't worry about it.

(The group of six leave the village and head for the cove. When they get there, Luigi carefully peeks in and sees a purple-haired guy in a red pirate outfit rummaging through some stuff.)

Purple haired guy: singing The skull captain casts his gaze... The red jewel shines and plays... It's a boom-bassa-boo-

Mario: Whaaaaat?! No way!

Purple-haired guy: Huh? What? Who goes there?

(Mario goes into the cove while the rest of the party simply watches.)

Mario: Flavio! What the crap are you doing here?! I thought you'd be dead by now!

Flavio: Well well well...if it isn't the mustache man. What brings you way out here?

Mario: My brother and I are looking for something and we have reason to believe that you have it.

Flavio: What might that be?

(While Mario and Flavio were talking, Luigi, Wario and Yosheta had quietly crept into the cove and started to dig through Flavio's belongings. Flavio sees this.)

Flavio: Argh! I'm being raided!

Luigi: Relax. I'm just getting what belongs to me.

Yosheta: Hey! I think I found it!

(Yosheta holds up a white egg. Flavio snatches it away.)

Flavio: This?! But I just got this from Stove Canyon!

Wario: Really? Wow! That place is an oven!

Flavio: Why would you want to just go and take the treasure I just found, huh?

Luigi: Sorry Mr...uh...

Flavio: The name's Flavio.

(Luigi looks at the floor and shuffles his feet a bit.)

Luigi: Right. Flavio. Anyway, that egg's actually one of my friends and I really need it.

Flavio: Well now. I had to fight a fiery monster to get this so I can't just give it to you...

Luigi: Please. I'll...I'll do anything.

(Flavio paces back and forth for a minute.)

Flavio: Let's see now...I heard that there's a special jewel in Sherbet Land. Get me that jewel and the egg's yours. Have we got a deal?

Wario: What the crap?! You call yourself a pirate?! You lazy piece of crap! You're the laziest pirate I've ever seen! Gaaaaah!

(Wario goes to mug Flavio, but Mario and Luigi hold him back, which is very hard if you consider the fact that Wario is much stronger than the two. Eventually, Wario gives up.)

Wario: Besides, aren't yoshi eggs supposed to have spots on them? It's a scam, Luigi!

Flavio: Look a little closer, you twit! It has white spots!

(Flavio shows the egg to Luigi and Wario. It does, in fact, have off-white spots.)

Luigi: Hmm...Flavio, you've got yourself a deal.


	6. Frosty Frolics

Chapter VI: Frosty Frolics

(Luigi and his friends have found the second yoshi egg on Kitchen Island, but in order to claim it they will have to find and retrieve a special jewel in Sherbet Land. Our heroes have returned to the S.S. Garlic and are deciding on who will venture through the snowy land with Luigi and who will stay behind.)

Mario: You'd better take me along, Luigi. I'm an expert at traveling through tundras.

Pinky: Aww, is it going be cold? I don't like cold...

Wario: Can I come? I sat out the last one and I wanna show that singing freak who's boss!

Yosheta: I'm not sure if I wanna go or not...

Waluigi: Snow sucks!

Oshi: Take me with you! I won't get in the way!

Luigi: Hmm...choice choices...

Wario: Mario, it's not a tundra. It's a freaking hollowed-out iceberg!

Mario: So what? I can handle anything!

Oshi: Can I pleeease come with you?

Luigi: Lemme get this straight. Mario, Wario and Oshi want to come. Waluigi and Pinky don't want to come. Yosheta can't decide. And Purpley, you haven't said a word, but you never want to leave me alone so I know you want to go. Is this right?

Mario: You bet!

Oshi: Uh huh.

Waluigi: I've...uh...got some paperwork to do and stuff. Yeah.

(Luigi does some quick calculations on his fingers.)

Luigi: If Yosheta doesn't go, there'll be only be one person and two yoshis here. And since that one person is Waluigi...well...I don't think I like that...

Yosheta: Well, I wanna go with you then. I know I've never really helped you before, but I really want to now.

Luigi: Well then it's settled. Mario, Wario, Purpley, Oshi and Yosheta are coming with me. Waluigi and Pinky are staying here.

(Before he and his five companions leave, Luigi gave a quick word of advice to Pinky.)

Luigi: Don't turn your back on Waluigi. Better yet, lock yourself in one of the rooms and don't come out until I get back.

Pinky: Well I have some advice for you too. If you get tired, take a rest for goodness sake!

Luigi: Um...right. I'll consider that.

(Luigi and friends left the S.S. Garlic and made their way across Rice Beach and through a short tunnel that connected the beach to the rest of the island. From there, they started to climb Mount Teapot. Luigi could see Sherbet Land and the thought of having to go there made him shudder. Wario noticed this.)

Wario: What's the matter, Luigi? We're not even there yet!

Luigi: Nothing. Nothing at all. Except for the fact that I hate cold and everything that has to do with it!

Mario: Ah, you're such a spoilsport sometimes, Luigi.

Wario: Yeah! Are you saying you hate sledding?

Luigi: After that accident?! I don't see why I ever liked it!

Wario: Don't you like snowball fights?

Luigi: NO!

Wario: How about skiing?

Luigi: Absolutely not!

Yosheta: Excuse me, but what's a snowball fight?

Mario: Basically you make balls out of snow and chuck them at people. It's probably not much different from egg-tossing.

(Luigi glares at Mario.)

Mario: Er...what'd I say?

Oshi: That sounds pretty fun to me. Why don't you like snowball fights, Luigi?

Luigi: When we get to Sherbet Land, you'll find out...

Wario: Whatever dude. We're at the bridge. Well, better get crackin' and get across it. Unless you're afraid of the snow. No one here's afraid of snow, right?

Luigi: I'm not afraid of snow just because I don't like cold, you...you...

Wario: Look! You're stuttering already! Ahaha!

Luigi: You are so immature!

(While Wario continues to rip on Luigi, Luigi notices that Mario and the three yoshis are already making their way across the bridge.)

Luigi: Gah...Mario and the yoshis left us... Are you coming with or are you going to need some convincing?

(Luigi pulls out his hammer. Wario slowly backs away.)

Wario: Uh...dude. That won't be necessary...

(Wario runs across the bridge while Luigi chases him with his hammer swinging. When they got to the other end, they saw Mario teaching the yoshis how to make snow angels.)

Mario: Now you just move your arms and legs like this a few times. Okay, now someone help me up. Oh, there you are, Luigi. Wanna make a few snow angels before we look for that jewel?

Luigi: Ugh...rolling around in the cold stuff is NOT my idea of fun!

Wario: You know what you are, Luigi? You're a big fat grinch!

Mario: Uh, Wario. He's not fat.

Wario: Hey. Maybe that's why he doesn't like cold. He's not fat like us!

Mario: Oh yeah! Good point!

(Mario and Wario laugh while Luigi mutters something in either Italian or gibberish. I'm not sure which. Meanwhile, the yoshis are making snow angels in every bit of snow they can find and giggling with glee.)

Luigi: Sure. Go ahead and laugh it up, you goofballs. Maybe I'll just charge up a Thunderhand attack and...

(Mario suddenly stops laughing.)

Mario: No! Not that!

(Wario continues to laugh at his, rather weak, joke. Mario and Luigi watch him for a moment.)

Mario: Zap him! I think he needs some electro-shock therapy anyway!

Luigi: With pleasure...

(Luigi gets close to Wario and holds both hands in front of him. A ball of electricity forms in his left hand and when he felt that the time was right, he unleashed the attack while using his right hand to point skyward. Needless to say, Wario isn't laughing anymore!)

Wario: Whoa! What the crap was that?! That stung!

Luigi: Heeheehee! Electricity is so fun to play with!

Mario: Uh...guys? Where are the yoshis?

(After Luigi and Wario apologized to each other, Luigi, Mario and Wario looked for the stray yoshis. They didn't have any trouble at all. All they had to do was follow the trail of snow angels. After a quick search, they saw the yoshis struggling to get across a large flat stretch of ice. All of them would only be able to take a few steps before falling down, then they had a rough time getting back up. Mario and Wario skillfully slide over to the yoshis and help them up.)

Yosheta: Thanks guys, but where's Luigi?

Wario: Eh, he's over there...

(Wario points to Luigi, who was standing on the edge of the ice patch and tapping his foot. Even though he's fairly agile, Luigi is very clumsy on ice. Another reason he doesn't like cold weather, perhaps?)

Mario: I better show you guys how to get around on ice. I have the feeling Luigi isn't going to.

(Mario gives the yoshis a lesson on ice-staking. Although they weren't very good at it at first, they quickly catch on.)

Mario: There we go. That's the way.

Wario: Let's have a snowball fight!

(Before Luigi could protest, Wario started to make snowballs and hurl them at the yoshis. The yoshis figured out what Wario was doing and did the same to him. Mario joined the antics just for kicks. So now there's a four against one snowball fight on a huge patch of ice. Luigi wasn't the least bit thrilled about this.)

Luigi: Knock it off, you guys! It's all fun and games until someone loses a tooth or something!

(Luigi runs onto the ice patch to stop the fight, but he quickly loses his footing so now he's sliding on his belly. Purpley managed to jump away from the oncoming Luigi, but Mario wasn't so lucky. Just before his brother knocked him down, Mario launched a snowball and pegged Wario right in the eyes.)

Wario: Augh! I can't see!

(While Wario tried to get the snow out of his eyes, he almost rammed into Yosheta. But before he could hit her, Oshi jumped in front of Wario in order to protect his friend. Wario landed on Oshi. There was a faint crack sound and then a shriek of pain. Mario shoved Wario off of Oshi and helped him get up.)

Mario: Are you okay, Oshi?

(Oshi limped a bit, then fell down. Oshi tried to get up again, but failed.)

Oshi: I'm okay. I'm just clumsy. That's all.

(Luigi and Purpley joined the group. Yosheta looked at her friend. She suddenly seemed very worried.)

Yosheta: Oh Oshi. You're...you're hurt...

Luigi: I knew it! I knew something like this would happen, but no! Don't listen to the guy that doesn't like ice and snow! He's just a wuss that doesn't wanna have fun! There's a good reason I don't like ice and snow and this is it!

(Wario snapped out of the daze he was in.)

Wario: Ugh...what happened...

Luigi: I'll tell you what happened! You and your stupid game injured a yoshi! Just for that, you're taking him back to your ship! And if you don't...

Wario: Ah crap. Okay orange dude. Better get you back to the S.S. Garlic.

(Wario picked up Oshi and slung him over his shoulder. Wow, Wario sure is strong. Wario started to carry Oshi in the direction of the bridge, but Yosheta started to follow him.)

Luigi: Where do you think you're going?

Yosheta: I can't leave Oshi. Not when he needs me...

Mario: If you're going with him, I better come along too.

Luigi: sigh Whatever. You two, get out of my sight.

(Mario and Yosheta shrug and follow Wario. Luigi watches them leave in silence.)

Purpley: Uh...Luigi? Aren't we supposed to look for a jewel or something?

Luigi: That's right. After dealing with this big fiasco, I've almost forgotten about that. Let's get going before we freeze to death.

(Luigi left the ice patch and began to climb the iceberg that is Sherbet Land. With only Purpley by his side, he wasn't sure if this mission will be successful. After wandering around for awhile, the two adventurers get caught in a bit of a snowstorm.)

Purpley: Luigi...I'm cold... Are we even going the right way?

Luigi: I don't know, Purpley. Our navigator decided to screw us over. Anyway, as long as we stick together and keep moving we'll be okay. Or at least I sure hope so...

(Although Luigi tried to keep his hopes up, he wasn't sure if it'll last for very long. Poor Purpley had no way of keeping herself warm and he wasn't doing much better. Then there's the fact that Luigi has absolutely no idea which way to go. And to make matters even worse, the snowstorm was making it really hard to see and Luigi even smashed into a few things a couple of times. But Luigi wouldn't give up. Eventually, he sat down to take a rest.)

Luigi: Are you keeping up okay, Purpley?

(The only response Luigi got was the whistling of the wind.)

Luigi: P-P-Purpley?! A-are you th-th-there?!

(Again, there was nothing.)

Luigi: N-nooo... I-I-I lost her.


	7. Conquering the Cold Climate

Chapter VII: Conquering the Cold Climate

(After trekking to Sherbet Land, Luigi had managed to lose all of his travel companions and was now toughing it out alone in the middle of a snowstorm.)

Luigi: I've got no map...no friends...

(There was a small rumbling sound.)

Luigi: And no food in my belly either. Argh...great... I knew I should've eaten something before coming here. And putting Mario on items duty wasn't one of my better ideas either. But I've got no time to think about food. I gotta find that jewel. Hmm...maybe whistling a catchy tune will help get my mind off of food and heat.

(Luigi tried to whistle a song, but his face was so numb he can only get a few notes out. He stomps his foot in frustration.)

Luigi: Why is nothing working for me today?!

(In a last ditch attempt to warm himself up a little bit, Luigi tries to fire up a Hyper Burn attack. Unfortunately, as soon as he got a few flames going, they fizzled out. Not that it really mattered because shortly after Luigi tried the move, he collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion. Maybe he was better off if he didn't do that, huh? When Luigi was regaining his senses, he heard an unfamiliar voice.)

???: Kid...hey kid... Are you okay?

(When Luigi opened his eyes to see who was talking to him, he saw a Bumpty looking back at him. Bumpties are penguin creatures that are native to Shiver City and the snowy regions of Yoshi's Island. But Luigi wasn't interested in the Bumpty. He was interested in the fact that he was in a cabin. A nice warm cabin.)

Luigi: Hmm? Where am I?

Bumpty: Glad to see you're awake, kid. You almost froze to death outside. What were you doing out there in that storm?

Luigi: I...I was looking for something.

(The Bumpty gave Luigi a mug of hot cocoa.)

Bumpty: This oughta warm you right up, kid. Careful! Hot stuff!

(Luigi sipped the cocoa greedily. Frankly, he didn't care if it burned his stache off.)

Bumpty: You must be an adventurer, huh kid? No one travels to these parts without a good reason.

Luigi: Yeah. Yeah I am. Do you know anything about a jewel around here? Oh, and did you happen to see a purple yoshi by any chance?

Bumpty: Hmm...I can't say I know about either of those, kid, but I do know that there's a cave near the top of Sherbet Land. In fact, there's a cabin a lot like this one near it. Maybe what you're looking for is there.

(Luigi finished the hot cocoa and set the mug down on a nearby table, then he headed for the door.)

Luigi: Thanks for the cocoa. I gotta be going now.

Bumpty: Hold up, kid! You can't go out there like that!

(The Bumpty opened a dresser drawer, pulled out a green parka and handed it to Luigi. Luigi shrugs and puts it on. It was a couple sizes too big, but Luigi didn't mind.)

Bumpty: You look good in it, kid. Don't worry about returning it.

Luigi: Thanks a bunch. I owe you one.

Bumpty: Good luck out there, kid.

(When Luigi left the cabin, he immediately noticed that the snowstorm was over. This made Luigi much happier. He was still disappointed about Purpley's disappearance though. Did she get lost around here or did she decide to follow Mario and the others? There was no time to think about that now. Luigi started to scale the chilly cliffs. The oversized parka Luigi wore made him a tad bit clumsy, but Luigi thought that it was a small price to pay for keeping warm. As Luigi got farther up the trail, he noticed that the snow seemed to twinkle a bit. That and the fact that the area was completely silent, except for the occasional grunt from Luigi, made the area eerily pretty. Luigi stopped for a moment to observe the landscape and he saw something brown up ahead. Was that the cabin the Bumpty told him about? Luigi knew exactly what to do. He had to get over there and check it out. Luigi continued on his way. When he reached the cabin, he quickly noticed that something didn't seem quite right. Something was amiss.)

Luigi: Huh... Whoever lives in this cabin left their door wide open.

(Luigi went to close the door and caught a glimpse of the inside. Luigi did a double take. Something was definitely wrong. Luigi stepped in to get a better look. The inside of the cabin was a complete mess. There was ash and debris everywhere and the only pieces of furniture there was was a chair and half a table.)

Luigi: What on Plit happened here?!

(The sight of wreckage made Luigi feel rather uneasy so he ran away from the cabin. He didn't go very far though. Apparently what the Bumpty said was accurate. There was a cave near the cabin. It looked dark and spooky inside. And what was that strange noise coming from inside? Luigi considered going back, but then he had other thoughts. Did he get to where he was right now by running away all the time? Of course not! Goodness knows what would've happened to Mario if Luigi hadn't gone through that mansion a few years ago. Wait a sec. Was that a glint of light in the cave? It's decided. Luigi's going in. Luigi went into the cave. It was dark at first, but it got a bit brighter with every step Luigi took. Eventually, Luigi found the source of the light. It was a hunk of blue crystal that hovered two feet above the ground. Luigi was quite happy to see it.)

Luigi: This...this must be the jewel! It sure is weird though. Oh well!

(Luigi went to grab the jewel, but then he had the feeling that he wasn't alone. He turned around and saw a mouse behind him. This wasn't a normal mouse, of course. For one thing, it was about Luigi's size. And another, it wore sunglasses.)

mouse: You took your sweet time getting here!

Luigi: Wh-who are you?!

mouse: Don't play stupid with me, buddy! I know you got the egg in the desert and your friend beat Fryguy, but that's as far as you'll get!

(The mouse pulled out a bomb and threw it at Luigi. Luigi countered by kicking it back right into the mouse's face!)

mouse: Ooo...a wiseguy, eh?!

(The mouse hurled more bombs at Luigi, but most of them were countered with Luigi's hammer. The ones that were missed flew right past Luigi and hit the wall behind him. After a few explosions, the cavern seemed to be shaking. Luigi was a bit frightened, but the mouse just grinned and chucked some bombs at the ceiling.)

Luigi: Hey! What do you think you're doing?!

mouse: Heh heh heh! See you later, sucker!

(Luigi growled and tried to tackle the mouse, but it disappeared before he even got close. The cavern continued to shake. Luigi realized what the mouse was trying to do.)

Luigi: Oh...oh no...

(As fast as he could, Luigi grabbed the floating jewel and used its light to get out of the crumbling cave. Luigi wasn't safe yet, though. It was also shaking and quaking outside. If Luigi didn't get out Sherbet Land soon, he'll be buried alive. But the only way out was the bridge and it was a long way there. How was Luigi gonna reach it before the avalanche puts him on ice? Luigi noticed the ruined cabin and got an idea.)

Luigi: I'm darned if I do and I'm darned if I don't!

(Luigi ran to the cabin and ripped the door off, then he hopped on it and started to snowboard down toward the bridge. Meanwhile, Mario and Purpley were relaxing on Mount Teapot when Mario sensed that something was wrong.)

Purpley: Mario? What's up?

(Mario got out his binoculars and looked toward Sherbet Land.)

Mario: Mama mia! Not good!

Purpley: Is something wrong?

Mario: Well, it looks like Sherbet Land is falling apart, but...did Luigi ever came back from there?

(The two look at each other for a few seconds.)

both: Oh no...

(Back with Luigi, he was sliding down the landscape on his makeshift snowboard and screaming his head off.)

Luigi: I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna throw up and then I'm gonna die!

(Eventually Luigi gets the hang of snowboarding and he even starts to do a few neat tricks that I don't know the names of. And hey, if I didn't know any better I'd say Luigi looks like he's having fun...)

Luigi: Actually, it's getting kinda toasty in this stupid coat! Ah, there's the Bumpty's cabin up ahead!

(Luigi quickly and carefully takes the parka off and moves his "snowboard" so he'll go right by the cabin.)

Luigi: Steady...steady...

(Using impeccable aim, Luigi manages to hang the parka on the doorknob of the cabin door when he zoomed by. The Bumpty opened the door when he heard something, but Luigi was already out of sight. Then the Bumpty noticed the parka, scratches his head and brings the parka inside. Over on Mount Teapot, Purpley was using Mario's binoculars to look at Sherbet Land.)

Purpley: Hey Mario! Take a look at this!

(Purpley gives the binoculars to Mario and he looks through them.)

Mario: Well how do you like that... He doesn't like sledding, but he seems to have no problem with snowboarding!

Purpley: Should we go back to the ship then?

Mario: Eh, let's go back to the cove and let Flavio know that his jewel is on its way.

(Back to Luigi in Sherbet Land again, Luigi's snowboard ride is almost over. But I still think he's actually enjoying it.)

Luigi: Oh wow...that's one gnarly looking jump ahead! Okay! Let's do this thing!

(Luigi launches himself off the jump and... Holy toledo! Look at that spin!)

Luigi: Whoooooooo hooooooooooooo- WHOA!

(Luigi didn't realize that this was the end of the trail and he was now flying over the bridge, but I'm not sure if he can land on it. Looks like he has two choices now. He can either try to steer the snowboard in mid-air and risk missing the bridge and landing in the water, which would be totally uncool and stuff, or he can ditch the snowboard right now and use his scuttle jump ability to stick the landing. What'll he do?)

Luigi: Buh-bye! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeee...!

(Looks like he did the latter. Awesome... Looks like he was right on target too. Of course he made sure to use a ground pound move just before the landing to avoid self-injury. Then he sprinted as fast as he could to Rice Beach. In Flavio's cove, Mario and Wario were having a conversation with the pirate.)

Mario: Yes, I'm pretty sure Luigi got the jewel. Can we have the egg now please?

Flavio: How do I know you're not scamming me?

Wario: Dude, he may not look like much, but Luigi's a pretty tough guy and I think he should get more than just a egg for this!

Mario: Feh. You're only saying that because you claim half of all the treasure Luigi gets.

(Luigi burst into the cove and flopped onto the ground.)

Luigi: That...pant...was... gasp cooool...

Flavio: Ah ha! There you are, lad! Hmm...your bag appears to be glowing...

(Mario took Luigi's backpack off him and opened it. Then he took out the glowing, floating jewel.)

Mario: Would this be what you wanted?

Flavio: Oh! It must be! Oy...what a shining beauty she is! Well, you lads kept your end of the deal so I'll keep mine. Here you be. One yoshi egg.

(Flavio got the white-spotted egg and handed it to Luigi.)

Luigi: Thanks...

Flavio: When the little critter comes out, let it know that I saved it. Alright?

Luigi: Yeah...sure...whatever...

(Luigi took the egg and he, Mario and Wario left the cove. As Luigi walked back to the S.S. Garlic, he noticed the sunset and it gave him a nice warm feeling...)

Luigi: Don't worry guys. I'll get the rest of you soon enough.


	8. Onward to Kong Isle

Chapter VIII: Onward to Kong Isle

(After braving the chilly conditions of Sherbet Land, Luigi was able to claim the white yoshi egg. He was now relaxing in his room on the S.S. Garlic. Purpley and Pinky were in there as well.)

Purpley: Luigi...I'm so sorry I left you. When I couldn't see you I got so scared and I just had to come back here.

Luigi: Don't worry about it. I understand. I'm just glad nothing happened to you. By the way, will Oshi be okay?

Pinky: He should be fine by tomorrow morning.

Luigi: Good to hear that...

(Waluigi came into the room.)

Waluigi: Hey guys! Dinner is served!

Luigi: Good to hear that too! I'm famished!

(Luigi and the two yoshis followed Waluigi to the kitchen where the rest of the party was eating ravioli.)

Luigi: Sweeeeet...

(Luigi didn't hesitate for a second. He started to chow down like a Tasmanian devil.)

Wario: Wow! You sure look like you wanted that.

Mario: Whoa Luigi! Slow down!

Luigi: burp Sorry. This adventuring business makes one work up an appetite you know.

Mario: I know exactly what you mean.

Luigi: So Wario...have you figured out where we're going next?

Wario: Eh...go ask Waluigi.

Luigi: Okay. Fine. Waluigi. Same question. Replace Wario's name with yours.

Waluigi: Well, after looking at the maps for awhile, I say we should shoot for Kong Isle.

Wario: Yeah. It's close fairly close to here and hopefully D.K. won't be a big jerk like that...guy.

Luigi: Good point. Heck, we can probably get the Kongs to team up with us and look for the egg.

Yosheta: What are Kongs?

Mario: Ah, the Kongs. We've been friends with them for quite a while now. They're really nice folks...with the possible exception of Cranky that is. Heh heh...

Luigi: Better give them a ring and let them know we're coming.

(Luigi whips out his phone and dials a number.)

Luigi: I always have a hard time remembering D.K.'s number... Oh, hello.

D.K.: Hey Mario! How's it going bud?!

Luigi: No, I'm Luigi.

D.K.: Oh, my bad. You two sound a lot alike over the phone. Anyway, what's up?

Luigi: I just had one teeny question for you. Have you seen any yoshi eggs lately?

D.K.: Hmm...does it have blue spots?

(D.K.'s response caught Luigi off guard.)

Luigi: Yes! That's one of the eggs I was looking for! Where did you get it?

D.K.: Diddy and Dixie found it in the Fungi Forest. They asked me if I knew anything about it, but I didn't so I've been holding onto it until someone came to get it.

Luigi: Awesome. I'll be there tomorrow to pick it up.

D.K.: That's a ten four, good buddy. Catch you later.

(Luigi hangs up the phone.)

Luigi: Oh man...this egg's gonna be so easy!

Wario: So D.K. has the next egg, huh? Wanna bet that he'll make you do something to get it?

Luigi: Like what?

Wario: Like...uh...lemme think...

Waluigi: He'll probably make you play a mini-game or something like that.

Mario: Oh c'mon now. Even if that is the case and Luigi somehow manages to blow it, I'm sure D.K. will give it to him anyway. He's not greedy you know.

Purpley: I don't know about you guys, but I wanna get some sleep. Good night.

(Purpley leaves the kitchen.)

Luigi: I second that. See you guys in the morning.

(Luigi leaves the kitchen as well. Meanwhile, inside a dark castle in a land that isn't on any map, not even the ones in _The World of Plit_, a dark shadowy figure sits upon a throne and gazes at a crystal ball that he has in his grasp.)

???: MOUSER!

(A mouse, the same one that Luigi encountered in Sherbet Land, appeared and bowed down.)

Mouser: What is it, my master?

???: I'm trusting that Luigi has been properly dealt with...

Mouse: But of course, my master. I got him good! I bamboozled him! I-

(The dark presence growls and shows the crystal ball to Mouser.)

???: THEN WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS?!

(Mouser looked at the crystal ball and gulped. The ball showed an image of Luigi and Purpley sleeping comfortably on the S.S. Garlic.)

Mouser: I...uh...I call it a...er...slight miscalculation...my master.

???: Get out of my sight, you useless rat!

(Mouser does as he was told. His master glares angrily at the crystal ball.)

???: I suppose that if you want the job done right, you've got to do it yourself. And you're going to help me. Aren't you, my little pet...

(The dark figure leans to his right and pets a distressed-looking pink Birdo which is chained to the throne. The Birdo just growls. The next morning was a relatively peaceful one. After Luigi woke up he stepped out onto the deck and took a deep breath. He was feeling pretty good. Luigi went into the kitchen to have breakfast and talk to his friends but all he found was a box of cereal with a yellow post-it note on it. Luigi pulls it off and reads it.)

Luigi: Hey you! The early birds got all the worms so here's your breakfast. Waluigi. Heh, Waluigi has a weeeeird sense of humor...

(Luigi ate two bowls of cereal, then he went to look for his friends. He eventually found all of them at the swimming pool near the back of the ship. Mario, Wario, and Pinky were sitting on beach chairs. Waluigi, Oshi, and Yosheta were swimming in the pool. Purpley was sitting on the edge of the pool and occasionally dipped her left foot in the water.)

Luigi: Hey guys. What's up?

Wario: Eh, not much. We were just waiting for you.

Luigi: Hey! Aren't you supposed to be steering the ship?

Wario: I've got two words for you. Cruise control, baby!

Mario: That's actually three words, dummy.

Luigi: Yeah, and I'd rather not be called "baby"

Mario: Anyway, we figured the next egg is going to easy to get so we're just chilling out. Speaking of chilling, did you have to beat the snot out of anyone to get that jewel?

Luigi: Well...I didn't actually fight anyone, but I ran into a big mouse.

Mario: A big mouse, eh?

Luigi: Yeah. He sure was a weird fellow. In fact, he seemed like he knew me.

Mario: Like the three-headed snake?

Luigi: Uh-huh. Wait a sec... No...no that can't be... Possible, but...

Wario: Hey, what are you mumbling about? Speak up, buddy.

Luigi: The mouse seemed to know about the first egg being in Sarasaland. And that Flavio beat Fryguy, although he thought he was our friend.

Wario: Fryguy? What's a Fryguy?

Mario: Hmm...let's see... There's Shy Guy, Fly Guy, Spear Guy, Game Guy, Stilt Guy, General Guy, Anti Guy... I'm pretty sure there's more though.

Luigi: Whatever. I'll probably figure it out sooner or later.

(Luigi noticed that most of his other companions were swimming in the pool.)

Luigi: Hey! Didn't your mothers ever tell what happens when you go swimming right after eating?!

Wario: Dude, we all ate a couple of hours ago. I think they'll be fine.

Waluigi: Hey Luigi! Wanna play Take a Breather with me?

Luigi: Sure. Why the heck not?

Mario: Heh heh heh. Poor poor Waluigi...

Wario: No kidding. He STILL thinks he can beat Luigi at that?!

Mario: He's not too bright, but he sure is a persistent little bugger.

Pinky: Excuse me but what's Take a Breather?

Mario: It's basically a breath holding contest. Easy peasy really.

Wario: Well, unless you're playing it with Luigi. No, seriously. He wins EVERY time. What was his best record anyway?

Waluigi: HOW THE HECK CAN YOU DO THAT?!

Luigi: Practice. Lots and lots of practice.

Mario: I don't remember. Uh...inhumanly long?

Wario: Good answer!

Mario: But yeah. Jokes aside. If there's anything Luigi can do better than jumping, it's swimming.

Pinky: Oooh...cool!

Wario: Don't forget about all the swimming based mini-games. You know...Cheep Cheep Chase, Manta Rings, Mario Medley...

Mario: Anyway, I'm not sure how he does it. His sleek physique probably has something to do with it.

Waluigi: WHY?! THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU SUCK!

Luigi: Than how come I won?

Waluigi: Why you...

(Luigi and Waluigi start pummeling each other while the yoshis watched.)

Mario: Ah great. Better do something before those two drown each other.

Wario: Or rather, before Luigi drowns Waluigi. Oy...how'd I get stuck with a wimpy brother...

(The fight subsided rather quickly.)

Luigi: You need more practice, Waluigi.

(Waluigi mutters something to himself. Luigi gets out of the pool.)

Mario: Are you two done now? Cause I got something I wanna ask Luigi.

Luigi: Yeah. What is it?

Mario: Were my eyes playing tricks on me or were you snowboarding?

Luigi: Well...you got me there. Yes, I was snowboarding and I'll probably regret saying this, but I actually had fun...

Mario: That's awesome. Actually, I have another quick Q. Where'd you get the snowboard from?

Luigi: To be honest it wasn't even a snowboard. It was the door of a cabin that looked like it got bombed. Wait a sec Oh...oh dear...

Mario: Hmm? Is something wrong?

Luigi: No. Nevermind. No problems here. So...uh...yeah... Snowboarding's pretty cool. I'd like to do it some more. You should try it too, Mario. I bet you'd like it.

Mario: I've been considering it for awhile and Peach mentioned to me that she wanted to go skiing sometime. Maybe we can plan a trip together. Obviously not right now but after this adventure's over.

Luigi: Sounds cool to me.

Wario: Hey guys. It looks like we're close to Kong Isle so I better get to the control room before we smack into it.

(Luigi watches Wario run down the deck.)

Luigi: Excellent. The blue yoshi egg's as good as mine!


	9. History Repeats Itself

Chapter IX: History Repeats Itself

(The S.S. Garlic has just reached Kong Isle where the blue yoshi egg was just waiting for Luigi to grab it. Luigi was the first to get off. He gazed around, but he didn't see any Kongs.)

Luigi: Hmm...where's D.K.? He should've been expecting me...

Mario: I'm guessing he's at the tree house.

(Luigi, Mario and the yoshis, who were curious about who the Kongs were, walked along the beach. Wario and Waluigi figured that the visit would be short so they just stayed on the ship.)

Mario: Er...if my memory serves me, and sometimes it doesn't, the tree house is at the other end of this tunnel.

(Before the party of six go in, D.K. came out. He also had Diddy and Dixie with him.)

D.K.: Hey there, Luigi! Nice to see you!

Luigi: Right back at you! Still have the egg?

D.K.: Sure do. But I have a little question. How did you lose an egg here?!

Luigi: It's a bit of a long story and to be honest, I don't know the whole thing...

(While Luigi was trying to explain everything to D.K., the yoshis noticed Diddy and Dixie. The Kongs also noticed them.)

Purpley: Cool! Monkeys!

Dixie: Oh wow! Yoshis!

Diddy: Who are you guys?

Oshi: My name's Oshi and this is my mom Purpley.

Diddy: I'm Diddy and this is Dixie. She's my girlfriend.

Dixie: Teehee... Who's your friend, Oshi?

Oshi: Oh, that's Yosheta. She's kinda shy. And this is her mom Pinky.

Pinky: Hello there.

D.K.: Hey Diddy. Would you mind grabbing the egg for me? It's in the banana hoard.

Diddy: No problem, D.K. You guys wanna come with me?

Oshi: Sure.

(The monkeys and the yoshis disappeared into the tunnel.)

Luigi: So basically I'm trying to get all the eggs back. There's four more after this one though.

D.K.: I'm sure you'll get them all eventually. Heck, if you need anything, anything at all, just gimme a ring. Okay?

(While Luigi and D.K. were talking, Mario noticed that something wasn't quite right...)

Mario: Uh...guys? Shouldn't Diddy be back here by now? And where'd the yoshis go?

(There was some awkward silence, then all three ran into the tunnel. When they came out at the other end, they couldn't believe their eyes. All of their friends, Diddy, Dixie, Pinky, Purpley, Oshi, and Yosheta lay beaten on the ground.)

Diddy: D.K...I'm...sorry...

(But it wasn't just the sight of hurt monkeys and yoshis that was bad. Floating above them on a magic carpet was a fat frog thing that was wearing a necklace, a crown, and a robe. It also had the blue yoshi egg in its grasp. When Luigi realized who this was, he lost his temper!)

Luigi: Did you do this?! Oh, I'll get you for this! Who are you?!

frog: I am the great Wart! Your worst nightmare! Whahaha!

(Luigi let out a war cry and leaped at Wart, but he used some sort of teleport move to dodge the attack. Around this time, Funky arrives at the scene in Diddy's hovercraft.)

Funky: Hey Diddy! I fixed your- What in blazes?!

Wart: You may have been able to get two of the eggs, but I'll see to it that you won't get this one!

(Wart tried to teleport again, the move seems to have failed.)

Wart: Curses! I've used up all of my magic on these puny friends of yours! No matter. I'll simply have to do this the old-fashioned way. This will prove to be rather amusing...

(And with that, Wart flew off. Luigi just stands there in shock.)

Luigi: I think...my heart just stopped...

(Luigi fainted. Mario spazzed out a little bit and knelt down to look at Luigi.)

D.K.: Whoa! Is he okay?!

Mario: Huh...weird... He seems to be at full HP...

(As suddenly as he fainted, Luigi woke right up.)

Luigi: Ugh...what was that...

Mario: Luigi! You gotta go after that freak! He's got the egg!

(Luigi shoved Funky out of the hovercraft.)

Funky: Dude! That's uncool, man!

(Luigi hopped into the hovercraft and drove off in pursuit of the enemy.)

Mario: Oh dear. This does not bode well...

(Either the hovercraft is a peppy ride or Wart's carpet is really slow. Whatever the case was, Luigi was quickly gaining on Wart. When he got fairly close, Luigi started to stand up.)

Luigi: C'mere you little...

(Hmm...odd. It looks like a storm is starting to brew. That's probably not good. Anyway, when Luigi was a few feet away, he leaped. Wart turned around and saw Luigi, but it was too late. Luigi was already on him.)

Wart: What?!

(This is certainly an interesting scene. Our hero desperately tried to rip the yoshi egg out of Wart's grasp while the villain tries to rid himself of the enraged plumber. This went on for quite awhile. Eventually the S.S. Garlic shows up and the weather gets worse. Luigi suddenly decides to fight dirty and bite Wart. Wart yelps in pain and releases his hold on the egg. Unfortunately it falls right into the sea... Wart doesn't seem to be the least bit displeased.)

Wart: You fool! Do you realize what you just did?! Unless you've got gills, you'll never see that egg again! Whahaha!

(Luigi just replies with a growl and then a rope brushed against his right arm. Mario had thrown it and now he, Wario and Waluigi were pulling him onto the deck.)

Wart: Oh no you don't!

(Wart tried to swat Luigi off the rope and into the rough waves, but instead he sent him flying face first into the cabin wall. Smash!)

Luigi: My nose...

Mario: Oops. Well, at least you're on. Wario! Waluigi! Go back down below deck and make sure the yoshis are okay!

(Wart flies over to the brothers. The storm has reached its peak now. If anyone were to go overboard, it would probably be the end for them.)

Wart: You fools think you can defeat me?!

(Mario and Luigi go into a fighting stance.)

Mario & Luigi: Bring it!

(Mario is the first to launch an attack. Mario takes a deep breath and blows ice all over Wart with his Freeze Blaster, an attack that is capable of freezing its target in one shot. But the move bounces right off him!)

Luigi: Wha?! That's not right!

(Luigi then tries the powerful Hyper Burn. This didn't work either!)

Wart: Is that the best you fools can do?!

(Wart dives toward Luigi, but he counters the attack with a jump.)

Mario: Let's try a Brothers Attack!

Luigi: I know just the thing...

(Luigi charges up a Thunderhand and Mario stands in front of him, then Luigi holds the ball of electricity above his head and jumps.)

Wart: What is this trickery?

Mario: Advance!

(Mario backs up and pounds Luigi into the ground with his hammer. Luigi burrows underground so he's under Wart, then he pops up and blasts Wart with a pillar of lightning! Wart wasn't even fazed however.)

Mario: This reminds me of when Bowser stole the Star Rod!

Wart: Most amusing, but I am quickly growing tired of this battle...

(Wart strikes Luigi with a bunch of lightning bolts. If Luigi's rage wasn't at it's peak already, it sure as heck is now!)

Luigi: That's it! Time to bring out the big guns!

Mario: You mean...Swing Brothers?!

Luigi: Exactly!

(Mario grabs Luigi by the hands and starts to swing him around in circles.)

Wart: What are you fools up to now?!

(Mario swings Luigi faster and faster until they look like a blur of red, green and blue. Finally Mario launches Luigi. The speed was excellent, the distance was good...but the aim was horrible! Luigi flew right into the sea!)

Luigi: Mama mia!

Mario: Oh no!

Wart: Whahaha! It would appear that you just did your brother in! And now I'll do the same to you!

(Wart unleashes a barrage of lightning bolts on Mario. They proved to be too hard for Mario to dodge and he now lay on the ground beaten just like the yoshis, Diddy and Dixie before. Wart then laughs for the last time and disappears.)

Luigi: Mario! Help me! gasp Oh crap! I got a cramp!

(Although Mario really wanted to help, he was too injured to stand up. In the water, Luigi struggled to return to the ship. Even though Luigi is a great swimmer, he was no match for the rough waves and they were quickly wearing him out. Luigi lost all of his strength and begin to sink into the dark murky water. Before he lost consciousness, he had enough time for one little thought.)

Luigi: (thinking) I...have failed...

(On the ship, Wario returned from below deck and came up to Mario.)

Wario: Whoa! What happened to you, Mario?! Where's Luigi?!

Mario: He's...he's gone...

(Wario just did a jaw drop and put a hand on his cheek. Some time later below the decks, Waluigi had given some mushrooms to Mario and the yoshis. Wario had his hands full in the control room. The yoshis looked pretty sad and Mario...well...he looks like he has fury!)

Mario: How could I have let this happen?! I've failed as a big brother!

Pinky: Calm down, Mario. Everything will be okay.

Mario: I can't calm down! Not after what I did!

Waluigi: Whoa...looks like somebody is full of angst!

Mario: I can't believe I did this! Especially after what happened when we were kids!

Purpley: Oh? What happened?

Mario: I...I don't want to talk about it...

Pinky: Please tell us. Maybe you'll feel better if you let it out.

Mario: I-I-I almost...killed Luigi once...

(The yoshis gasped.)

Mario: It was back when we were just kids...

(A flashback scene starts. We see young Luigi curled up in a blanket on the living room couch. Mario was also in the living room and he looked like he was ready to go play in the snow.)

Mario: (narrating) Back when Luigi was seven, and that's pretty young for humans, he was sick and had to stay in the house. It was Christmas Break and I really wanted to go sledding with Wario and my other friends, but my dad said I had to stay home and look after Luigi. He seemed okay to me so I took him along to go sledding with me.

(The flashback now showed Mario and Luigi sitting on a sled on top of a hill. Luigi looked like he was half-asleep.)

Mario: Hang on real tight, okay Luigi? (narrating) The thing is...he didn't hang on. Or he couldn't. I'm not sure which... He fell off halfway down and when I went to get him, he wasn't moving at all...

(Mario looks at poor Luigi laying in the snow.)

Mario: LUIGI!

(The next scene of the flashback shows some paramedics loading Luigi onto an ambulance. Mario's parents were also on the scene scolding Mario. Mario just looked confused.)

Mario's mom: How could you do this?! You knew Luigi was sick!

Mario's dad: I'm disappointed in you, Mario...

Mario: (narrating) Luigi was taken to the hospital and he almost died. He had pneumonia or something. I can't remember. And I'm not sure if I want to. When my parents brought him home, I couldn't believe what he said to me...

(The flashback now shows Mario sitting in the living room alone. Then his parents come in. Mario's dad is holding Luigi in his arms. Mario goes to greet them and Luigi sleepily looks at him.)

Luigi: I'm sorry I couldn't hang on. You must think I'm a bad brother now and you'll never want to play with me again...

(Mario looked like he was gonna cry and the flashback ends. Back in the present, Mario starts to cry and he punches a wall.)

Waluigi: Hey! Watch it! If Wario sees one little dent on this ship, he'll flip out!

Mario: That's Luigi for you! He's always thinking of others and not of himself! He doesn't care if anything happens to him! I'm his big brother! I'm supposed to protect him! I...I...

(Pinky pats Mario on the back.)

Pinky: Calm down, dear. I'm sure Luigi will be okay. He's always okay.

Waluigi: Yeah Mario. We're talking about Luigi here. He's a pretty tough guy. Seriously. This has happened before and he lived to tell the tale.

Mario: I don't want to talk anymore, guys. I need to lie down for awhile...

(Meanwhile far below the waves, Luigi continued to sink deeper and deeper in the sea. Huh? What's that poking around that coral reef? This that...a mermaid? Oh wait. It's got legs and some weird looking thing over her mouth. It's human. That ridiculously long hair made me think it was a mermaid. Anyway, the "mermaid" was just minding her own business when Luigi settled down onto the bed of coral right next to her. She curiously looks at him for a moment, then grabs him and swims toward something that looks like a giant snowglobe...)


	10. Down But Not Out

Chapter X: Down But Not Out

(Luigi almost had the blue yoshi egg on Kong Isle, but it was snatched up by Wart, the frog that had turned the yoshis into eggs in the first place. Luigi and Mario faced off against him in a showdown on the S.S. Garlic, but things didn't go in favor of our heroes and it would've been hook, line and sinker for Luigi if an unknown girl hadn't come along. Recap aside, Luigi was slowly regaining consciousness. When he finally opened his eyes, he found himself staring face to face with...a clone of himself?! Luigi leapt off of the bed that he was laying on and went into a fighting stance.)

Luigi: Oh, that's real mature! Ambushing a guy when he's down!

(Luigi stayed in his stance for a minute, waiting for the clone to make a move. It never did. Luigi's curiosity eventually got the better of him and he slowly got close to the clone and poked it in the eye.)

Luigi: Oh wow! It's just a plushie! A life-size plushie of me!

(Luigi sat down on the bed and studied the plush toy carefully.)

Luigi: I must say...this thing captures my likeness almost perfectly! But is my nose really that big? I wonder who this belongs to...

(For the first time since he woke up, Luigi looked at the environment. It looked like he was in a bedroom of some sort. There was a bed, a dresser, and a desk with a computer on it. But something seems a bit odd about this bedroom. The posters on the walls all had Luigi on them. The shelves had all kinds of Luigi trinkets on them, quite a few of which Luigi's never seen before. There was a Luigi's Mansion Player's Guide on the dresser. There was a Do Not Disturb sign that had a picture of Luigi sleeping on it on the only door in the room. Even the Nintendo DS that was sitting on the desk had a Luigi decal on it.)

Luigi: A-am I dead? Is...is this...heaven?

(Luigi began to feel weak and he fell onto the bed. He didn't know what to do or what was going on. Then he noticed a lava lamp on the desk. The top and base were a strange mix of colors that resembled ty-dye. The wax was blue and the liquid was purple. Even though Luigi was a huge fan of lava lamps, he'd never seen one like this one before. He lay on the bed and watched the lava lamp and before he knew it, he was fast asleep. When Luigi woke up again, he found himself in the same place as before. But he wasn't alone this time. There was a girl playing a game on the computer. Luigi looked at her, but didn't say a word. She looked like a teenager that is about Mario's height. She was wearing a purple shirt, dark blue jeans, and white shoes with blue stars on them. Her choice of headgear was a purple headband and she had a very long, brown ponytail. Seriously. If Dixie Kong's ponytail had a rival, this would be it. The girl was obviously way into the game and wouldn't have noticed Luigi if he hadn't yawned.)

girl: Hmm?

(The girl completely forgot about the game she was playing and rushed to Luigi's side.)

girl: Oh! Good to see you finally woke up! Are you okay?

Luigi: Yeah...I think so... Where am I? And who are you?

girl: Ugh...I've been practicing this stupid line for ages. It's about time I get to use it. Ahem. I am Princess Amy Kay and this is the city of Aquapolis.

Luigi: Aquapolis? Never heard of it before.

Amy: Not many people have. Considering the fact that this place is underwater and all.

Luigi: Underwater?! You're kidding!

Amy: I kid you not. Look out the window if you don't believe me.

(Amy pointed to the only window in the room. Luigi looked and saw that Aquapolis is about the same size as Toad Town, which is pretty large as far as Plit cities go. Luigi looked up a bit and saw that the city was covered with a see-through bubble of some sort and the city was indeed underwater. Luigi tried to say something, but no sound left his mouth. Eventually the words came.)

Luigi: How on Plit did I get here?!

Amy: I was wondering the same thing. You see, I was just swimming outside of the city when I saw you on the ocean floor. I took you inside the city and revived you. You wouldn't talk to me though or even open your eyes so I brought you here.

(Luigi rubbed his head and tried to remember what happened.)

Luigi: Wart...that fiend... I'm sorry, whoever you are. But I have to go now...

(Luigi turned to head for the door, but then he stumbled.)

Luigi: No...not again...

Amy: I don't know where you think you're going. You can't leave the city. There's no way you could possibly hold your breath long enough for you to swim to the surface and even if you could, you're obviously still weak from whatever happened to you earlier.

(Luigi paused for a moment. Even though he really didn't want to admit it, he knew that Amy was right.)

Luigi: I...I gotta do something...

(Amy helped Luigi onto the bed, then she took a bottle of pink liquid off the desk and handed it to Luigi.)

Amy: All you can do right now is rest and drink this elixir. Trust me. It'll make you feel better in no time.

(Luigi uncorked the bottle and took a sip.)

Luigi: Mmm...cherry flavor...

(As Luigi gulped down the elixir, Amy started to ask him some questions.)

Amy: Are you who I think you are?

Luigi: Depends. Who do you think I am? Green Stache? Player Two? Mario Brother Guy?

Amy: Oh Luigi. You're so silly! Of course I know your name! I'm probably your biggest fan!

Luigi: Heh heh. I should've guessed. What with all the stuff you have in here like that big plushie that scared me half to death!

(Amy nudges the plushie.)

Amy: Oh, this old thing. Hee hee. Feeling better?

Luigi: Why, yes. As a matter of fact, I am. Thanks for the drink...um... Sorry, I didn't catch your name.

Amy: The name's Amy Kay. I'm the princess of Aquapolis. I really don't care for my name all that much, but eh. What are ya gonna do?

Luigi: You kinda look like a hippie chick to me. Okay if I just call you Chick?

Amy: Hmm...I like the sound of that. Sure. Go ahead. But now I'm just wondering...what's a celeb like you doing on the ocean floor?

Luigi: It's a bit of a long story. I don't wanna bother you with it though. I mean, we just met.

Amy: Oh. I see. Alright then.

Luigi: What do you do around here anyway?

Amy: I can't speak for the entire city, but I like to sit around on my butt all day and play video games. Speaking of which, I have a game I wanna finish. Feel free to play with the stuff I have in here.

(Amy sat down at the desk and continued with her computer game.)

Amy: Mario, you wuss! You drowned in two feet of water! Holy crap! You died of dysentery, Peach! You suck!

Luigi: What game are you playing?! Is that...Oregon Trail?!

Amy: Yeah yeah. I know. I gotta find better use of my time. I was thinking about going for a swim later, but eh...

Luigi: Excuse me for asking, but could you show me where the bathroom is?

Amy: Hmm...I would, but if my parents catch you things could get ugly. But don't worry. I think I can get you there. I have a plan...

(A moment later, Luigi found himself following Amy down an Aquapolis Castle corridor.)

Amy: When I tell you to, go real limp and don't blink your eyes.

Luigi: What? Why?

Amy: Just trust me.

(Amy suddenly stopped walking.)

Amy: Someone's coming! Quick, do what I told you! Oh, and you might wanna stop breathing too!

(Luigi had no idea what was going on, but he did what he was told. He let himself drop to the floor, stared straight ahead, took a breath and held it. Amy grabbed Luigi's hand. Just in the nick of time. A lady that looked a bit like Amy, but a bit chubbier and without the massive ponytail, appeared.)

Amy: Hi mother.

Amy's mom: Hi Amy Kay. Hmm? Where are you going with that doll of yours?

Luigi: (thinking) Clever...having me pose as her plushie...

Amy: I'm just taking it to the plushie room. No biggie.

Amy's mom: Well, don't be in there for too long. Dinner is in ten minutes.

Amy: Okay mother.

(Luigi accidentally blinked. The queen noticed.)

Amy's mom: Did that thing just-

Amy: No mother. You're thinking too hard again.

Amy's mom: I swear. You're making that thing look too realistic.

Luigi: (thinking) Great...now if only I could breathe!

Amy: Don't worry, mother. I won't be in there for very long. Later!

(Amy drags Luigi down the hall and around a corner. Luigi lets go of his breath.)

Luigi: Hoo! That was a close one!

Amy: You're lucky that wasn't my dad. Anyway, the bathroom's the first door on your left. Don't take too long in there.

(Luigi went in the door. A few moments later, there was a toilet flush sound and Luigi came out.)

Luigi: Ah...I needed that. Okay. I better get back in your room.

(Luigi and Amy made their way back to the bedroom. Luckily they didn't encounter anyone on the way there. Back inside...)

Luigi: What was the plushie room that you mentioned?

Amy: Eh, it's basically where I keep all my non-Luigi plushies. Nothing special really.

Luigi: Think I could see it sometime?

Amy: Maybe. I really hate to leave you like this, but I gotta go eat dinner now. I'll try to bring back something for you.

Luigi: Oh. Alright then.

Amy: Feel free to read a book for something. Okay? See you later.

(Amy left the bedroom. Luigi sighed and looked out the window. He knew that he should be happy that Amy saved his life, but for some reason he felt really sad and lonely right now. On the S.S. Garlic, Mario and the yoshis were in the cabin, the one Luigi stayed in, and mourning over the loss of their best friend.)

Purpley: I can't believe he's gone...just like that...

Yosheta: What are we supposed to do now? We don't have a leader.

Oshi: I never even had the chance to challenge him to a tilting island fight.

(Mario didn't say anything. He just sat on the bed and gazed at a photo of Luigi that he always carried with him for reasons unknown.)

Pinky: Isn't there anything we can do, Mario?

(Mario just looks at her and sighs.)

Mario: I don't know... If only there was some clue that Luigi's still alive. But there isn't. There isn't a hope...

(Waluigi barged into the room.)

Waluigi: Sorry to interrupt weepy time, but Wario's complaining that we've been sitting in the same place all day. Where are we supposed to go?

(There was a moment of silence.)

Mario: Take her home. We're finished...

Waluigi: Eh?

Mario: When we get back, the yoshis and I will take the warp pipe back to Yoshi's Island and make a shrine for Luigi there. It's the least I can do.

Waluigi: Okay then. I'll tell Wario to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom. By the way, your laser pointer is on.

Mario: What are you talking about? I don't have a laser pointer.

Waluigi: Then what's that light in your pocket? Whatever.

(Waluigi left. Mario looked at his lap and noticed that there was a weird red light in his right pocket. He reached in the pocket and pulls it out.)

Pinky: Hey...it's that ring you found before we got the first egg!

Mario: I totally forgot about this thing. I wonder why it's lit up like that though.

Pinky: Maybe it's trying to tell us something.

Mario: Maybe. Just Maybe...


	11. A Glint of Hope

Chapter XI: A Glint of Hope

(After taking a plunge, Luigi ended up in the underwater city of Aquapolis where its princess, who happens to be a huge fan of Luigi, had taken him under her wing. Right now Luigi was sitting in Amy's room and flipping through the Luigi's Mansion Players Guide when the princess came in holding a plate full of miniature sandwiches.)

Amy: Here's you dinner. Enjoy!

Luigi: I'm not really hungry. Then again...that does look pretty good...

(Luigi popped one of the sandwiches in his mouth. Then another. And another. Within minutes, he polished off the whole plate.)

Luigi: I don't know what kind of sauce you put in those things, but it's awesome!

Amy: Glad to hear you like it. Family recipe, you know.

Luigi: You're gonna have to gimme that recipe sometime.

Amy: So what really happened to you? How'd you end up down here?

Luigi: It's actually a pretty long story that'll take awhile to tell. Prepare to be bored to death.

(Luigi tells Amy about how he got stranded on Yoshi's Island several years ago and became the leader of a herd. Then he explains to her about the time he returned to the island and saved the yoshis from being captured by zookeepers. Finally, he gives her a recap of the events that have occurred during the last few days.)

Amy: Wow... I guess there's a lot of stuff about you that I don't know about, huh?

Luigi: Yeah. Pretty much. I just wish there was something I could do...

Amy: I know it's a bit of a long shot, but do you want me to help you look for the egg tomorrow?

Luigi: Uh... Hey, that's a pretty cool ring you have there.

Amy: Oh, you dig mood rings, huh?

Luigi: Yeah, but I was talking about the one on your left hand.

(Amy looked at the ring on that hand. It had a green heart-shaped jewel on it.)

Amy: What? This old thing? I found it quite awhile ago. It reminded me of you for some reason so I kept it.)

(The jewel suddenly starts to glow.)

Luigi: Whoa! Neat!

Amy: Weird...it's never done that before...

Luigi: Really? Huh. Maybe we can figure it out tomorrow. I'm pretty tired right now.

Amy: Yeah. I feel like going to bed right now too. Hmm...I guess I won't be needing this tonight!

(Amy shoves the plushie Luigi off her bed, then they both settled in for the night. Amy turned off the light.)

Luigi: Nice glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling.

Amy: Thanks. I never get to see real stars so this is the next best thing.

Luigi: Aww...how sad...

(Luigi and Amy went to sleep. Luigi woke up sometime later though. He seemed to be pretty disturbed and for a moment he forgot where he was.)

Luigi: sigh If only there was some way I could tell Mario where I am...

(Luigi noticed Amy's computer and he got an idea.)

Luigi: I wonder if this thing has an internet connection.

(Luigi booted it up and started to do some stuff on it.)

Luigi: Bingo. That would be a yes. Okay now. Let's see. E-mail...lil green bro at MKOL dot com. Password...I'm-a number one.

(Meanwhile on the S.S. Garlic, Mario was sound asleep when some funky music started up. It sounded like the ending credits to Super Mario World, but a lot faster.)

Mario: Urgh...Luigi...this is not the time to e-mail me... Wait a minute... Luigi?!

(Mario grabs his back pack and takes his Mailbox SP out. Then he flips the device open.)

Mario: Whaaat? A...a message from Luigi?!

(Mario reads the message aloud.)

Mario: 'Mario, I am sending you this message to let you know that I'm fine. I've ended up in the underwater city of...(slowly) ah-kwa-poh-liss...ooookay... (normal) and the princess there is taking care of me. Please let the yoshis know about this and don't worry about me. Luigi' Luigi... So he's not dead after all...

(Mario closed the Mailbox SP and tucked it back in his back pack, then he went back to bed. He was relieved to hear from Luigi, but he wished he knew more about where he was. The next morning, Wario woke him up.)

Wario: Hey dude. We're back in the Mushroom Kingdom. Now get your butt home!

Mario: What? Now? But...

Wario: But what? I was told that you wanted to go back home.

Mario: That's true. But that was before I got a message from Luigi.

Wario: Oh boy... Your head's messed up now, isn't it? You better go see a doctor or something.

Mario: No. I really mean it.

(Mario got his Mailbox SP out and showed the e-mail to Wario.)

Wario: Aquapolis, eh? You know, I think I saw something about that in _The World of Plit_. You stay right there. I'll be right back.

(Wario left for a moment and he came back with _The World of Plit_. He sits down next to Mario and opens the book.)

Wario: Let's see...index of places that might not exist... Ah, here it is. Aquapolis. Pronounced ah-kwop-ah-liss. It is said that Aquapolis is a city much like Toad Town concealed entirely inside a clear plastic bubble underwater near Kong Isle. Yeah. That sounds about right.

Mario: Okay, so we have a good idea about where Luigi is now. But now the problem is actually getting him...

(Waluigi came in.)

Waluigi: What's up, Mario? I thought you wanted to get to Yoshi's Island and make a shrine for Luigi.

Mario: Not anymore! I know where he is! Kinda...

Wario: Yeah. Seems Mr. Diehard ended up in an underwater city.

Mario: Now we need to figure out how to get him...

(All three of them became quiet. Waluigi broke the silence.)

Waluigi: I have an idea. It's not exactly pretty, but I can't think of anything else. C'mon Wario. We gotta go fetch something. Mario, you and the yoshis just stick around here. Don't worry. Everything will be alllll right...

(Waluigi and Wario left. Pinky, who was sleeping in the same room as Mario, woke up.)

Pinky: What's going on? Are we home?

Mario: Change of plans. We're gonna go save Luigi.

(Pinky just looked confused. Later, Mario and the yoshis were almost done eating breakfast when they heard a loud thump outside.)

Yosheta: What was that?

Mario: I don't know, but I'm gonna find out.

(Mario left the kitchen and he quickly noticed that the S.S. Garlic was moving. Wario must be in the control room. He decided to go there. When he went in, he saw Wario doing the usual business in there.)

Wario: Hey! What are you doing in here?!

Mario: I thought I heard something big around here.

Wario: That would be Waluigi. He's at the very back of the ship. You better go see him.

(Mario shrugs and leaves the control room. At the back of the ship, Waluigi was tinkering with a fairly large piece of machinery when Mario came.)

Mario: What the heck is that thing?

(Waluigi backs up so Mario could see it better. It was a submarine. The paint job on it was similar to the one Luigi's kart, the Green Fire, has.)

Waluigi: Ladies and gents. I present to you Luigi's personal sub, the Green Marine!

Mario: A submarine?! What...but...how...

Waluigi: Until now, only E. Gadd, Luigi and I knew about it. Unfortunately, it's still in the prototype stage...

(Mario looks at the controls in the cockpit.)

Mario: I'm guessing you plan on taking this thing down to Aquapolis and get Luigi, huh?

Waluigi: Actually, I figured you would do it. To be honest, it would be really awkward if I did it. Also, chances are he'd kill me or at least give me a beatdown if he found out I used the Green Marine.

Mario: Nah, I doubt that. If he knew you played a role in saving him, he wouldn't do that.

Waluigi: Anyway, Wario's getting the ship to around the place where we lost Luigi. And like I said, this is still a bit of a prototype, mainly because we haven't tested out the weapons yet. But hopefully you won't need to blow up anything, huh?

Mario: Heh heh. Yeah. Anyway, I'll let the yoshis know what's up.

(Mario found the yoshis in his room. They all still seemed a bit sad.)

Mario: Why the long faces, guys? Didn't I already tell you that Luigi's still alive?

Purpley: Yeah yeah. I know. I'm not sure what to think right now.

Mario: You guys should go do something that'll help take your minds off this. I wonder if there's some pencils and paper around here...

(After Mario gave the yoshis something to do, he laid down for a nap. Pinky woke him up sometime later.)

Mario: D'oh...what is it now, Pinky?

Pinky: Your ring is glowing again.

(Mario looked at his right hand. After seeing the ring glow yesterday, he decided to wear it so he could easily keep an eye on it. The ring was indeed glowing, but it wasn't nearly as bright as it was the night before. The more Mario looked at the ring, the brighter it got. Eventually, it got as bright as it was before.)

Mario: Hmm? Of course! Why didn't I think of that?!

(Mario got up and went to the control room.)

Mario: Wario! Stop the boat! This is the spot!

(Later, Waluigi was getting the crane ready so he could put the Green Marine in the water.)

Wario: What gives you the crazy idea that this is the right place?

(Mario gazes at the ring.)

Mario: As Luigi once told me when we were golfing...you gotta believe!

Waluigi: Everything's all set. Just waiting for the pilot to get in the sub.

Mario: sigh I'm kinda nervous about this though...

(Wario shoves Mario toward the Green Marine.)

Wario: Ah you'll be fine. There isn't much that you can't handle.

(Mario climbs into the Green Marine. Purpley, who was a bit curious about what's going on, walks up to Wario.)

Purpley: What is that thing? And what is Mario doing in it?

Wario: This, my violet-colored friend, is how we're going to get our good buddy Luigi back.

Mario: Okay. I'm good to go. Wish me luck, guys.

(Purpley just stands there and looks confused. Waluigi uses the crane to pick up the Green Machine and put it in the sea. Mario waves to his friends and closes the hatch. Mario gazes at the controls for a moment.)

Mario: Couldn't Waluigi at least tell me how to operate this thing?!

(Luckily, Mario is a versatile and resourceful guy and he quickly figures it out.)

Mario: Luigi, here I come.

(Mario makes the Green Marine dive down and he keeps a look-out for any signs of Aquapolis where poor Luigi was waiting for him. At the same time, he kept an eye on the ring that he wore, which was now glowing brighter than ever...)


	12. Undersea Antics

Chapter XII: Undersea Antics

(After receiving a message that Luigi is alive, Mario and Waluigi decide to use Luigi's sub, the Green Marine, to rescue him. On that same morning under the sea, Luigi woke up. Amy was already awake and doing something on her computer. Today Amy was wearing a ty-dye shirt, some-what baggy light-blue jeans and black sandals. Her ponytail and headband were the same as before.)

Luigi: Whoa...nice outfit, Chicky.

Amy: Thanks. I got you your breakfast already. Hope you like ham and cheese Hot Pockets.

Luigi: Actually, can you get me to the bathroom?

Amy: Sorry, but I'm kinda in the middle of something. Can't you get there yourself?

Luigi: I don't know the way.

Amy: Turn left when you leave, take a right at the first hallway. It's the third door on the left. And don't forget to act like a plushie if anyone comes.

Luigi: Thanks.

(Luigi left the safety of Amy's room and followed her directions to the bathroom. He had no trouble getting there. It was on the way back that he had trouble. He took a wrong turn and then he heard footsteps behind him. He quickly assumed the position. Amy's mom came and saw Luigi.)

Amy's mom: What is this doing here? I thought Amy put that in the plushie room yesterday.

(Luigi accidentally blinked his eyes.)

Amy's mom: Wait a minute...

(Amy's mom started to poke Luigi in the ribs. There was no way Luigi wasn't gonna react to that.)

Luigi: Gah! Don't do that!

Amy's mom: Eek! It IS alive! I knew you looked too real to be a doll!

Luigi: Please don't hurt me! I wasn't gonna do anything! Honest!

Amy's mom: You wouldn't happen to be Luigi would you?

Luigi: You know who I am?

Amy's mom: Hard for me not to know. My daughter is always talking about how "cool" you are and how she's always wanted to meet you. You know something. I'm glad you're here. Amy Kay's always stuck in this castle and she's never really had any friends. You're just what she needed. In fact, why don't you go take her on one of your little adventures with you? I do want her to get out more, but her father...well... Listen, just go back to Amy and pretend you never saw me. I do suggest you watch out for my husband though. He's not nearly as understanding as I am and he can be such a brute...

(Amy's mom shoos Luigi away. He makes his way back to Amy's room.)

Amy: Feeling better?

Luigi: I'm a little spooked, but I'm fine.

Amy: What happened?

Luigi: I kinda had a run-in with your mom. But don't worry. She still thinks I'm a plushie. Mmm...those Hot Pockets sure look good...

(Luigi ate breakfast, then he and Amy relaxed and listened to some music on the computer for awhile, then they decided to leave the city and search for the egg.)

Amy: Getting out of here is gonna be kinda tricky, but I know a shortcut.

(Amy leads Luigi through a few corridors and out the back door of the castle, then they went through the castle garden and to...a trap door? Amy pulls out two odd-looking devices and hands one to Luigi. Luigi just tilts his head sideways.)

Amy: You put it over your mouth. Trust me. It's way better than using scuba gear.

(Luigi does so.)

Luigi: Like this?

Amy: Yup. Exactly. Now let's go find that egg!

(Amy puts her device on and opens the trap door, then they both dive in and swim through a short tunnel. Although Luigi is an agile swimmer, Amy is even faster. Her speed surprised Luigi at first, but then he remembered that she lives in a city that is underwater and had plenty of time to work on her swimming skills.)

Amy: You keeping up okay?

Luigi: You've done this before, haven't you?

(After the pair emerge from the tunnel, they begin to scour the sea floor for the yoshi egg. But after what seemed like hours, they decided to rest on a patch of seaweed.)

Amy: Oh man. This is harder than I thought.

Luigi: Argh...nothing's easy for me... Whoa! Looks like your ring is glowing again! Quite brightly I might add!

Amy: Huh. Maybe there's something around here that's making it do that. Let's split up and look around.

(The two of them part ways for awhile. Luigi was in the middle of checking out a bunch of red kelp when he felt Amy tap him on the shoulder.)

Amy: I foooound it!

(Before Luigi could say anything, Amy yanks him away from the kelp and swims to an orange bed of coral.)

Luigi: Well I'll be...

(Luigi and Amy saw a certain blue-spotted object. It was wedged between two rather sharp-looking pieces of coral.)

Amy: I tried to get it out, but it wouldn't budge.

Luigi: Alright. Lemme give it a shot. Easy...easy...

(Luigi tugs on the egg a bit...and the coral split!)

Luigi: Whoa! Well, that was easy!

(As suddenly as the pieces of coral parted, they snapped together. It was actually the pincher of a giant crab!)

Luigi & Amy: AAAHHH!!!

(At the same time, the Green Marine, with Mario in it of course, was approaching the area. Mario's ring was so bright now that he had to put it in his pocket so it didn't blind him.)

Mario: What on Plit is that?! Oh no! It's attacking those poor people! Well, I guess now's a good time to test the weapons on this thing! Missiles away!

(Mario starts to blast the crab with missiles, much to Luigi and Amy's surprise.)

Luigi: Argh! It was a trap!

Amy: SWIM AWAAAY!

(With the blue yoshi egg in tow, Luigi and Amy made their way make to Aquapolis. The crab's probably as good as dead by now.)

Mario: Well, that was certainly interesting. I'll have to let Waluigi know that there's quite a bit of recoil behind those missiles. Yeesh. I wonder what the heck those people were doing there. Or where they went. I wanna say they went...thatta way...

(Mario tinkers with the controls a bit and the Green Marine moves in the direction that he thought he saw Luigi and Amy go. After a few minutes, he sees the snowglobe-like thing that is Aquapolis.)

Mario: Whoaaa... THAT'S Aquapolis?! Uh...how do I get inside?

(Mario searches for a way in. He finds a tunnel, but it's too small for the Green Marine. It's the same tunnel that Luigi and Amy used to get out. After looking for a little while longer, Mario finds one that was much bigger. Mario guides the Green Marine through it and finds an air pocket at the end. The Green Marine surfaces and Mario opens the hatch.)

Mario: Looks like this is the end of the voyage. Time to look for Luigi.

(There was a pair of glass doors in the room that Mario was now in. He climbs out of the Green Marine and heads through them. On the other side was a small hallway with another pair of glass doors...which were being guarded by a couple of Cheep Cheeps that looked a lot like Sushie.)

C.C.G. 1: Who goes there?! What business do you have here?!

Mario: I...uh...I'm looking for someone...

C.C.G. 1: Well you picked the wrong place to look for him, buddy!

C.C.G. 2: Hold up now! This guy looks familiar. Let's hear what he has to say.

C.C.G. 1: Yeah...I think I've seen you before. You're the guy the princess likes, aren't you?

Mario: Ummm... It's-a me, Mario?

C.C.G. 1: Nope. You're not the one.

C.C.G. 2: Mario...Mario...Mario... Oh yes! Luigi's brother, Mario!

Mario: Yeeeah...that's me...

C.C.G. 1: Why didn't you say so? Come on in!

C.C.G. 2: The princess likes Luigi more, but I'm sure she'd like to see you too.

(The Cheep Cheep Guards open the doors for Mario. He shrugs and heads in. As he makes his way to the castle, he gazes around at the buildings.)

Mario: Whoa...for some reason, this place reminds me of Poshley Heights...

(In Amy's room, Luigi was carefully examining the egg he just got and Amy was listening to some music on her computer.)

Luigi: The egg seems to be fine. This is very fortunate.

Amy: I don't care what anyone says, Stickerbrush Symphony is the best Donkey Kong Country song. Period.

Luigi: You gotta admit, Aquatic Ambiance is great too.

Amy: Of course it is. And so is the SNES version of Water World.

Luigi: Uh...SNES version?

Amy: Oh, didn't you know? The soundtrack for the GBA version of DKC3 is totally different than the SNES version. I'll put the GBA version of Water World on.

(Amy does so and the two listen to it for awhile.)

Luigi: An Aquatic Ambiance remix?! Awesome!

(There was a knock on the door.)

Amy: I'm kinda busy, mother!

(The door opens. Luigi and Amy gasped when they saw who it was...)


	13. Party of Nine

Chapter XIII: Party of Nine

(While Luigi and Amy found the blue yoshi egg on the sea floor, Mario was making his way to Aquapolis where he finally finds his brother...)

Luigi: MARIO?!

Mario: LUIGI!!!

(Mario has Luigi wrapped up in a bear hug. Amy silently watches the reunited brothers.)

Mario: I thought I've lost you, Luigi. I'm so sorry...

Luigi: Hey hey...no need to apologize. But how'd you find me?

(Mario let go of Luigi and pulls his glowing red ring out of his pocket.)

Amy: Hmm?

(Amy shows Mario her glowing green ring.)

Mario: Just as I thought!

Amy: I would never have guessed.

(Since the rings' purpose have been fulfilled, they both stopped glowing.)

Mario: Who are you? Are you the princess?

Amy: Yes. I'm Princess Amy Kay. But please, just call me Chicky.

Mario: Glad to meet you. Thank you so much for taking care of Luigi. I wouldn't know what to with mys-

(There was a knock on the door.)

Amy: Crap! Hide behind my bed!

Amy's mom: Amy Kay! I know you have company in there! Let me in!

(Amy had no idea how her mom knew about Luigi, but she knows she couldn't hide him any longer and she opens the door.)

Amy's mom: Oh good. Mario got here okay.

Amy: Whaaat?

Mario: Yeah. While I was wandering around in the castle I ran into your mom and she told me where Luigi was.

Amy: And you knew about Luigi...how?

Amy's mom: I bumped into him in the halls this morning.

Amy: And yet you're not mad at me for keeping him in here?

Amy's mom: Why should I be? This is what you've always wanted. You were always telling me about how you've wanted to meet Luigi. Maybe if you ask him nicely, he might take you with him on his adventure.

Amy: Huh?!

Luigi: I wouldn't mind taking her along, but are you sure that's okay?

Amy's mom: It's perfectly fine with me. Don't worry about my husband. I can handle him on my own.

Amy: Well...if it's really okay...

Amy's mom: I'll run ahead and tell the guards to let you through the gate.

(Amy's mom leaves. Amy starts to pack her suitcase, which she's never used in her life by the way.)

Mario: Whoa! Is that the egg that Wart stole from Kong Isle?

Luigi: Yeah. But I got it back!

Mario: Great. So there's four more to go. We're about halfway there already.

Luigi: Hopefully the rest won't be hard to get. I just gotta remember to stay out of the water. Heh heh.

Amy: Okay. I think I've got everything I need. Shall we be going now?

Mario: Yeah. Everyone's probably wondering where the heck we are.

(Luigi and Mario follow Amy out of the castle and to the gate where the Cheep Cheep Guards were waiting for their arrival.)

C.C.G. 1: Oh Princess Amy Kay. Your mother told us the whole thing.

C.C.G. 2: Please promise us that you'll have a safe trip.

Amy: C'mon you two. You're acting like I'm never coming back. And I'm traveling with Luigi. He'll make sure nothing happens to me, right Luigi?

(Luigi nods. The Cheep Cheeps open the gateway and allow the threesome to leave the city. Past the doors...)

Luigi: Wha...what's the Green Marine doing here?!

Mario: What else did you expect me to come here in? Oh dear. We have a bit of a problem...

Luigi & Amy: Hmm?

Mario: The Green Marine's only a two-seater.

Amy: Don't worry. I can just ride on top.

Mario: Uh...isn't air going to be a bit of a-

(Amy whips out her underwater breathing device and puts it on.)

Mario: Never mind. Lemme just take your luggage and put it in for you.

(Mario grabs Amy's suitcase and puts it in the submarine, then he and Luigi get in. Luigi closes the hatch and Amy climbs on, then the Green Marine sinks into the water and goes through the tunnel. A short while later, a rather familiar voice crackles over the Green Marine's communication device.)

Waluigi: Purple to Red! Purple to Red! Are you freaking there or what?!

Mario: Oh! Uh... Red here. I'm fine.

Waluigi: Finally! For awhile I thought you ran out of oxygen or something. Cause, you know, that would be bad.

Mario: Nope. Everything's A-OK. In fact, mission accomplished. I've...uh...got Green with me. I'm on my way to the surface right now.

Waluigi: Is that so? Excellent. I'll get the crane ready.

(Everything was quiet after that. Luigi decided to rest his eyes for a little while. The past few days have been a bit much for him. Above the water, everyone on the S.S. Garlic were eagerly awaiting for the arrival of the Green Marine.)

Wario: Are you sure about this, Waluigi?

Waluigi: Dude, I talked to Mario a little while ago. He should get here any minute.

(A few minutes later, a spot of water near the ship began to froth and bubble and the Green Marine, with Amy still on it, appeared.)

Purpley: Look! There it is!

Oshi: Who's that on it though?

Wario: Uh oh. Looks like a hitch hiker.

(Waluigi got the crane going. Amy sees it coming and moves over so the crane can grab the submarine. When the Green Marine is set onto the deck, Amy hops off, the hatch opens and Mario and Luigi poke their heads out.)

Luigi: Ah! Fresh air!

(Luigi hops out and is immediately pounced on by Purpley. Now the poor guy is flat on his back and has a yoshi rubbing her head on his chest.)

Purpley: Oh Luigi! I thought I'd never see you again! I'm so glad you're okay!

Luigi: Hey! Easy now! No need to get all sappy and stuff!

Waluigi: So Mario. How's the Green Marine handle?

Mario: Pretty well. I only have one complaint. I think the missiles are a little too powerful.

Luigi: Seriously Purpley. I'm fine. Thanks to Mario and my new friend.

(Purpley gets off Luigi.)

Purpley: New...friend?

Luigi: Yeah. It's the princess of Aquapolis. I pretty much owe her my life. Hey...where are you, Chicky?

(Amy, who was overwhelmed by everything around her, curiously poked her head out from behind the Green Marine.)

Amy: Sorry Luigi. I'm not so good with crowds. You understand, right?

Luigi: Ah c'mon. It'll be okay. ahem Hey guys. This is Amy Kay, the princess of Aquapolis. But she doesn't like her name so just call her Chicky.

Pinky: Hi there! Nice to meet you!

Oshi: Hey, my name's Oshi!

Waluigi: Whoa. Nice shirt, Chick. Don't most princesses wear dresses?

Amy: Don't most people stand up straight?

Waluigi: Touché.

Mario: Ooo...burn!

Wario: Sheesh. Another mouth to feed?!

Luigi: Don't worry. I'll cover the costs. Alright?

Wario: I'm guessing she's gonna need a place to sleep too, huh? Oy... Lemme show you around.

(Amy follows Wario around the S.S. Garlic.)

Luigi: Oh man. It feels so good to be back. But...how'd you get the Green Marine, Mario? The only people that know about it besides me is E. Gadd and...

(Waluigi hangs his head.)

Luigi: Waluigi? Was this your doing?

Waluigi: Yes. Yes it was. And if you want to Hyper Burn me to a crisp, I understand. I won't even try to stop you.

(Waluigi prepares for the attack, but instead Luigi just pats him on the back.)

Waluigi: Eh?

Luigi: I must say...I'm rather touched. I mean, you could've easily left me in Aquapolis, but you decided not to-

Waluigi: Yeah...well...

Luigi: You know, you're not such a bad guy. You're just a freak. But the good kind. Know what I mean?

Waluigi: Not really.

Luigi: Drat. I'm not sure what I meant either. Oh well. I'm not gonna say "it", however I will say that Warios are more resourceful than I thought.

Waluigi: Heh heh. Thanks. Thanks a bunch.

(About an hour later, everyone was in the kitchen. In honor of Luigi's return, Waluigi and Mario made an extra big dinner.)

Luigi: So Wario, what's our next destination? Surely you've had time to think about it.

Wario: Uh...actually, I totally forgot to check.

Mario: Don't you think you're rushing this a bit? I mean, you just got back here.

Pinky: You ought to relax for awhile, dear.

Luigi: You guys are right. I need to chill out more, but I can't help but think about the eggs that I still need to get.

Amy: You'll get them soon enough. I know you will.

(Everyone went to bed after dinner. Since Wario really didn't plan on having any more passengers, he put Amy in the same room as Luigi and Purpley. Luigi felt quite happy when he laid down. Not only does he now have three of the seven eggs, but he also has a new friend. Luigi fell right asleep. He'll need all the rest he can get in order to take on the challenge of getting egg number four...)


	14. Battle For The Next Egg

Chapter XIV: Battle For The Next Egg

(Luigi has finally returned from Aquapolis with a yoshi egg in hand and a new companion by his side. Luigi woke up a bit late the next morning. He immediately noticed that Purpley slept in bed with him and she had her head on his chest. This puzzled Luigi a little bit, but he just calmly and carefully lifted her head off of him and he slid out of bed. He stretched and yawned, then left the room. Soon after, he noticed a smell lingering in the air.)

Luigi: sniff Mmm...Waluigi must be making breakfast. sniff I think its omelette. Wait a sec... sniff He didn't-!

(Wide awake now, Luigi dashes to the kitchen where he finds Waluigi cooking...you guessed it. Omelettes.)

Luigi: What are you doing?!

Waluigi: I'm whipping up some omelettes. What does it look like I'm... Oh. Oh, I get it. And I can assure you, these are NOT yoshi eggs! C'mon now. How stupid do you think I am? I'd never just go and cook the eggs you worked so hard to get.

(Luigi wasn't sure if he could take Waluigi's word so he went to check on the eggs. All three of them, yellow, white, and blue, were exactly where Luigi left them. He realizes his mistake and laughed to himself.)

Luigi: Heh heh. Okay. That was just silly.

(After going back to the kitchen and apologizing to Waluigi, Luigi ate breakfast, then he went to the control room to have a word with Wario. Mario and Amy were in there as well. Today, she was wearing dark blue jeans, black sandals, and a black t-shirt. The shirt had a red piranha plant on it and some white text that read "byte me". Her ponytail and headband were still the same.)

Mario: I'm telling you, Wario. Everyone on that island are complete idiots. You couldn't pay me to set foot there!

Amy: He's right, you know. Super Mario Sunshine sucks.

Luigi: Hey. What's up?

Wario: I think we should look for the next egg on Isle Delfino, but Mario doesn't want to go there for some funky reason.

Mario: Why would I want to go there? After the way everyone accused me of being a terrorist...

Amy: Pfft. Have you gotten wussier over the years, Mario? You could just stay on the ship, you know.

Mario: What?! Okay. Since you're a girl, and I try to avoid hitting girls, I'm ignoring what you just said.

Wario: We're already there anyway. C'mon Luigi. Let's go look for the egg!

(The four left the control room and met up with the other five party members on the deck. They deboard the ship and walk toward a busy-looking town.)

Mario: Delfino Plaza...just looking at the place gives me the creeps...

Pinky: Why? The place looks okay to me.

(They enter the town and are greeted by a blue pianta.)

pianta: Welcom to Delf-

Mario: Shove it!

pianta: Pardon?

Luigi: Excuse my brother. He kinda doesn't want to be here.

pianta: Oh...that's a shame...

Purpley: Have you seen any eggs around here?

pianta: Hmm...I haven't actually seen any. Perhaps you should check the bulletin board by the police station.

Purpley: Uh...thanks?

(The party of nine continue on their way.)

Oshi: The people here look weird. They have trees on their heads.

Mario: Get used to it cause that's pretty much all you'll be seeing. Anyway, the station's that way...

(Mario leads everyone to the police station. There was a bulletin board nearby that had all kinds of ads posted on it.)

Mario: Pianta Head Fertilizer. Bigger leaves or your money back. Oh, that sounds real useful...

Wario: Enjoy a night at Hotel Defino. Feh. I've got the S.S. Garlic.

Purpley: What's this one say?

Amy: Third Annual Isle Defino Fighting Tournament. Top Prize...a mysterious egg. Oh dear. Luigi, you better take a look at this one!

(Amy tears the ad off the board gives it to Luigi.)

Luigi: What do we have here? Let's see...fighting tourney...egg...3 miles north of Gelato Beach... Well, I'll be darned.

Waluigi: This oughta be easy. Go there, bash a few heads in, get egg and scram.

Luigi: We all thought the last one would be easy. But it wasn't!

(Luigi looks at the ad again.)

Luigi: Is Gelato Beach far from here, Mario?

Mario: Yeah. It is. But we can cheat a little bit and use the S.S. Garlic to get there. Trust me. You don't want to take the long way.

(The gang head back to the S.S. Garlic. Meanwhile in Wart's Castle, the fiend was sitting on his throne and watching Luigi's every move with his crystal ball.)

Wart: I must say, Luigi is indeed a worthy foe. And you...I am disappointed that you refused to help me.

(Wart leers at the poor, imprisoned Birdo. The three-headed snake Luigi fought in Sarasaland slithered up to him.)

Wart: Ah. Tryclyde. Just the person I wanted to see.

Middle head: What ssshall we do to him, massster?

Right head: Roassst him...

Left head: Conssstrict him...

Wart: Nothing at the moment, my friend. I believe I'll use a different approach and bide my time.

Middle head: Very well, massster. We'll be waiting, yesss.

(On the S.S. Garlic, Luigi was looking at the ad yet again.)

Luigi: What kind of tournament gives out an egg as a prize?!

Mario: A tournament run by complete idiots most likely. I'm willing to bet that they were just too stupid and lazy to get a trophy.

Amy: You really hate piantas, don't you?

Purpley: So what exactly are you gonna do, Luigi?

Luigi: Waluigi pretty much explained it already. All I gotta do is beat the snot out of a few people. And if they're as stupid and lazy as Mario says they are, this should be a piece of cake.

Mario: Whatever. Let's steal that thing!

(Everyone looks at Mario.)

Mario: What? Can't I be a little rash once in a while?! Sorry, but this place is bringing out the worst in me.

Luigi: No kidding. If this keeps up, you'll be crankier than Waluigi!

Waluigi: Hey! Not cool, Luigi! Not cool!

(A short while later, the S.S. Garlic arrives at Gelato Beach. Everyone gets off and starts to hike along a trail that leads to where the next egg is. Amy and the yoshis seem to dig the scenery. But some of the other guys...)

Yosheta: It's so pretty here!

Wario: This place is so bright and happy it makes me want to puke!

Amy: I thought the graphics in SMS were pretty good, but they don't do this place much justice. Of course...this is coming from someone that's been living under the sea for...a really long time.

Mario: I hate it here. I hate it here. I hate it here. I hate it here. I hate it here...

Pinky: Why do you hate it here, Mario? This place seems pretty nice to me.

Luigi: Mario, I thought you were more mature than this! Is a quiet, peaceful walk too much to ask for?

(Mario just mutters something to himself. After some time, they reach a large building. Luigi looks at the ad for the fourth time.)

Luigi: Hmm...Ciao Stadium. This must be it.

(Luigi and his friends enter. They were immediately greeted by a some-what old-looking red noki.)

noki: Greetings. I am Boondox. I assume you're here for the tournament...

Mario: Okay, let's get this over with. Sign this guy up! Right now!

Boondox: THAT guy? He sure doesn't look like much of a fighter. Waaay too skinny.

Waluigi: Not me, you idiot! Him! With the green hat!

Boondox: Hmm...he doesn't look like much either. There's only one available spot on the list and I want to make sure it goes to someone that deserves it-

Luigi: Oh yeah?! Wanna make something of it?!

Boondox: Hmm! They do say that good things come in small packages however.

(Boondox starts to walk around Luigi.)

Boondox: Mmm...yes... I suppose you'll do. Very well then.

Luigi: Do I get to fight or not?

Boondox: Yes. Of course. Just give me your name and I'll sign you right up.

Luigi: The name's Luigi.

Boondox: Luigi, eh? You know, I've always been fond of that name.

(Boondox writes something on a nearby piece of paper.)

Boondox: There we go. All set. Your first match is in 3 hours and you'll be fighting Kody. Get back here about 10 minutes before then.

Luigi: I think I can handle that.

(The party of nine leave the stadium and head back to Gelato Beach.)

Luigi: So...what now?

(Wario pulls out _The World of Plit _and flips through it.)

Wario: Hey Mario. You never mentioned anything about this place having an amusement park!

Mario: Oh...well...heh heh... To be honest, I kinda forgot about it. Pinna Park is okay. When everything is actually working right anyway...

Purpley: What's an a-moose-ment park?

Luigi: It's a place with a bunch of things to ride on. And if you're anything like Waluigi, you'll probably throw up.

(Waluigi growls at Luigi.)

Amy: Pfft. I was never interested in amusement parks for that one reason. Water parks on the other hand...

(Quite some time later, everyone got on the S.S. Garlic and went to Pinna Island, which is off the southwestern shore of Isle Delfino. They got off on the beach and went through the gate.)

Mario: Here it is guys. Pinna Park. Let's try to not wander off. Okay?

Luigi: Actually, I'm not sure if I should be going on rides before fighting. Know what I mean?

Mario: You should at least give the ferris wheel a try. The view is pretty cool.

Luigi: Well, I suppose that's alright.

(While Mario and Luigi chatted, all four yoshis wandered off and found the yoshi-go-round.)

Pinky: Oh wow! More yoshis!

(The yoshis tried to talk to the "yoshis" but since they are not real, they obviously didn't do anything.)

Yosheta: Hmm... And everyone says I'M shy...

(Suddenly, a noki kid jumped onto Yosheta's back.)

noki: Cool! There's a new color! Giddiyup!

Oshi: Hey! Get off her!

noki: Eeee!

(The noki jumps off and ran to their mom. Luigi and Mario saw the whole thing and they were both laughing their heads off.)

Purpley: Huh? What?

Luigi: You yoshis crack me up sometimes! Those ones aren't real!

Pinky: They're not?

Mario: Nope! They're fakes! C'mon. Let's go ride the darn ferris wheel.

(Mario, Luigi and the yoshis went to the ferris wheel and got a ride. When the cart that Luigi was in got to the top, he gazed toward Isle Delfino and spotted Ciao Stadium where he would fight for the fourth egg...)


	15. Combat in Ciao Stadium

Chapter XV: Combat in Ciao Stadium

Luigi: Four days in and three eggs recovered. Progress is slow, but steady...

Mario: Oh chill out, Luigi.

(After relaxing on Pinna Island for awhile, Luigi and his comrades return to Ciao Stadium where the next egg was waiting for Luigi to win it.)

Luigi: I'm kinda nervous about this. I mean...if I lose just one match...well...

Pinky: Just relax and do your best, dear.

(Everyone goes inside the stadium and were greeted by Boondox.)

Boondox: Ah. Excellent, Luigi. Now hurry over this way and the fellow down there will help you get ready for your first match.

Luigi: Okay. I'll just be going...thatta way.

(Luigi goes down the hallway that Boondox pointed to.)

Boondox: The rest of you can go through here and watch. I've arranged it so you have front row seats. Move along now.

(After a few minutes, Luigi's friends find themselves watching the end of a match between a pianta and a noki.)

Mario: Boooooring...

Wario: What a couple of wussies!

Oshi: Yeah! Bring out Luigi!

Pinky: Hey! Settle down!

(After the pianta knocked out the poor little noki, Boondox, who was now holding a microphone, stepped onto the stage.)

Boondox: Wow! What an great match! We probably won't see another one like that in a coon's age!

Waluigi: He has no idea what's coming, does he?

Boondox: Alrighty then. For those you that have just joined us, the top prize for this year's tourney is this mysterious egg that was found near Noki Bay!

(Boondox holds up a white egg with red spots for the crowds of people to see.)

Purpley: Ah. It's just Redy this time.

Pinky: What do you mean JUST Redy?

Purpley: Well, he doesn't really do much. So it's no big deal if Luigi loses, right?

Pinky: How can you say that?!

Boondox: Onto the next match... Coming out of the blue gate is a semi-finalist from the Second Annual Isle Delfino Fighting Tournament...KODY!

(A dark blue pianta come out of the gate and waves to the crowd.)

Kody: Hee yuk yuk yuk!

Boondox: And coming out of the red gate is a newcomer, but he sure looks like a winner...LUIGI!

(Luigi some-what timidly comes out of the red gate.)

Luigi: (thinking) I didn't realize there was going to be so many people here... Ugh! C'mon Luigi! Focus!

(Luigi and Kody step onto the stage. Boondox hits a nearby bell with a small hammer.)

Boondox: Annnnnd...fight!

Kody: You're Luigi?! Wow. Your name sure is funny! Hee yuk yuk yuk!

(No one makes fun of Luigi's name and gets away with it!)

Luigi: Okay. You die. Right now. Heeeeeee!

(Luigi leapt towards Kody and tried to use a karate chop on him, but he grabbed Luigi before he had the chance!)

Luigi: Wha?!

(Kody hurls Luigi skyward!)

Mario: Mama mia! He's a chuckster!

(Luigi fell flat on his face. Before he had time to recover, Kody picked him up and spiked him into the ground.)

Amy: Ooo...that looked like it hurt.

Waluigi: Ah, he's hard-headed. He'll be fine.

Kody: How's that floor taste? Hee yuk yuk yuk!

(Luigi got up and gave Kody a nasty glare.)

Luigi: A thrower, eh? Well! I have ways of dealing with the likes of you! C'mere and try that again!

(Kody runs toward Luigi, but he calmly charges up a Thunderhand attack which Kody idiotically ran into. Zap!)

Kody: Boy! Those are some nice fireworks you got there! Hee yuk yuk yuk!

Luigi: You wanna see fireworks? HERE'S some fireworks!

(Luigi rushes at Kody with a blazingly fast attack known as the Pyro Kick, then before Kody realizes what happened, Luigi charges up a Hyper Burn...)

Mario: Alright! Here's the moment I was waiting for!

(Luigi blasts Kody with the oh-so-deadly attack and the poor pianta now stands there, charred.)

Kody: Uh...hee...yuk...

(Kody fainted. Boondox rings the bell.)

Boondox: Whoo! That was amazing! Luigi wins!

(Luigi was so ticked off at Kody that he totally forgot that he was in an arena. He just shyly waves to the crowd.)

Amy: He's so cute and modest! He's awesome!

Purpley: I don't know what modest is, but I agree with the cute part!

(After the match, Boondox had a quick word with Luigi in the lobby.)

Boondox: That was very impressive!

Luigi: Heh heh. Thanks.

Boondox: If you keep it up, you'll win this for sure. Anyway, your next match is against Gaston. Be back here in about two hours.

Luigi: No problem. Well, it looks like my friends are here. Later.

(Luigi and his buddies leave the stadium and walk back to Gelato Beach.)

Amy: Holy crap! Those were some nasty pyrotechnics!

Mario: Eh, I knew Kody wouldn't stand a chance.

Luigi: Yeah. That was pretty easy. The fact that he threw me a couple of times caught me off guard, but I should've known better.

Oshi: That was still pretty cool.

Waluigi: You owned him big time!

Luigi: I whaaat?!

Waluigi: Er...never mind...

Purpley: You'll get the egg for sure!

(Nobody knew it, but Wart and Mouser were nearby...)

Wart: So the egg is a prize in a fighting tournament. Most interesting.

Mouser: Should I go and take him out right now, master?

Wart: Not right here, my friend. You'll be fighting him in the stadium while Tryclyde and I do business elsewhere.

Mouser: So...uh...what do I do? Barge in there, beat the snot out of one of the other fighters and take his place?

Wart: Exactly.

Mouser: I can do that. I will not fail you, master.

(Mouser runs off. Wart laughs to himself.)

Wart: Even if Mouser is defeated, the trap Tryclyde and I will set will get Luigi for sure...

(When everyone got to the S.S. Garlic, they ate lunch and rested for awhile. An hour later...)

Luigi: Well, it's about time to go back to the stadium.

Mario: Wanna take the Green Fire for a spin?

Luigi: Huh? What?

Mario: You know...so you don't have to be on your feet all of the time? I'll happily do the driving.

Luigi: Sure. Why the heck not?

(Mario went and got Wario so he could get the Green Fire out. Then Mario hopped into the driver's seat and Luigi sat on the back. Needless to say, it didn't take them very long to get to Ciao Stadium.)

Mario: Hey Luigi. Mind if I go back and fetch one of the yoshis so they can watch?

Luigi: Go for it. But I'm sure Chicky will want to watch too.

Mario: I'll see if I can convince Wario to give her a ride here. See you in a bit.

(Mario gunned the Green Fire's engine and drove off. Luigi goes into the stadium and prepares for the next match. Sometime later...)

Boondox: Coming out of the blue gate is a newcomer that's sure to heat up the action...LUIGI!

(Luigi confidently strutted out of the gate and skimmed the crowd for Mario. He spotted him, as well as Waluigi, Purpley and Amy, in the front row. He winks at them.)

Boondox: And coming out of the red gate is another newcomer, but he looks like he's got a mean streak a mile long...GASTON!

(No one came out of the red gate. The cheering crowd became oddly quiet.)

Boondox: Where in Star Hill is Gaston?!

(Someone came out of the gate, but it wasn't a pianta or a noki. It was a certain shade-wearing mouse...)

Boondox: Hey! You're not-

(Mouser throws a bomb at the surprised noki and blew him right off the stage. Luigi growls at him.)

Luigi: So! Wart sent one of his goons here, huh?!

Mouser: What?! So I decided to make this boring old tournament a bit more interesting! Wanna make something of it?!

Luigi: You bet I do!

(Mouser pulls out a rather large bomb. Luigi chucks a fireball at him before he had the chance to throw it. Well, I think we all know what happens when you mix bombs and fire...)

Purpley: That had to hurt.

Amy: Whoo hoo! One hit wonder!

Waluigi: Dude, I would never let Luigi do THAT to me.

Mario: Hmm...that guy looks familiar...

(Boondox gets back onto the stage and sees the knocked out Mouser. Luigi shrugs.)

Luigi: Well...?

Boondox: Uh...Gaston never showed up... But you beat that guy...and quite fast too. Yet you never laid a finger on Gaston... Well, unless we find Gaston, Luigi goes to the next round!

(Back in the lobby...)

Boondox: I don't know what happened, but I don't have much choice but to let you advance to the next round. Return here in an hour and a half.

Luigi: No sweat. C'mon guys. Let's go.

(Luigi and his four friends left the stadium. Luigi and Mario got on the Green Fire and the other three hopped into the Wario Car. During the ride back to Gelato Beach...)

Mario: Maybe I'm going crazy or something, but I think I've seen that mouse before...

Luigi: That was the same one that I dealt with in Sherbet Land.

Mario: No no... I mean I think we both fought him a long time ago.

Luigi: How long ago? Any idea?

Mario: I'm afraid not. I would check the ol' Plumber's Log, but I kinda left it back at home. Bummer, eh?

(When the fivesome get back to the S.S. Garlic...)

Oshi: How'd it go?

Luigi: I kinda ran into a speed bump. But don't worry! I'm going to the next round!

Wario: So...what now? Just sit around here?

Mario: I wanna get a smoothie at the surf cabana...

Luigi: Huh? I thought you hated everything about this place?

Mario: I can't stand this place, but the smoothies here are actually pretty good. Later!

(Mario leaves.)

Luigi: I'm thirsty too! Wait up!

(Luigi also leaves and follows Mario. At the surf cabana, the two were lazily sipping their smoothies when a message on the radio caught their attention.)

radio: A frog-like creature and a three-headed snake of some kind have been spotted near Hotel Delfino...

(Luigi gags a little bit.)

Mario: Whaaa?!

Luigi: I should've known Wart was around here!

Mario: What are we gonna do?

Luigi: I say we look into this a bit. Heck, it could be fun.

(Luigi and Mario run off toward the S.S. Garlic. Little did they know that it would've been better if they stayed far away from that place...)


	16. Crash and Burn

Chapter XVI: Crash and Burn

(On a hill near Sirena Beach, Wart and Trycylde were looking in the direction of Hotel Delfino. They're up to something. No doubt about it.)

Middle head: Ssso massster...why are we here inssstead of fighting Luigi in the ssstadium with Moussser?

Wart: Because he would expect that, my friend. Oh no. This time I'm using an indirect approach.

Right head: How ssso?

Wart: First of all, heroes are imbeciles. They're always risking their necks to help others. Even if they get no reward at all.

Middle head: Hmm...I think I sssee now...

Left head: You plan on making Luigi take himssself out, yesss?

Right head: Ssso we're at thisss hotel to...

Wart: That's right. Fire at will.

(Meanwhile, the S.S. Garlic was headed for where the trouble was gonna start. Usually, Mario doesn't mind heading straight into a battle, but we wasn't so sure about this one.)

Mario: Are you sure we should be doing this, Luigi? He whipped us pretty bad last time. And he seemed to be near invincible...

Luigi: Hmph! This isn't like you, Mario!

Mario: I could say the same about you.

Waluigi: Gah. You guys are acting kinda weird.

Amy: Did you two get your personalities switched around by mistake or what?

Waluigi: Whoa! Hahaha! I would never have thought of that!

Mario: My point is, I think we're just going to get another beating. And that's the last thing you need especially since you still have some fighting to do in the tournament.

Luigi: Maybe you're right, but dang it! I gotta do something!

Purpley: Is there anything we do to help you?

Luigi: As much as I could use some help, I'm afraid that I'll have to tell you guys to stay put.

Oshi: What?! But I wanna help you beat that big bully!

Luigi: No! Absolutely not! You guys have to stay here!

Pinky: Don't worry. We understand. Or at least I do. But please be careful out there.

(Wario came into the room.)

Wario: Houston...I think we have a problem...

Luigi: What now?!

Wario: Let's just say the Sirena Beach is NOT very serene!

(Luigi ran out of the cabin and immediately saw the problem.)

Luigi: Sweet merciful crap! The hotel's on fire!

Mario: Mama mia! We didn't see this coming...WHY?!

Luigi: I better see what's going on!

(Luigi, followed by Mario, Wario, Waluigi and Amy, got off the ship and ran toward the chaotic scene. Piantas and nokis were fleeing from the hotel and a brown pianta, the owner of the place, was barking orders or something.)

hotel owner: Did everyone get out okay?!

Luigi: What's going on here? Who did this?

hotel owner: Some three-headed, fire-breathing snake did this! And he had a frog guy with him too! Who do they think they are?!

Luigi: Wart! Just as I thought!

Mario: Why the heck did he do this though? Did he think you were in there or something?

(A pink female pianta ran up to the group.)

mom pianta: My kids! My kids are still in there!

hotel owner: What do you expect me to do about it, woman?!

(Luigi gazes at the burning building.)

Luigi: I bet Wart did this because of me...

(Luigi runs toward the hotel.)

Mario: Luigi! No!

Amy: What are you doing?!

Luigi: It's my fault that the place is on fire...and the least I can do is get the kids out of there...

(Luigi disappears into the blazing inferno.)

Wario: Is he nuts?!

Waluigi: Go Luigi!

Wario: Uh...Waluigi?

Waluigi: What? Is it a crime for me to root for the good guy once in a while?

hotel owner: Is that guy some famous hero or something?

Amy: He sure is!

(A purple female noki ran up to the group.)

mom noki: Help me! My kids are still in there!

Mario: Well, that's funny. That lady just said her kids were in- Oooh craaap...

(Inside the burning building, Luigi was crawling on the floor to avoid the smoke and frantically looking for the young piantas.)

Luigi: Those kids have to be around here somewhere...

(Luigi heard a scream. Like the kind that scared little girls do. Luigi followed the sound and went up to the second floor.)

Luigi: Hello?! Where are you kids?!

(There was another scream that came from behind a door that Luigi was near. Unfortunately, the door was obviously on fire. But did that stop Luigi? Of course not! Luigi pulls out his hammer and breaks the door down with a few swift swings. Inside, he found two pianta kids and two noki kids. Both nokis had withdrawn into their shells and the piantas were hiding behind them.)

Luigi: There you are! I'm here to help!

(Back outside, everyone was hoping that Luigi and the kids could get out safely. The yoshis had come to see what was going on. Of course they disobeyed Luigi's request by doing so.)

Purpley: Where's Luigi? What's going on?!

Wario: Hey! I thought Luigi told you guys to stay on the ship!

Oshi: I don't care! I'm gonna save Luigi!

(Oshi tried to run toward the hotel, but Waluigi grabbed him.)

Waluigi: I don't think so!

Mario: Argh! Where's that dang FLUDD when I need it?! Wait a sec. Maybe I can use the next best thing...

(Mario ran away. Pinky sensed that she should probably stay with Mario and followed him.)

Amy: Where the heck does he think he's going? Way to abandon your brother, Mario!

(After a moment, Mario returned, but now there's two Pinkys?!)

Yosheta: Mommy?

Mario: See that fire? Try to put it out!

(One of the "Pinkys" started to squirt fruit juice on the building. This greatly surprised the other yoshis.)

yoshis: Ew! Yuck! Gross!

(Back in the hotel, Luigi and the four kids desperately tried to find an escape route and go to the third floor. Eventually, they get to a window.)

Luigi: Lemme just crack this thing open and we're outta here!

(Before Luigi can pull out his hammer, a stream of pink fruit juice shoots through the window and "cracked the thing open" for him.)

Luigi: Never mind about that! Let's go!

(Luigi scoops up one of the piantas and holds it out the window.)

Luigi: Don't look down!

(Luigi tried to drop the pianta as lightly as he could. Then he picked up the other pianta and did the same. The roof of the hotel was starting to give and chunks were dropping off and landing dangerously close to Luigi and the noki kids.)

Luigi: Crud! We gotta hurry!

(One of the nokis was in its shell. The other wasn't. Luigi picked up the one that was hiding and it promptly poked his head out and bit him.)

Luigi: Ow! Why you little-!

(Luigi let him out the window. He didn't care about how that one landed. Luckily the other noki was better mannered and was easy to get out. Now just Luigi needed to get out of there. He prepared to hurl himself through the window when a flaming piece of debris fell from the ceiling and landed right on Luigi's left foot. Panic-stricken, Luigi jumped and fell right out the window...)

Purpley: Oh Luigi... Is he okay?

Luigi: Urgh. What happened...?

Wario: Good. He's coming around.

(Luigi slowly opened his eyes. He was back in his room on the S.S. Garlic and someone had put some bandages on him. All but one of his party members were by his side. A gray pianta was in there was well.)

Amy: Is he gonna be okay, doc? Please tell me he'll be okay.

Dr. Pianta: Well, he got banged up a little bit and he has a few minor burns.

Oshi: Awesome. I knew he'd be okay.

Dr. Pianta: However...

Purpley: However? However what? What's wrong?

Dr. Pianta: However...his left foot has taken some heavy damage. He won't be able to walk on it for a few days.

Amy: Oh man. That's what I was afraid of.

Dr. Pianta: I must be going now. Take care.

(Dr. Pianta left.)

Luigi: What's...going on? Where's...Mario...

Wario: He took the Green Fire and headed to Ciao Stadium so he could tell Boondox that you're out of commission. He should be back anytime now.

Waluigi: That was cool, Luigi! Way to cheat death!

Wario: No kidding! How many lives do you have left?!

Luigi: Was that...my fifth one? Eh...I'll say it was my third...

Purpley: Oh Luigi... You're hurt... What're we gonna do now?

Pinky: Why did you do it, Luigi?

Luigi: I had to. The fire was...my fault. And I couldn't let the kids die...because of me...

Wario: Ah. The way of the hero. This is the reason I'm glad that I'm neutral. So I don't get the urge to do dumb things like that and regret it later.

Luigi: I...regret nothing. Besides...whatever fails to kill me...will only make me stronger. The kids...are the kids okay?

Amy: One was pretty spooked, but otherwise they out got out just fine.

Luigi: Good...at least Wart didn't hurt anyone. Just thinking about that guy...makes my blood boil!

(Luigi sits up and raises both fists in anger, but then he groans and fell back onto his pillow.)

Pinky: Hey! Take it easy!

Amy: Save your strength! I don't think Mario would want to see you like this!

Luigi: You're right. I better relax...and wait for him to come back...


	17. Our Hero Goes Ape

Chapter XVII: Our Hero Goes Ape

Mario: Hey everyone! Did you miss me? And there you are, Luigi! You daredevil, you. I can't believe you did that!

(Luigi woke up from the nap that he was taking.)

Luigi: Give it to me straight, Mario. I'm out, aren't I?

Mario: Well, I've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is Boondox postponed the whole tournament. The bad news it's only for the rest of today and tomorrow.

Luigi: Ah geez. I'm as good as out then. I don't think my foot will be okay by then.

Mario: We'll talk about this over dinner. You've gotta be starving by now.

Luigi: Yeah. Pretty much. Hmm...it would've been nice if the doc bothered to give me a crutch before taking off.

Mario: I'm not surprised.

Luigi: Don't worry. I'll figure something out.

(Luigi pulls out his hammer and uses it as a crutch.)

Mario: I see you're as resourceful as ever. Heh heh.

(In the kitchen, Waluigi had given everyone TV dinners.)

Waluigi: Yeah yeah. I know. Crappy dinner. Sorry.

Yosheta: Hey. What are these little green things?

Wario: Oy...they're called peas.

(Luigi just looks at his dinner and sighs.)

Luigi: What am I gonna do? There's no way I can win any fights with my foot like this. Hey Chicky. Don't you have some kind of special Aquapolisian potion or something to fix this?

Amy: I wish there was a such thing. I really do. By the way, the proper term is Aquapolison.

Waluigi: You know, Luigi. If you knew how to get around on all fours, like a rabbit or something, you wouldn't have this problem.

(Everyone became quiet and ate their dinner. Luigi ponders about what Waluigi said.)

Luigi: If only I could move like a rabbit...or maybe...a monkey... Of course! Waluigi, this is your best idea yet!

(Luigi pulls out his phone and dials a number.)

Luigi: C'mon buddy. Pick up the phone. Ah! Hey there!

D.K.: Hey there, Luigi dude. How's the adventure going?

Luigi: Not so great right now. Listen. I'm gonna need some help.

(Luigi explains the problem to D.K. and he carefully listened to every word he said.)

D.K.: Wow. Sounds like you've got yourself in a bit of a jam. But if you really think I can help, then come on over and I'll see what I can do.

Luigi: Thanks a bunch. I owe you one.

D.K.: No problem dude. Later.

(Luigi hangs up the phone.)

Mario: So...what's the plan?

Luigi: Simply put, I'm gonna do some training with D.K. Wario, we need to go back to Kong Isle. I better go to bed right now and rest up for tomorrow. I just pray that this works...

(After getting a good night's rest, Luigi woke up the next morning and, totally forgetting what happened yesterday, he tried to walk normally. We suddenly get a view of outside the S.S. Garlic.)

Luigi: AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!

(The camera returns to the room and Luigi falls back onto the bed. Purpley and Amy woke up.)

Amy: Please don't tell me you tried to walk with your bad foot.

Luigi: Why me...

(After using his hammer as a crutch again, Luigi went onto the deck and noticed that the ship was now at Kong Isle.)

Luigi: Wario certainly knows how to do his job. Well, here goes nothing.

(Luigi, Amy and Purpley get off the ship and find D.K. waiting for him at the tree house.)

D.K.: Nice to see you again, good buddy. Have you eaten breakfast yet?

Luigi: Uh...no?

D.K.: Good. As part of your training, you'll be eating nothing but bananas.

Luigi: Um...Oooookay...

D.K.: Oh c'mon. A little potassium never hurt anyone, right? Anyway, here you go. And here's some for you two as well. Hey, looking good Daisy. Have you lost weight?

(Today, Amy was wearing medium-blue jeans, white sandals and a ty-dye shirt, but not the same one as before. Once again, her headband and ponytail were the same.)

Amy: Excuse me?

Luigi: That's not Daisy. That's Chicky. You know...that super cool princess that saved me.

D.K.: Oh. Right. Sorry about that. I don't often meet new people. I totally dig that shirt though. Totally. Anyway, Luigi. I told Diddy and Dixie about your problem and they said they'd help you too. They're way faster than I am so I'm sure that their lessons will really help you out. They should be here anytime now. Alrighty then. Ready to begin?

Luigi: The sooner the better.

D.K.: Okay then. First, ditch that hammer of yours and get down like this.

(D.K. yanked Luigi's hammer away from him and tossed it aside, then he shoved the startled guy onto the ground. Oof!)

D.K.: Whoops. My bad. Okay now. Shift most of your weight onto your good foot and arch your back like this. Hey. Shouldn't your bad foot be in a cast or something?

Luigi: You'd think so, wouldn't you? So now what? I kinda hop forward like...this?

D.K.: Hmm... Yeah. That might do the trick. But you might wanna... Hey you two. You can go chill out over there or something. This is gonna take awhile.

Purpley: But I wanna watch Luigi.

Amy: So do I.

D.K.: Okay then. Suit yourself.

(Amy and Purpley relax on the beach and watch Luigi continue with his training. Every so often, Luigi would stumble and fall on his face, but D.K. just picked him back up and urged him to try again. Eventually, Diddy and Dixie show up.)

Dixie: Hey...who are you? Nice ponytail you've got there.

Amy: Thanks. I'm Princess Amy Kay. Just call me Chicky.

Dixie: Nice to meet you, Chicky. I'm Dixie. Can you do any tricks with your ponytail?

Amy: Nope. It's kinda a custom that my people have. Although I do like to charm the pants off people with it. And when I say people, I actually mean Luigi.

(Dixie giggles at Amy's joke. By now, Luigi had fallen on his face for the twenty-third time.)

D.K.: Oh c'mon now. Is that the best you can do? Are you even trying anymore?

(Luigi's eyes start to tear up.)

Luigi: Of course I'm trying, you big lunk! Argh...I need a miracle...

D.K.: I think what you need is more upper body strength. And a little self-confidence would help too.

Diddy: Hmm... I might know what the problem is. Give it another shot, Luigi.

(Luigi shrugs and tries to run again. He falls down right on cue.)

Diddy: Huh. Odd...

(When lunchtime came around, Mario and the other three yoshis joined Amy and Purpley and watched Luigi train. After Luigi falls for the forty-fifth time...)

Mario: That looks really hard to do. Poor guy.

Diddy: Aha! That's it! It's so simple!

Luigi: Could you tell me what I'm doing wrong then?

Diddy: Nothing really. The problem is your outfit. It's restricting your movement. And don't you get hot in that after awhile? I know I would. I think you should wear some shorts and a t-shirt. You might wanna ditch the shoes to-

Luigi: What?! Give up my Jeaniest Jeans?! No way! I got these from the Beanbean Kingdom! They took me ages to find!

Mario: Oh, settle down Luigi. I've got just the thing for you on the ship. I'll go grab it real quick.

(Mario left for a moment. Luigi just lays in the sand and Pinky pats him on the back.)

Pinky: You look really tired, dear.

D.K.: No kidding. You better take five, little buddy.

(When Mario returned, he handed Luigi a totally new outfit.)

Mario: Your strikers uniform.

Luigi: Oh man...how'd I forget about this baby?!

(Luigi took it and looked for a place to put it on without anyone watching him. When he came back, the yoshis were surprised by how different he looked.)

Luigi: Wow! I feel faster already!

Purpley: Is that you, Luigi?!

Oshi: Whoa! Cool!

Amy: Holy crap! Ki-ki-ki-ki-ki-ki-ki-ki-ki-ki!

Dixie: Does she usually do that?

Mario: To be honest, I don't know.

Diddy: Yeah. That's the stuff. You should have no problem now.

(After eating lunch and resting for awhile, Luigi continued with his training. He's showing a lot of improvement. He isn't falling nearly as much and he can keep up with D.K. with little trouble.)

D.K.: Not bad! Not bad at all!

Luigi: Lemme tell you. I may win a few battles, I'm gonna ruin my back! That said, exactly how am I supposed to attack?

D.K.: Just do what I do and roll! Need a lesson?

Luigi: I've only got until tomorrow to do this.

D.K.: Well. Okay then. I warn you. This could be a bit painful.

(When Mario saw Luigi and D.K. rolling around, he didn't quite know what to say.)

Mario: Okay. This is getting weird. Are you trying to be like a monkey or Sonic? Sheesh.

Luigi: Whoaaa... Better stop doing that. I think I'm gonna be sick.

D.K.: Anything else you want to learn?

Luigi: No no. I think I've got the jist of it now.

D.K.: Are you sure? What about climbing? Or maybe vine swinging? They'll both do those arms of yours a world of good.

Luigi: Heh heh. Maybe some other time. I gotta get going. Anyway, thanks a bunch for the training.

D.K.: Any time.

(Luigi and his friends say goodbye to the Kongs and get on the S.S. Garlic.)

Waluigi: Hey guys. How's Luigi's training coming along?

Luigi: Why don't you ask me yourself? I'm down here!

Waluigi: Whoa! Haha! Sorry about that! I didn't see you there!

Luigi: Anyway, to answer your question...preparations complete. I'm ready to roll.

(Mario and Amy giggle a little bit.)

Luigi: What? What is it? Oh. Right. Pun not intended.

(A bit later, everyone was eating dinner in the kitchen except...)

Waluigi: Where the heck is Luigi?

Pinky: The poor dear was tuckered out after running around like that so he went to bed.

Waluigi: Is that so?

Amy: Yeah. I think he fell asleep before he actually got on the bed.

Wario: Oy...that's probably not good.

Mario: Nah. He's gonna sleep well tonight.

(During this whole time, Wart was angrily watching Luigi with his crystal ball in his castle. Mouser slowly approaches him.)

Mouser: You look really cheesed off, master...

Wart: I do not understand this. I exploited the weakness that all heroes have and yet he still continues to fight.

Mouser: So what are you going to do now?

Wart: Patience my friend. For now, I'll simply observe him and figure out what his true weakness is.

(Wart tightens his grip on the crystal ball.)

Wart: He is a tough one, that Luigi...


	18. Semifinals A Gogo!

Chapter XVIII: The Fighting Tourney Semi-final

(Luigi had returned to Kong Isle to receive some special training from D.K. Many rough hours and a new wardrobe later, Luigi's ready to go back to Isle Delfino and continue his battle for the red yoshi egg. Luigi woke up the next morning and he seemed a bit frightened at first. I certainly don't know why so don't ask. Maybe it's because Purpley wasn't in bed with him this morning. She was at the other end of the room and Amy was reading a story to her. Today she was wearing light-blue jeans, white shoes with blue stars on them and a white t-shirt. The t-shirt had the Luigi's Mansion logo and some glow-in-the-dark ghosts on it.)

Amy: With his aid, Luigi bested a savage statue that protected the treasure. That treasure was none other than a piece of the Marvelous Compass-

Luigi: Are you reading what I think you're reading?

Amy: Yeah. Super Luigi. What else would I be reading?

Luigi: Not another word!

(Luigi rubbed his eyes, dropped himself onto the floor, on all fours of course, and scampered out of the room. Purpley watched him go. Amy just itched her head. Luigi headed to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Waluigi, Mario and Pinky were already there. Waluigi was making waffles. Mario was stabbing the table with a fork out of boredom. Pinky was staring out of the window. Mario stopped what he was doing when Luigi arrived.)

Mario: Hey there, Luigi. Ready to pound the competition?

Luigi: Eh...I dunno. Had a bit of a rough night.

Mario: Another dream I'm guessing?

Luigi: Pretty much. At least I can remember some of it this time.

Mario: That so?

Luigi: Yeah. I recall seeing a desert, a waterfall, a few caverns and maybe a castle in the clouds. I think I might have also heard someone calling for help. A girl perhaps. I have no idea what it's supposed to mean though.

Mario: Remember the last time you heard a lady call for help? Oooh...that didn't go well... Heh heh.

(Luigi glares at Mario.)

Waluigi: Hey you. Cop a seat and chow down. You don't want to fight on an empty stomach.

Luigi: Yeah yeah. I know. I'm just not sure if I'm up to this.

(Pinky had been quietly listening to the entire conversation. She, like the other yoshis, wanted to help Luigi somehow. After breakfast, Mario offered to drive Luigi to the stadium with the Green Fire. Pinky stopped them before they could take off.)

Luigi: Huh? What's up, Pinky?

(Pinky reached under her saddle and pulled out an odd-looking leaf.)

Pinky: When you get to the stadium, eat this.

(Luigi takes the leaf from her and looks at it.)

Luigi: Are you sure you want me to eat this? It doesn't look to great to me.

Pinky: Trust me. If it's what I think it is, it'll really help you out.

Luigi: Well, I know your intention is good. It always is. I suppose I'll give it a shot.

(Luigi pockets the leaf. Mario revves the Green Fire's engine and takes off. Pinky, Purpley and Amy watch them go.)

Pinky: I sure hope he'll be okay.

Purpley: Of course he'll be okay. This is Luigi we're talking about. You agree with me, right Chicky?

Amy: Uh-huh.

Pinky: You're probably right. But still...I can't help but worry about him...

(Mario made sure that he and Luigi would get to Ciao Stadium early so they could relax outside in the sunshine. After sitting around in silence for awhile, Mario noticed that Luigi still seemed to be bothered by something.)

Mario: Are you okay?

Luigi: I'm not sure if I'm up to this. The dream I had is just creeping me out and the fight... If I lose even once, it's over. I'll be one egg short. And I'm not sure what'll happen then.

Mario: Don't even think about it. You'll lose your focus. Oh hey. Why don't you eat the leaf Pinky gave you? Who knows? I'll probably help you out big time. Anyway, you better head inside right now. The match will start soon.

(Luigi nods and enters the stadium. While he was waiting in the locker room, he takes out the leaf and looks at it for a few seconds. Then he popped it into his mouth.)

Luigi: Ugh...tastes like wallpaper paste...ew...

(A few moments later...)

Boondox: Coming out of the blue gate is guy that has a tough shell to crack...ALFONSO!

(A bright orange noki stomped out of the gate. This is probably the most uncute noki I've ever seen.)

Boondox: And coming out of the red gate is a fiery fellow that just made a daring rescue at Hotel Delfino a few days ago...LUIGI!

(Luigi dashed out of the gate and quickly noticed that his entire party came to watch.)

Boondox: Oh ho ho! Looks like somebody decided to unleash their wild side! Annnd...fight!

(Ding!)

Luigi: Let's do this!

(Luigi runs toward Alfonso like some kind of crazed gorilla. Odd. He didn't seem this eager a little while ago.)

Alfonso: What the heck?!

(Alfonso withdrew into his shell. Luigi skidded to a halt, then he slowly circled Alfonso.)

Waluigi: Why do I get the feeling that this match is gonna be really slow?

Mario: In case you forgot, unlike Koopas, Nokis are pretty fast for a shelled critter.

Waluigi: Well I don't see that thing going anywhere...

(Waluigi was right. Luigi continued to circle Alfonso and swiped at him like a tiger would a few times. The shell wouldn't budge. Luigi tried to lift it, but he could only try with one hand as he needed the other one for balance. Still no go. Luigi tried hurling a fireball at it. No effect.)

Amy: Pfft. This is going nowhere fast.

(Was Luigi out of ideas? Apparently not. He stood on his hands for a couple of seconds and kicked the shell with his good foot. Looks like this did the trick! Alfonso growls and pulls out a bat like the ones nokis use when they play baseball.)

Alfonso: Are you feeling lucky, punk?!

(Before Luigi could do anything else, Alfonso started to pummel the poor guy with the bat.)

Purpley: Ooo...I can't watch...

Oshi: C'mon Luigi! Burn him!

(Luigi raised one of his arms and activated his Hyper Burn attack. The old' burn only had half of its intensity, but it was still enough to drive away Alfonso. Then before his opponent could recover, Luigi leapt and used the roll attack that he learned from D.K.)

Alfonso: Hey! You shouldn't be allowed to do stuff like that, you freak!

(Alfonso dashed and headbutt Luigi, knocking him off balance and making him land on his butt. Luigi was angry, but the position he found himself in gave him an idea.)

Luigi: I dare you to give that another shot!

(Alfonso holds his bat over his head and runs toward Luigi. Luigi sees this and grins. Because both of his arms were free, he can easily use Hyper Burn and get its full effect. And that's just what he did.)

Alfonso: What?! No way!

(Luigi punched Alfonso in the face and he fell onto his back. As he struggled to get back up, Luigi charges up a Thunderhand and lets it rip!)

Alfonso: No... I...can't...lose...

(Boondox rings the bell.)

Boondox: Holy toledo! Is there no stopping him?! Luigi wins!

(Luigi happily waves to the cheering crowd. Afterwards...)

Boondox: Well well well... Looks like you made it to the finals. I didn't think you'd be able to last after the hotel incident.

Luigi: You heard about it?

Boondox: Of course. Everyone that listens to the D.E.B.S. knows. And your brother told me as well.

Luigi: Oh. Heh heh. That's right.

Boondox: Anyway, your last match will be in five hours. I think that'll give you plenty of time to relax and enjoy what the island has to offer. One last thing. That outfit of yours is...oh what's a good word for it...fiery.

Luigi: Ah. Thanks.

(Luigi exits the building and meets up with seven of his friends. Mario had already taken off with the Green Fire.)

Luigi: Well, that was interesting, huh?

Waluigi: No kidding.

Amy: Pfft. I know you were going to be fine.

(Luigi got a ride from Oshi and the party of eight head for Gelato Beach. Luigi spoke up about something halfway there.)

Luigi: I don't get it, Pinky. What was that leaf you made me eat supposed to do?

Pinky: You mean you never figured it out? I suppose none of us has ever told you about the perky plant.

Luigi: Perky plant? Please enlighten me.

Pinky: The perky plant. It's a strange little bush that only grows in really hot or really cold places. I remember when I came across one...

(A flashback sequence starts and we see Pinky wandering around in a snowy area.)

Pinky: (narrating) During one of my many searches for Mini Bluey, I went too far up the mountain and got lost.)

(The flashback Pinky fell down near a bush.)

Pinky: (narrating) I was cold and tired so I lied down next to a bush. I was also really hungry and I decided to munch on a few of the leaves on the bush.

(In the flashback, Pinky eats some of the perky plant's leaves and gags a bit.)

Pinky: (narrating) They tasted horrible, but it sure got me going again.

(The flashback ends.)

Oshi: Hmm...you didn't go to Sherbet Land with us though. Where'd you get the leaf from?

Luigi: You said they're also in hot places, right? So you must've gotten it way back in Birabuto.

Pinky: Uh-huh. When you guys were talking to Abu, I noticed a perky plant and I remembered how you saved a heart fruit so you could beat the zookeepers. I took a lesson from you and got one, in case something like this happened. Remember how you did that?

Luigi: Oh yeah. Heh heh. I sure do.

(Elsewhere on the isle, Wart and Mouser are up to something. What is it this time...?)


	19. Stage Four Complete?

Stage Four Complete: XIX: Stage Four Complete

Mario: Last time on Luigi's Eggsellent Adventure, Luigi totally owned his third opponent and now we're all chilling out in Pianta Village.

(Ahem...Mario...)

Mario: Sorry! I really wanted to do the recap this time!

(And you did a lousy job at it! Anyway, the gang have been in Pianta Village for a couple of hours. Purpley, Oshi and Yosheta were playing tag with a few of the pianta kids. Wario was pushing Waluigi on the oversized swing. Amy climbed onto one of the giant mushrooms and watched the clouds drift by. Luigi was relaxing in the hot spring. Mario and Pinky were with him.)

Luigi: Oh...oh yeah... That's the stuff...

Mario: I knew you'd like that.

Pinky: You know, I think I found a pool like this before when I was looking for Mini Bluey. Yeah. Yeah I did. I thought it was weird at first, then I thought it was kinda neat.

Luigi: Man...I could stay in here all day...

Mario: As tempting as it is, you can't because you've got one more fight to take care of.

Luigi: Wha...? Shoot! I almost forgot!

(Luigi rounds up his comrades and they all leave the village and get back on the S.S. Garlic. In Luigi's room...)

Purpley: What are you doing, Luigi? You look kinda funny.

Luigi: I'm trying to see if I can use the electricity from my Thunderhand move to stimulate my leg muscles.

Purpley: Um...I don't know what any of that means.

Luigi: Trust me, Purpley. I'll see to it that I get that egg. I'm not gonna let anyone stop me.

Purpley: Okay. I know what that means. Hee hee.

(When the S.S. Garlic reached Gelato Beach, Luigi quickly noticed that something was wrong. Nobody was around except...)

Luigi: What?! Wart?! No! Not again!

Wart: Whahahaha!

Mario: I won't let you get away from me!

(Without saying another word, Mario took off in pursuit of Wart.)

Luigi: Argh...you've got to be kidding me! Wario! Go help him! Everyone else stay here!

Waluigi: I'll drive you to th-

Luigi: No Waluigi. You stay here and watch over the yoshis. Just in case Wart decides to come back here. I'll have Chicky drive.

Waluigi: Okay. Whatever floats your boat.

Luigi: Alrighty! Let's do this!

(Waluigi got the Green Fire out of the garage area for Luigi and Amy. The pair hop on and hurries to Ciao Stadium. Wait a sec. What on-?)

Luigi: Chicky! You're driving like a madman! Slow down!

Amy: Give me a break! I've never driven in my life!

Luigi: What?! Now she tells me!

Amy: But don't worry. I've played Mario Kart so I think I've got the jist of it!

Luigi: Aw shoot! Mama miaaaaaaa!

(In the uncharted land where Wart's castle is, the fiend sits upon his throne and watches Luigi via his crystal ball.)

Wart: Yes. Everything is going according to plan.

Mouser: Oh yeah? How's that, master? That bozo is still fighting.

Wart: That is true, my friend, but this time he doesn't have his companions to encourage him.

(The image in the crystal ball now shows Mario. Even though the castle was dimly lit, Mouser noticed something odd about Wart.)

Mouser: Huh? Are you missing something, master?

Wart: I'm glad you asked. You see, I've temporarily shed my shadow and it is now leading some of Luigi's friends on a wild goose chase. The others are too afraid of me to leave their ship. By the time they realize what is going on, Luigi will already be defeated.

Mouser: That's such a rotten plan! I love it!

(Back on Isle Delfino, Luigi and Amy reach Ciao Stadium in one piece despite Amy's lack of driving skills.)

Boondox: Ah! There you are, Luigi! Hurry along! The final match begins in a few minutes!

(After getting a few words of encouragement from Amy, Luigi goes into the locker room...)

Boondox: And now the moment that we've all been waiting for! Coming out of the blue gate, the lean, mean and green fighting machine...LUIGI!

Luigi: (thinking) This is it, Luigi. It's time to do this...

Boondox: And coming out of the red gate, the slick and sly speedster...IL PIANTISSIMO!

(A small pink pianta rushed out of the red gate. Or at least I think that's a pianta. It looks kinda weird. Luigi couldn't help but notice this.)

Boondox: And...FIGHT!

(Ding!)

Piantissimo: Ah ha! So we meet again, foolish mustache man!

Luigi: Huh? Have we met before?

(Sensing that the battle will be a long and difficult one, Luigi slowly circled Piantissimo and made sure he didn't leave himself open to attack. Piantissimo did the same. After a minute of this, Piantissimo became impatient and leapt toward Luigi. Luigi saw it coming and rolled out of the way. Piantissimo landed face first on the floor and Luigi struck with a headbutt.)

Piantissimo: That was a lucky shot, you fool!

(Meanwhile, Mario, Wario and an orange yoshi were wandering around in a canyon-like area.)

Wario: This place is kinda creepy. Are you sure you saw him go this way, yoshi?

(The yoshi responds with a nod.)

Mario: I know it's creepy, but we have to follow Wart where ever he leads us. And we must defeat him once and fo-

(Before Mario could finish what he was saying, the delfinian yoshi shoved him and Wario behind a boulder, then hid behind it himself. Wart slowly flew by and cackled to himself. Even though the threesome had been chasing him for awhile, they hadn't noticed that not only was Wart's complexion much darker than usual, but he flew without using a magic carpet as well. When he was out of sight, the yoshi wiped his brow.)

Wario: Whoa. That was a close one.

(Mario, Wario and the yoshi came out of hiding and quickly but carefully followed Wart. After a few minutes, they find him minding his own business in a dead end.)

Mario: There he is. Let's all hit him at the same time.

(Wario rushed toward Wart with his patented shoulder barge and then jumped toward him using his Lightning Slam, a electrified body slam that can do some serious damage. But what's this?! Wario went right through him! Mario and the yoshi then launch their attacks. Yoshi squirted juice at him while Mario used his Freeze Blaster. These attacks go through Wart as well! Wart just laughs at them.)

Wario: What the?! It's not Wart at all!

Mario: It's...it's his shadow!

(The shadow of Wart laughs and disappears.)

Wario: Shoot! We were tricked into leaving Luigi to fend for himself, weren't we?

Mario: I'm afraid so. I just pray he's doing alright...

(Meanwhile, back at Ciao Stadium, the fight between Luigi and Il Piantissimo continued. Even though Piantissimo has Luigi beat in the agility department, he seemed to be spending more time attacking verbally than physically...)

Piantissimo: Oh ho! Why are you running around like that? Perhaps you think you are some kind of wild animal? Ahahaha- Ack!

(While Piantissimo was insulting Luigi, our hero carefully snuck behind him and knocked him down with a roll attack.)

Luigi: I really don't see how you got to the finals! Sheesh! You talk way too much!

(Both of the fighters went into a stance. Piantissimo attempted to dive at Luigi, but he saw the attack coming and crouched down, causing Piantissimo to go flying right over him. After Piantissimo got up, he tried to find a way to get past Luigi. He decided to blaze by Luigi's left side. Luigi pretended to dodge to the right before ramming Piantissimo when he tried to pass. This went on for awhile, Piantissimo trying get past Luigi only for him to evade and counterattack. Eventually, Piantissimo gave up and dashed in for a direct assault. This caught Luigi off guard. Piantissimo toppled Luigi onto his back, but Luigi flung him off before he could do anything else. Soon enough, they both forgot about defending themselves and started to attack each other in a frenzy. Back with Mario, he was running to the stadium as fast as he could. He just couldn't stand the thought of Luigi possibly being in trouble without him around. When he finally got there, he took a moment to catch his breath, then he entered. At this time, Luigi was on top of Piantissimo and ripping the leaves off the tree on his head. ...Or at least I think he is. I'm not really sure. I can't quite see him because the crowd is acting rather odd...)

Mario: Whoa! What the heck is going on here?! Luigi! Chicky! Where are you?!

Amy: Hey! Get outta my way! Coming through! Ow! Let go of my hair, you jerk! Gah!

(Mario spotted Amy and used his hammer to clear a path through the crowd to get to her.)

Mario: There you are! What's up with the crowd?!

Amy: I don't know! Everyone's ticked off at each other or something! It's crazy!

Mario: Hang on, Chicky! We're outta here!

(Mario got his hammer out again and smashed his way through the angry crowd. When Mario and Amy got to the lobby, Mario dusted himself off and Amy straightened out her headband. She looked like she got smacked a few times and was in a bad mood.)

Amy: Is that any way to treat a girl? What's wrong with you people?!

Mario: Yikes. No kidding. But what on Plit happened to Luigi? Is he okay?

(As if he heard Mario's question, Boondox slipped through the crowd and into the lobby.)

Boondox: Hey! You two! Right there! You're Luigi's friends, aren't you?

Mario: Yeah. I'm his bro. You know what happened to him?

Boondox: I apologize for the riot. I'm not sure what went wrong. I think this started when Luigi pulled that other fellow's mask off. Mmmyes. Anyhoo, take this and give it to Luigi. He sure seemed like he wanted it. He certainly deserves it more than the other guy.

(Boondox handed Mario a certain spotted object.)

Boondox: Now where are those blasted security guards? Bah. Looks like I'll just have to get your friend out of there myself...

(Boondox went back into the arena to fetch Luigi. Mario and Amy shrug and waited outside. After what seemed like hours, Luigi finally exited the building and collapsed onto the ground. He was in an even worse mood than Amy.)

Luigi: Well isn't this magical? I waste all my time and energy on this stupid tournament and I don't even get what I wanted. Heck, they didn't even bother telling me if I won or not. Those lousy, no good sons-of-

Mario: Whoa. Easy there, Luigi. Everything's okay. I've got the egg right here. So just relax. Sheesh.

(Luigi saw the red yoshi egg in Mario's hands and smiled a little bit.)

Luigi: Thank goodness. It's about time. Let's go back to the S.S. Garlic. I've had just about enough of this island...

(Mario and Amy nod in agreement. Mario hops into the driver's seat of the Green Fire and Luigi and Amy get on the back. Because the Green Fire isn't as big as the Wario Car as well as the fact that Luigi still has trouble standing on two feet, Mario had to make sure not to drive too fast or else one of the passengers will fall off. It was dusk by the time they got to Gelato Beach.)

Waluigi: Hey guys. What took ya?

(Luigi was still a bit dazed from the struggle in the stadium. He took his hat off and rubbed his head.)

Amy: To make a long story short, there was some problems in the finals. But hey. Luigi got the egg so it's all good. I think I'm gonna have this bruise on my arm for a few weeks though. Ow...

Waluigi: Well come on over to the kitchen. We're having grilled cheese sandwiches for supper tonight.

(Even though everyone wanted to know how Luigi's final fight in Ciao Stadium was, Luigi didn't feel like talking. He just wanted to eat dinner and go to sleep so he could regain his strength. And that is just what he did...)


	20. Divide And Conquer

Chapter XX: Divide and Conquer

(After facing off against an odd opponent in a fight that had an even odder ending, Luigi finally obtained the red yoshi egg, putting the grand total at four. There's still a few more out there so Luigi's adventure isn't finished yet. Luigi is now waking up the next morning and he certainly looks healthier than he did last night.)

Luigi: Oh man. I needed that. Hmm...I wonder...

(Luigi shifted his position so his legs hung off the edge of the bed, then put his right foot on the floor. After hesitating a bit, he slowly put his left foot, the injured one, on the floor. Then he stood up.)

Luigi: Well, I'm not screaming in pain. That's a good sign.

(Luigi took a few wobbly steps forward, then noticed that he was alone in the room. He half expected Purpley to be sleeping in bed with him, but she wasn't. Amy is nowhere to be seen either.)

Luigi: Huh. Oh well. I gotta say, it's been fun wearing this, but I should probably go back to wearing my normal duds.

(After switching to his normal outfit, the green shirt and blue overalls that we all know and love, Luigi went to the kitchen to fetch breakfast.)

Luigi: Hey Waluigi. What's for breakfast this mor- Uh...Waluigi?

(Just like Luigi's room, the kitchen was also empty.)

Luigi: Where is everyone? Well, someone has to be in the control room. Right?

(Luigi was beginning to feel a tad bit uncomfortable and he went to the control room. Mario and Wario were there and they were talking about their next destination.)

Wario: Run that by me again, Mario. Why do you want to go home?

Mario: I think there's something fishy about this Wart thing. If I could just get my Plumber's Log, I can probably figure out what.

Wario: That's all good and well, but I'm pretty sure Luigi is gonna want to look for more eggs. Isn't that right, Luigi? Whoa! How long have you been in here?!

Luigi: About thirty seconds. I take it that we're going back to the Mushroom Kingdom, huh?

Wario: I haven't had a chance to check _The World of Plit_ so I don't have any new ideas. You know of any place to look?

Luigi: Well...the Beanbean Kingdom happens to be right next door to the Mushroom Kingdom. I say kill two birds with one stone. I'll go to the Beanbean Kingdom and look for the next egg and Mario will go to the Mushroom Kingdom and get the Plumber's Log so he can figure this mess out.

Mario: May I remind you that you're gonna need me in order to actually get around in there.

Luigi: No no. I'm sure I can get Prince Peasly to help me out. Besides, your book is so thick and your handwriting is so crappy sometimes that I'll probably get egg number five before you solve this little mystery.

Mario: What?!

(Mario starts fuming and Luigi backs away.)

Luigi: Um...right. I'm just gonna go figure out where everyone else is. Alrighty?

(During this time in Wart's castle, the antagonist was once again scheming and plotting on this throne.)

Wart: MOUSER!

(Mouser appeared before is master.)

Mouser: You bellowed, your toadiness?

Wart: I've confirmed the location of one of the eggs. As you can probably guess, Luigi's party is already headed there. I need you to stall him while I set a trap.

Mouser: I see where this is going. Oh yes. Get old Mouser to pester 'em while Tryclyde sets up the trap. Haven't we already done this?

Wart: Actually, I won't be deploying Tryclyde this time. Instead, I'll be using a new weapon that I have just put the finishing touches on. Now then, I'll allow you to use my flying carpet. Get out there and stall Luigi in any way possible. Mess with his ship's engine. Kidnap one of his friends. I don't care how you do it. Just go and stall him.

Mouser: I will not fail you, my master. Trickery is one of my specialties!

(Back on the S.S. Garlic, Luigi found the rest of his friends at the pool. It was a beautiful day and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Waluigi and Amy were relaxing on a couple of beach chairs and the yoshis were splashing about in the pool. Today Amy was wearing yet another ty-dye t-shirt, a pair of overalls and white sandals. But unlike the Marios' and Warios' overalls, hers were shorts and instead of having buttons, it had clasps.)

Luigi: Hey guys. How goes it?

(Waluigi lifted up the sunglasses that he was wearing and looked at Luigi.)

Waluigi: Heeey... You're standing again!

Luigi: Yup. Everything seems to be A-OK and not a moment too soon. Getting around on all fours all the time just isn't for me. I'll stick to being bipedal, thank you very much.

Waluigi: So where are we going anyway? Any idea yet?

Luigi: Well, Mario wants to go back home and fetch something. I, on the other hand, want to continue the search in the Beanbean Kingdom.

Waluigi: Beanbean...Beanbean...Beanbean... Oh. Right. That place. Never looked into it. Seems like there's way too much green. And seeing a lot of that color makes me want to puke sometimes.

Luigi: Shoot. Really? You mean you don't even know that that's where-

Amy: You guys know that feeling you get when you let the sunlight shine through your eyelids? I really like that. I can't enjoy it at home though...

Luigi: How big is your wardrobe? I don't think I've seen you wear the same shirt twice yet.

Amy: Pretty big, but this is the last outfit I brought. I've got everything else in the wash though so- Huh?

(Amy sat up in her chair.)

Luigi: Something wrong?

Amy: Did one of you guys just walk by me?

Luigi: Wasn't me.

Amy: Hrmm...I could've sworn something just passed by...

(Suddenly, there were screams of panic and the yoshis splashed about violently in the pool and struggled to get out.)

Luigi: What the-?! Something's spooked the yoshis!

(The cause of the problem swooped by again. It was a certain mouse on a magic carpet...)

Mouser: Guess whoooo!

Luigi: Mouser!

Mouser: That's right! Me again! And this time I'm gonna go fishing...for yoshis!

Luigi: Over my dead body!

(Mouser pulled out an over-sized bug-catching net and swooped toward the pool. All the yoshis managed to get out in time except for poor li'l Yosheta. Snatch!)

Yosheta: Luigi! Help me!

Luigi: That does it! I'm cooking myself some roast rat!

(Luigi begins to charge up a Hyper Burn attack.)

Waluigi: Don't do it, Luigi! You might hit Yosheta!

(Luigi realized that Waluigi might be right and held his fire.)

Mouser: That's right, Luigi. Do as he says. Sayonara, sucker!

(Mouser, with Yosheta in tow, flees the scene and leaves an enraged Luigi behind. Luigi lets his attack loose in a random direction and shouts many...ahem...colorful words at the top of his lungs.)

Waluigi: Hoo boy. This is so not good.

Oshi: That thing just took Yosheta!

Luigi: YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?!

(Oshi cringes and whimpers.)

Amy: This is no big deal, right? You can just chase him down or something. Can't you?

Luigi: What do you expect me to do? Puff up to twice my size, flap my arms and fly after him? Sorry, but I think you've mistaken me for Kirby.

Amy: Surely one of you guys have some trick up their sleeve. You! Waluigi! You're a sneaky, crafty guy! You think of something!

Waluigi: Well...uh...you see... Actually, now that you mention it, I think I've got just the thing.

(Waluigi runs away)

Amy: Erm...

Pinky: Luigi dear...please calm down...

Luigi: Calm down? Calm down?! How can you tell me to calm down after your daughter just got kidnapped?! I'm so ticked off right now I could just set something on fire!

(In a fit of rage, Luigi Pyro Kicked the beach chair that Waluigi was on moments ago.)

Luigi: Argh! What am I doing? Randomly razing stuff isn't going to bring Yosheta back! Must...calm...down... D'oh! I just remembered! I need to eat something!

Purpley: Good idea. I know I'm always in a better mood when I have a full belly.

(A bit later in the kitchen, Luigi had just prepared some toast to eat when Waluigi came and yanked Luigi out.)

Waluigi: Everything's all set! Let's get that dirty rat!

Luigi: But Waluigi! I haven't eaten anything yet!

(Waluigi half-dragged Luigi to what appeared to be a landing strip. At one end of it was a machine that looked a bit like Waluigi's kart, the Waluigi Racer, but it was bigger and had propellers on it. When Luigi realized what Waluigi's plan was, his mood took a turn for the better.)

Luigi: You brought the Waluigi Flyer here?! Oh wow, you're one step ahead of me again! Okay! Let's do this!


	21. Go Waluigi Flyer!

Chapter XXI: Go Waluigi Flyer!

(In the last episode, the Marios decided to split up to accomplish two separate tasks, but before they could get to either of their destinations, Mouser caught everyone by surprise, captured Yosheta and fled. Right now, Luigi and Waluigi were inspecting their means of chasing down the foe...a gyrocopter known as the Waluigi Flyer.)

Luigi: I knew the S.S. Garlic was big, but I had no idea it could utilize the Waluigi Flyer as well. Dang, Warios really are more resourceful than I thought.

Waluigi: Yup. We sure are. Now how about I hop into the cockpit and start this bad boy up?

(Waluigi strapped on a pilot's cap and climbed into the cockpit. Luigi sat in the back seat.)

Waluigi: Buckle up! This could be a wild ride!

(Waluigi made some quick adjustments to the controls, then he revved the Waluigi Flyer's engine.)

Luigi: Righto! Go get 'em, Waluigi! For great justice!

(Not long after Luigi said those words, the Waluigi Flyer got going and took off from its landing strip on the S.S. Garlic.)

Waluigi: Let's see now... If memory serves, that filthy scum headed northwest.

Luigi: Excellent. The Beanbean Kingdom happens to be in that direction. After we get Yosheta back, we can go ahead and check the place out and see if there's another egg there.

(Waluigi whipped out a pair of binoculars, which he probably pillaged from Mario, and used them to look further ahead.)

Waluigi: Target confirmed. I see him up ahead. The dirty rodent. How dare he get away so easily. That's just not right.

Luigi: Pipe down and chase him already. Hmm...you think we should've told our bros where we were going first?

Waluigi: Meh. They'll be fine.

Luigi: I'm not sure about that. You do know what Mario is like when I'm not around and he worries about me, right?

Waluigi: Well...I guess you got a point there. But I'm sure that new girlfriend of yours will let him know what's up.

(Luigi was about to say something, but he didn't. The only thing he really cared about right now was getting Yosheta back.)

Luigi: Sheesh. Doesn't this thing have nitros or something? Hurry up!

Waluigi: 'Fraid not. If you would just settle down and watch, you'd see that I have everything under control. And in case you forgot, I can't blast the twit because Yosheta might get hit too. But once I get near him...well...you just wait and see.

(Luigi quieted down again and prayed that Waluigi knew what he was doing. Over on Mouser's end of the chase in the sky, Yosheta struggled to get out the net that she was still stuck in.)

Yosheta: Who do you think you are and where are you taking me?!

Mouser: Who I am is none of your business and I'm taking you to the Beanbean Kingdom so my master can try out his new weapon. Heheheh. How do you like them apples?

Yosheta: I like watermelons better. Are apples the lucky fruit today?

Mouser: Wha...what?! What is that supposed to mean? And what's that weird chopping noise?

(Mouser looked behind him and saw the answer to his question. The Waluigi Flyer was quickly closing in on him!)

Mouser: Oh cheeseballs...

Waluigi: There he is! Let's rock 'n' roll! Dark Stare!

(Waluigi leered at Mouser and his eyes glow with an eerie purple aura. Suddenly, the carpet's speed was cut in half! ...Or did its controls get reversed? Whatever the case is, Waluigi's attack did something to the carpet...)

Mouser: What the heck is this?!

(While Mouser tried to figure out what was causing the carpet to malfunction, Yosheta managed to free herself from the net.)

Mouser: What?! Noooo! Why you little-!

(Mouser pulled out a bomb and prepared to throw it at Yosheta, but then the Waluigi Flyer caught his attention and he threw it at that instead.)

Waluigi: Gah! We're hit! Sorry Luigi, but I'm gonna have to circle around and give it another shot!

Luigi: I don't care what you do. Just get Yosheta back!

(Mouser whipped out another bomb and hurled it towards the aircraft. Waluigi, using some sharp shooting skills, unleashed a missile and detonated the bomb a moment after it was thrown. Mouser was hit with the explosion and was sent flying off the carpet to the ocean.)

Mouser: Raaaaaaaaaats!

(Luckily, Yosheta wasn't caught in the blast radius. Now that the carpet no longer had a pilot, all it did was hover in the air. But now how exactly will our hero get her off?)

Yosheta: Oh dear. I seem to be stuck here...

Luigi: Nice shootin'.

Waluigi: Piece of cake. But one question. How do I get her?

Luigi: I'll release the ladder and get her myself. Just slow down, circle around and drop altitude.

Waluigi: Roger that.

(Waluigi did what he was told and Luigi lowered the ladder and carefully climbed down.)

Luigi: A bit to the right! No, your other right! Okay, drop altitude a bit more...!

(Waluigi followed the instructions and lined up the gyrocopter so Luigi could snag Yosheta as he passed by. And he did just that. He wrapped one arm around her and lifted her off the carpet. Since nobody was on it at all now, the carpet simply fluttered down toward the ocean.)

Luigi: Are you okay, Yosheta? Did he hurt you?

Yosheta: Don't worry. I'm okay. I was just a bit scared. That's all.

Luigi: Glad to hear that. That you're okay I mean.

Yosheta: I'm sorry I got you into this mess. I should've been more careful.

Luigi: Hey. Don't worry about it, alright? In fact, it looks like I might be able to look for the next egg a bit sooner than planned. Waluigi! Land 'er at the Beanbean Airport!

(Waluigi looks toward Luigi and Yosheta and salutes them.)

Luigi: Hmm...I sure hope the beanbean people don't mind if we make an unexpected landing there. Oh well.

Yosheta: Where are we going again?

Luigi: Beanbean Kingdom. Really happy place. You'd probably like it there. Right then. Let's get in the Flyer. My arms are getting kinda tired already.

(A few moments later, Luigi and Yosheta were sitting comfortably in the back seat of the Waluigi Flyer when the Beanbean Kingdom slowly came into view.)

Waluigi: Okay Luigi. I don't know this area at all. Could you tell me where the airport is real quick?

Luigi: It's right on the south side of the kingdom which we happen to be approaching. You can't miss it really. Just go ahead and touch down on the right end.

Waluigi: Right. Roger that.

(Waluigi worked on the controls like he's been piloting the Flyer his entire life and the gyrocopter makes a safe landing on the tarmac. Luigi, Waluigi and Yosheta climb out and proceed through the gate. One of the fellows working there shouted something about unauthorized aircraft, but the party of three take no notice and continued.)

Yosheta: So...where do we start looking?

Luigi: I planned on getting some help from the kingdom's prince. He might have some helpful ideas. Problem is...castle security is pretty tight so I doubt you guys can follow me in. So for the time being, I guess you two will have to hang around in Beanbean Castle Town. Speaking of which, here we are.

(Luigi and friends had arrived in Beanbean Castle Town. It is a happy, bustling town inhabited by friendly bean people. One could say that it is the Beanbeanian equivalent of Toad Town. Just to the north laid Luigi's destination, Beanbean Castle.)

Luigi: I'll be going into the castle. You two go chat with the people or something until I get back. Alright?

Waluigi: Sure thing. I think I'll go check out the store over there.

(Luigi and his two comrades parted ways and Luigi headed up a few flights of stairs, crossed a bridge and went right up to the main door of the castle where a pair of Beanbean guards stood.)

B.B.G.1: Ah, if it isn't...uh...Louie? Er...no wait...Louis? That isn't it. Um...Gigi?

(Luigi shakes his head and taps his foot. The other guard whacks the first one in the head.)

B.B.G.1: Oh, that's right! Luigi! Yes, I got it now!

B.B.G.2: Hey there Luigi. What brings you here on this fine day?

Luigi: I'm on a rescue mission at the moment.

B.B.G.1: Oh, is the prince ill?

Luigi: Actually, I'm rescuing someone else. I just need a bit of help from the prince.

B.B.G.1: Ah. That would be my next guess.

B.B.G.2: Okay then. You may enter. If memory serves, he's in the east wing.

(The guards moved to the side and allowed Luigi to enter. Our hero checked out the castle's eastern wing and found Prince Peasly tending to the castle garden.)

Peasly: Well well well. If it isn't my good friend Luigi the superstar!

(Luigi chuckled and blushed...the way he often did when the prince praised him.)

Peasly: Oh my. That stache of yours is magnificent! Have you been training on the sly or drinking a lot of Teehee Blend? Whatever it is, if you keep it up you'll probably be able to do this!

(Peasly does his trademark "hair shine" and Luigi continues to giggle uncontrollably...and he probably would've kept going if his stomach hadn't rumbled.)

Luigi: Ugh...that's right. I almost forgot. I haven't eaten anything today. I'm kinda on a rescue mission and-

Peasly: My word. I simply cannot allow you to do any rescuing with an empty stomach. Here, have a few coins and buy yourself a lunch. Oh, don't worry. No need to pay it back. It's on me. After you're finished, you come right back here and fill me in...


	22. Robot Rumble

Chapter XXII: Robot Rumble

(Mouser had kidnapped Yosheta, but thanks to Waluigi and his gyrocopter, the Waluigi Flyer, he couldn't escape with her in tow. After the aerial pursuit, the small party landed in the Beanbean Kingdom where Luigi hoped to get some help from Prince Peasly. After taking the regal bean's advice and buy a lunch at the local item shop, Luigi returned to Beanbean Castle and gave Peasly the details.)

Luigi: So the second egg was on Kitchen Island...

(Let's fast forward through this part, shall we? Forward...forward...forward... Ah, here we are.)

Luigi: And so after Waluigi and I got Yosheta back from Mouser, we came here to continue the search.

Peasly: Heheheh! A remarkable story! That bit with Princess Amy Kay falling for you is truly a riot! In all seriousness, I suppose there's a very good chance that one of the eggs landed in the kingdom. As for its exact location, I haven't got a clue.

(Peasly paced back and forth for a moment.)

Peasly: Have you ever heard of Boddle, the president of the Yoshi Fan Club? He owns the Yoshi Theater to the north. He's usually the first to know about any yoshi-related happenings that occur around here.

Luigi: Shoot. I forgot all about that. That sounds like a great place to look.

Peasly: By the way, where might your red-capped brother be right now? You two are almost never seen apart!

Luigi: He's on a mission of his own. He's gone back home to fetch his Plumber's Log that he uses to record data on pretty much every adventure. He's hoping he can do a little research on Wart. But to be honest, I'm not even sure if we've encountered him before.

Peasly: A fine idea. Knowing the enemy can be a quick path to success. In any case, you'd better head for the Yoshi Theater, posthaste.

Luigi: Thank you very much.

(Luigi bid farewell to Prince Peasly and left the castle. When he returned to town, he found Yosheta standing outside of the clothing store.)

Luigi: Where's Waluigi?

Yosheta: He's being a jerk. I'm not going in there.

(Luigi went into the store and saw Waluigi having an argument with the shopkeeper.)

shopkeeper: For the last time, sir. I don't have anything that can possibly fit you.

Waluigi: What's the matter? Is my money not good enough for you?

shopkeeper: Sir, I also said that those are mushroom coins. I can't take those.

(Luigi "sweatdrops" and yanks Waluigi out of the shop by one of his pointy ears.)

Luigi: Okay, dweeb. You're coming with me.

(After Luigi gets Waluigi outside...)

Waluigi: Oooow...you didn't have to do that. If you had just asked me to leave, I would've. Anyway, figure out anything?

Luigi: Yeah. Prince Peasly suggested that we check out a place called the Yoshi Theater. There's a good chance that the guy that owns the place may know something.

Yosheta: Yoshi Theater, huh? What's a theater?

Luigi: You'll see soon enough. Now then. Waluigi, as your reward for helping me so much, I'm letting you go for awhile. The Chuckola Cola that you like so much is made here. So you can go ahead and check out Chateau de Chucklehuck. Yosheta and I will head north.

Waluigi: Whoa. Really? I didn't know that. Okay. I'm going there right now!

(Waluigi was about to dash away, but he had second thoughts.)

Waluigi: Um...which way is it?

Luigi: Oh. You noticed that big hill on the way here? Just climb that and cross the bridge.

Waluigi: Okay. I can handle that. Later!

(Waluigi dashes away for real this time.)

Luigi: Well Yosheta. Looks like it's just you and me now. How about we go to the theater and see if we can figure out anything?

Yosheta: Okay. I really want to see what a theater is.

(Without saying another word, the pair leave Beanbean Castle Town and walk north to the Yoshi Theater. A few Sworms and Sharpeas got in the way, but they were nothing that Luigi's hammer couldn't make short work of. A few minutes later, they arrive at the theater.)

Yosheta: Ooo...so this is a theater. It's so pretty!

(The Yoshi Theater is a colorful place. The sign is lit up with neon yoshi eggs that Luigi and Mario collected a couple of years back. At the door was a line of yoshis that were eagerly waiting to get inside and watch a movie. Standing near the line was an odd-looking fellow wearing what appears to be a yoshi egg suit of some sort. He is the guy that Luigi is looking for.)

Luigi: Hey Boddle. Got a minute?

Boddle: Yes. Is there something you need?

(While Luigi chatted to Boddle, two of the yoshis waiting in line, a green one and a brown one, were looking toward Yosheta and talking to each other in yoshi speak.)

Green yoshi: Hey. Check out the cutie over there.

Brown yoshi: whistle What a beaut. I've never seen her here before.

Green yoshi: Why don't you go talk to her?

Brown yoshi: Me? Nah. A broad like that would never dig a guy like me.

Green yoshi: You'll never know if you don't give it a shot. C'mon. Live a little.

Brown yoshi: Well, okay. I'll try.

(The brown yoshi got out of line and walked up to Yosheta.)

Brown yoshi: Hey there, hotcakes. What say you watch Toad Force V with me and then later, you and I can-

(Yosheta had absolutely no idea what the stranger was talking about and slowly backed away. The brown yoshi took his place back in line.)

Brown yoshi: Oh man. I sure blew it, didn't I?

Green yoshi: You sure did. That's gotta burn, dude.

(Back with Luigi and Boddle, the president of the Yoshi Fan Club was now holding a yoshi egg with light-blue, or azure as the color is called here, spots on it.)

Boddle: That might explain what's up with this egg I found a few days ago. I asked everyone that came here if it was theirs, but no one claimed it. I'm sure glad I was able to get it back to its owner. Here you are.

(Boddle handed the egg over to Luigi.)

Boddle: You said your name was Luigi, right? I believe somebody came here earlier looking for you.

Luigi: Huh. Odd. Did Mario already grab the Plumber's Log and hightail it over here? Oh well. Thanks, Boddle. You've been very helpful.

Boddle: Good luck on getting the rest of your friends! Yoshis are such wonderful things!

(Luigi and Yosheta said goodbye and left. Not long after they left the theater, they were confronted by a large pink robot that vaguely resembled a birdo. The pair both stare at it, bewildered.)

Yosheta: What's this big thing, Luigi?

Robirdo: TARGET IN SIGHT. SCANNING TARGET... TARGET IDENTIFIED AS LUIGI OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM. PROCEEDING TO EXTERMINATE.

Yosheta: Pro seeding to what? What's that mean?

Luigi: Oh, it just wants to beat the crap out of me. ...Wuh oh!

(Luigi quickly went into a fighting stance and prepared for battle. In his haste, he dropped the egg he had just gotten. Yosheta knew what was going to happen and picked it up, then leapt into a nearby bush. The robot began its first strike by firing oversized eggs at Luigi, but our hero dodged them by jumping and struck back with a mid-air karate chop.)

Luigi: Ee-yow!

(Luigi landed from the jump and rubbed the hand that he attacked with.)

Luigi: Okay. Looks like physical attacks might not be the way to go. Whoa!

(The robot tried to charge toward Luigi, but he rolled out of the way. Then it shot more eggs his way. Luigi continued to dodge the barrage while coming up with a plan of his own.)

Robirdo: ROBIRDO WAS TOLD TO KILL ON SIGHT. WILL COMPLY. MUST PLEASE MASTER WART.

Luigi: Okay Luigi. You've dealt with stuff like this, right? Yeah. All I gotta do is pick out its weakness. Let's see now... Metal conducts heat and electricity, so moves based on those things should work fine. Luckily for me, I've got both elements in my arsenal.

(After dodging another slew of gigantic eggs, Luigi waited for a pause between attacks, then he started charging up his proudest move, the mighty Hyper Burn. Robirdo attempted to ram the protagonist and he let the metallic monster have a taste of his fiery fury. The move seemed to stun Robirdo and Luigi took the opportunity to charge up his next attack. A certain electric-based one this time. Robirdo jumped into the air and crashed onto the ground. Before Luigi was hit with the resulting quake, he leapt into the air himself and blasted it from above with his Thunderhand.)

Robirdo: SYSTEM ERROR. HP DOWN TO 50 PERCENT.

(While Luigi and Robirdo continued to duke it out. Yosheta looked at the color of the spots on the newly-obtained egg and it brought tears to her eyes.)

Yosheta: Da-daddy...

(Yosheta hugged the egg.)

Yosheta: Oh daddy. I wish this hadn't happened to you. If you wasn't like this, you could help Luigi. But you can't...so I will!

(Yosheta came out of hiding and planted herself right in front of Luigi and faced Robirdo.)

Luigi: Yosheta...?! What are you doing?!

Robirdo: NEW TARGET IN SIGHT. SCANNING TARGET... TARGET IDENTIFIED AS YOSHETA OF YOSHI'S ISLAND.

Luigi: Shoot! It's IDed you! Get out of here!

Yosheta: Please, Mr. Roboto. Please don't do this!

(There was a long and awkward silence as Robirdo stared at Yosheta.)

Robirdo: THIS YOSHI. WHY DOES THIS YOSHI STAND BEFORE ME.

(Luigi urged Yosheta to get out of the way, but she wouldn't give in.)

Yosheta: Why, Roboto? Why are you trying to hurt my friend?

Robirdo: ...FRIEND.

Yosheta: Yes. Luigi is my friend and he's trying to help me. Say...do you want to help me too? We can all be friends.

Robirdo: YOSHETA...FRIEND. LUIGI...FRIEND. SYSTEM OVERLOAD. ACTIVITY CEASED.

Luigi: Huh?

(The mechanic birdo started to pour out smoke, then it collapsed to the ground with a groan. A hatch on the back popped open and a real birdo poked her head out. With tears in her eyes, it looked toward the twosome...and bolted from the scene without saying a word.)

Luigi: Ooookay. I did NOT see that coming.

Yosheta: Neither did I. What was thing that that came out and ran away?

Luigi: That was a real birdo. I'm sure you've bumped into one before. Anyway, we've got the egg. Let's go put this bitterness behind us, fetch Waluigi and return to home base.

(Yosheta looks at the egg that is really her father, hugs it, then follows Luigi. They walk down a short path, go through a green warp pipe that drops them off in Chucklehuck Wood and go into the back door of the Chateau. After navigating through a bunch of boxes and barrels, Luigi and Yosheta find their companion sitting in a corner and gulping down Chuckola Cola like there's no tomorrow.)

Luigi: Mama mia! What's happened to you, Waluigi?!

(Luigi had a reason to be surprised. Waluigi was now as almost as fat as Mario and he's talking weird too.)

Waluigi: Purple cola is awesomeness stuff, man. burrrrrp Samus is one hot- belch

Luigi: Well...I can see that this was clearly a bad idea. Remind me to never let you near this stuff again. Anyway, it's time to go.

Waluigi: hic My legs are like twigs. They're so wimpy. buuurp I can't feel my teeth.

Luigi: Drat. I don't think he's going to come willingly. Yosheta, would you mind giving him a ride?

(Yosheta agrees and let Luigi get Waluigi on her, then the two adventurers leave Chateau be Chucklehuck via the front door. They return to the Beanbean National Airport and prepare to take the Waluigi Flyer to the Mushroom Kingdom.)

Luigi: Drat again. It seems our pilot is too "out of it" at the moment. Don't worry. I know how to drive this thing too. Sure, Waluigi obviously has more experience with it, but we should be fine as long as I don't have to do any fancy flying.

(Luigi hops into the cockpit and starts up the Waluigi Flyer. Yosheta tossed Waluigi into the back seat and jumps onto his lap. The purple gyrocopter takes off with no problem and sails over the Oho Ocean toward the Mushroom Kingdom where Mario and the rest of Luigi's friends are probably waiting for his arrival.)


	23. Return to Home Base

Chapter XXIII: Return to Home Base

(After getting some advice from Prince Peasly, Luigi and Yosheta headed to the Yoshi Theater and walked away with the fifth egg in hand. However, the pair was quickly confronted by a robotic birdo called Robirdo. Although Luigi was battling it with no trouble, Yosheta stepped in and tried to befriend it. This caused Robirdo to malfunction and release a real birdo which promptly ran away. Now they were back on the Waluigi Flyer along with Waluigi himself, who seems to have had way too much Chuckola Cola, and were heading for Luigi's house in the Mushroom Kingdom.)

Luigi: We should be touching down in just a little while, guys. But first I gotta check the docks and see if the others are even here.

(The Waluigi Flyer flew a bit lower and the Toad Town Port rolled into view. The behemoth of a ship that is the S.S. Garlic was clearly visible.)

Yosheta: Yup. There's the ship right there.

Waluigi: Clouds! Delicious fluffy clouds!

Luigi: Keep that up, mister, and I'm taking you straight home.

(Instead of ending the trip on the landing strip of the S.S. Garlic, Luigi decided to take a detour and fly to what used to be the Koopa Bros. Fortress. Sometime after the Ninja Turtle wanna-bes were defeated by Mario some odd years ago, Wario and Waluigi had taken over the fortress and claimed it as their own. Waluigi had put in a place to land the Waluigi Flyer there recently. The landing was a tad bit bumpy, but otherwise everyone was fine. Never mind the fact that Waluigi was still acting up and didn't want to walk on his own. He hitches a ride on Yosheta and she and Luigi stroll down Pleasant Path which leads to Toad Town.)

Luigi: Now listen here, Waluigi. You're not going in my house if you keep acting like that. So knock it off!

(Waluigi shakes his head as if he's coming out of a trance.)

Waluigi: Okay...I'm okay... I got it out of my system.

(When the trio reach the warp pipe that leads to Luigi's house, they enter it one at a time. On the other end, Mario was just unlocking the door to the place when he heard the familiar sound of someone coming out of a pipe. As you can probably guess, he has Wario, Amy and the other three yoshis with him.)

Mario: Hmm? Ah, there you are Luigi. Where'd you disappear to?

(Without saying a word, Luigi holds up the newly obtained egg.)

Mario: What the-?!

Purpley: Wow. That was fast!

Amy: Yeah. There's a guy that knows how to do his job. But...um...whatever happened to Yosheta?

(Yosheta popped out of the warp pipe right on cue.)

Wario: Answers that question. Now where's that idiot brother of mine?

(Waluigi also arrives.)

Mario: Good. Looks like all three of you are safe. I was worried there for awhile.

Luigi: I didn't mean to alarm you. It's just that Mouser came and scooped up Yosheta. I wasn't about to let him get away!

Mario: By the looks of it, you did some multi-tasking. Good work there. In any case, how about we get inside and relax for a bit?

(Mario opens the door and let everyone in. Wario and Waluigi sit down at the table. The yoshis head for the bedroom. Amy...well...)

Amy: Oh my gosh! I'm in Luigi's house!

(Amy flops onto the floor and twitches. Luigi doesn't know what to make of the fan and shrugs.)

Luigi: Gee, I didn't know it was that big of a deal. Kinda makes me wish that Mario and I at least finished the spring cleaning. Oh well. No time for that now. Hey Mario. Would you mind whipping up some dinner?

Mario: Sorry Luigi, but I've got some studying to do.

(Luigi followed Mario into the bedroom. The older brother took a large book off the bookshelf and dusted it off.)

Luigi: Cripes. That thing's in rough shape.

Mario: Yeah. I noticed. I think some of the pages are starting to fall out. I'm considering typing all of this up sometime.

Luigi: Ah. I agree. Archiving it on the ol' compy sounds like a good idea to me. You know what else sounds good?

Mario: What?

Luigi: Dinner.

(Sometime later, everyone was gathering at the kitchen table and Mario was just finishing cooking the meal.)

Mario: Here you go, guys. Enjoy!

(Mario puts the food on the table. The yoshis looked at it oddly.)

Oshi: You're feeding us sticks?!

Mario: That's_ fish_sticks and fries.

(Everyone started to help themselves to the food...except Wario. He has his nose in _The World of Plit_. Luigi noticed this.)

Luigi: Hey poindexter. Put the book down.

(Luigi then proceeded to stuff an entire fishstick in his mouth.)

Wario: Meh. I'm not really hungry right now. Anyway, after looking through this for a bit, I say that the next place that we check out is the Waffle Kingdom.)

(When Luigi heard the word waffle, he nearly choked on what he was eating. But he had a drink of milk and got it down.)

Luigi: What?! No!

(Everyone looked at Luigi with wide eyes.)

Luigi: Er...by that, I mean I kinda doubt that one of the eggs ended up there. Yeah. That's it.

Mario: What do you have against that area? You didn't seem to have a problem with it when you were telling me about your adventure there.

Luigi: Listen Mario. I hate that place as much as you hate Isle Delfino. Is that such a hard concept to grasp? I think I'm banned and stuff from that place anyway so I couldn't go there even if I wanted to. And I don't.

Wario: Fine then. I suppose that an alternative is Rogueport. Do you have a beef with that too?

Luigi: No no. Rogueport is just fine. Filled with hoods, sure, but at least not everyone there thinks that I'm a complete idiot. I'm sorry guys, but this is putting me in a bad mood...

(Luigi got out of his seat and stormed off toward the bedroom.)

Mario: Hey, come back. We didn't mean to upset you. I didn't anyway. Could you at least tell us where you got that egg from?

(Luigi stopped in his tracks and turned around.)

Luigi: Well, I suppose so. But Yosheta was the damsel in distress and the heroine so I'll let her tell the tale.

Yosheta: Really? Are you sure? Okay. If you really want me to. I've never really told a story before...so here goes... Well, I was just swimming in the pool this morning and that gray guy scooped me up and tried to get away. But Luigi and Waluigi used this big purple flying thing to save me and we went to this place with green people. Luigi asked a friend there for help and then Luigi and I went to this thing called a theater where there were other yoshis. A few of them talked to me, but they were kinda scaring me. Anyway, some guy there gave Luigi the egg, which is actually my dad. When we left, this big shiny pink birdo thing came and attacked us. Luigi fights it of course. I felt really bad because I really haven't been helping at all so I kinda went out and tried to make friends with it. It blew up or something and a real birdo came out. And it just ran away! It didn't even say anything to us! Anyway, we got back in the purple flying thing after that and came here.

(By the time Yosheta had finished, everyone but Luigi sat there looking puzzled.)

Pinky: That's...um...very interesting, dear.

Luigi: Uh, right. Just to clear things up a bit...

(Yosheta sweatdrops as Luigi retells the story in terms that everyone understands. He also mentioned his reward for Waluigi, but he didn't know about the yoshis at the theater bothering Yosheta.)

Mario: Heh. Quick and painless. But why the heck does that Robirdo bit remind me of Sonic Adventure?

Waluigi: I was thinking the same thing. Hey! Amy here even has the same name as-

(Punt! Amy knew exactly what Waluigi was about to say and kicked him in the family jewels.)

Amy: Never compare me to hedgehogs, you tard!

Waluigi: Noooo! My chances of reaching first base!

Luigi: Well...in any case, it's getting a bit late and I believe we should think about resting up for tomorrow. But before I go to bed, I'll make a few changes to my inventory.

(Luigi goes into the bedroom and takes a few things out of his backpack.)

Luigi: I'm not even sure why I brought my CD player, Chicky. I never get to relax long enough to- Um...what are you doing?

Amy: Can I have a souvenir?

Luigi: What did you have in mind?

Amy: Maybe this.

Luigi: That's my favorite coffee mug.

Amy: What about this?

Luigi: Those are a pair of my boxers!

Amy: How about just a lock of hair?

Luigi: Maybe.

Amy: From your mustache?

Luigi: No.

Waluigi: Sheesh, Chick. Stop annoying the guy, will ya?

Amy: Well excuuuuuuse me for having the worst case of cabin fever in the history of Plit!

(Waluigi couldn't think of a way to contest that and backs away. Luigi continues to rearrange the items in his bag and packs a change of clothes.)

Luigi: Uh...where was I? Oh, right. That should just about do it for packing. Time for lights out.

(Luigi tosses the backpack aside and flops onto the bottom bunk.)

Amy: Wait a sec. Where do I sleep?

Luigi: Riiiiight... You guys just go back to the S.S. Garlic and stuff.

Amy: Oh. Lame.

Luigi: Yes yes. I know. If we had the room here, I'd let you stay. But obviously we don't so you can't, alright?

Purpley: I guess I have to go back there too, huh?

Luigi: Actually, you can go ahead and bunk with me tonight.

Mario: Hey Pinky. You can spend the night here too. You can sleep on the top bunk. I'm not going to bed right now though. I got some reading to do. But yeah, the rest of you go back to the ship and we'll come in the morning.

(Mario grabbed the Plumber's Log and brought it into the kitchen. Luigi, Purpley and Pinky settle down while everyone said goodnight and left. Mario turned the bedroom light off, then sat down at the kitchen table and began reading. After a half hour or so and not finding any useful info yet, Mario turned the kitchen light off and clicked on the desk light in the bedroom and continued his research. Still finding nothing of interest, Mario was just about ready to go to bed himself when a voice broke the silence.)

Purpley: Mario?

Mario: What is it, Purpley? I'm really busy trying to get some info on Wart right now.

Purpley: What is this?

(Mario looked up from his work and toward the direction that Purpley's voice came from. He saw her laying in bed with Luigi and she had her head on his chest. The way she often did.)

Mario: What is what?

Purpley: What is this sound?

(Mario didn't hear anything unusual so he got out of his seat to see her better. Suddenly, it dawned on him what she was talking about.)

Mario: Well you see, Purpley, that is Luigi's heart.

Purpley: Hmmmmm... His heart, huh? Is it like a heart fruit?

(This question just left Mario dumbfounded. How does one answer a question like this to someone that has obviously never heard of human anatomy before?)

Mario: Maybe. I mean...I suppose it could be. I don't see why not...

Purpley: Do you have a heart too?

Mario: Of course I do. You do too. Everyone does.

Purpley: Everyone? Even bad guys...like Wart?

(Mario became silent and struggled to find an answer, but didn't find it. Even if he did, Purpley wouldn't have heard it. She had already been lulled to sleep by the steady rhythm of Luigi's heart...)


	24. Playing the Cards Right

Chapter XXIV: Playing The Cards Right

(Yesterday, Luigi and Yosheta had successfully found the fifth yoshi egg in the Beanbean Kingdom. They and Waluigi returned to Luigi's house in the Mushroom Kingdom where they and the rest of the party made plans for tomorrow and rejuvenated. Luigi awoke the next morning and stretched out. Because he was a bit used to sleeping on the S.S. Garlic, he almost forgot where he was. But it quickly came to him and he climbed out of bed.)

Luigi: Ah...what a nice sleep. Oughta be a great day for egg hunting.

(Huh. He seems to be awfully cheery. Anyway, Luigi was about to head to the kitchen when he noticed that Mario had left the Plumber's Log open on the desk. He went to take a quick peek at it.)

Luigi: What do we have here...? "Entry number 697. Pirate waters, in a pirate world. On our way back to Princess Toadstool's castle, we hired on as deckhands on the only ship willing to sail these dark and treacherous waters." Hmm...I guess that's where Mario left off.

(Luigi went into the kitchen and helped himself to a bowl of cereal. Mario, Purpley and Pinky eventually wake up and have some cereal as well.)

Luigi: Any luck getting some info?

Mario: Ugh...a found a little bit, but I'm not sure if it really helps.

Luigi: What'd you find out?

Mario: Well, it seems that Wart cursed me at one point and we had to go to a place called Subcon to defeat him.

Luigi: Cursed?!

Mario: Yeah. I don't get it either. I couldn't even find any records of battling him. Pretty weird. I mean, surely I'd write about something like that.

(After breakfast, Luigi grabbed his bag and he and his three companions walk to the Toad Town Port where the S.S. Garlic was waiting for them. They boarded the ship and found the other five members of the party in the kitchen. Wario, Waluigi and Amy, who was wearing her "byte me" shirt, were playing a card game while Oshi and Yosheta curiously watched.)

Amy: Reverse. It's back to you, Waluigi.

Waluigi: Meh. I'm out of yellow. Wild. I call...blue.

Wario: What?! Craaaaap...

Oshi: Welcome back, Luigi!

Luigi: Thanks Oshi. Say...what game is that?

(Amy holds up a tin box.)

Amy: Mario Uno! Ahahahaha!

Luigi: Ooo...can I play?

Wario: When we finish this round, you can take my spot. I gotta steer this thing and stuff. But refresh my memory first. Rogueport, right?

Luigi: That's right.

(A few cards later, Waluigi is the victor and Wario leaves to do his duties. Luigi, Waluigi and Amy play Uno during the entire trip which luckily wasn't very long.)

Wario: Attention passengers! We are now arriving at Rogueport...um...Rogueport!

Amy: Alrighty. Final score. Me, 384. Waluigi, 426. Wario and Luigi, 278.

Luigi: Feh. That score was really low when I started playing. And Chicky, quit saying you like the one cards. I know I look really good in that picture, but control yourself!

(Luigi and company deboard the ship and walk up a flight of stairs to the main plaza of Rogueport. Rogueport is a bit of a run-down town, but it is still full of activity just like Toad Town.)

Luigi: Hmmm... So many places to check, but where to start...?

Mario: Two words. Trouble Center.

Luigi: No way, Mario. That thing doesn't work.

Mario: What makes you say that? Had a bad experience with it?

Luigi: Well...gee...I dunno...

(Luigi shoves Mario and gives him a dirty look. Mario tries to figure out what Luigi means, but comes up with a blank.)

Luigi: Do the words "I want to see Luigi" mean anything to you?

Mario: Oh! That. Well...you see...uh...

Luigi: It clearly said "Luigi" not "guy that is dressed up as Luigi". You know that. I know that. We both know that. But instead of telling me about the request, you dress up as me, reap the benefits for yourself and make me look like a fool!

Purpley: Did you really do that, Mario? How mean of you!

Mario: Hey. I said I was sorry. Okay? Besides, the cake I got tasted lousy.

Luigi: What?! Why you dirty little!

(Luigi and Mario begin to have a shoving match. During the entire argument, Wario had his nose in _The World of Plit_.)

Amy: Hey Wario. See anything in there?

Wario: I see that this region is pretty weird. A city in the sky, a town that's always dark, a black and white forest... This might be a tough one.

(Oshi and Yosheta get annoyed by the Marios' scuffle and break it up.)

Luigi: You listen to me, Mario. You turn your butt around right now, march back to the ship and study. I can handle this on my own.

(Mario mutters something under his breath and heads for the harbor.)

Luigi: That is...I can handle this on my own if I just had a clue on where to look. C'mon guys. Let's get cracking.

(Luigi walks around Rogueport and asks everyone he sees if they've seen any yoshi eggs recently. Unfortunately nobody has. Luigi's search eventually took him to the west side of town where the Pianta Parlor is.)

Luigi: It's still early in the day. I think I have time for a quick game or two.

(Luigi steps up to the door and is confronted by a yellow pianta named Rocko.)

Rocko: What do you think you're doing here? We don't allow plumber scum like you!

(Before Luigi could say anything, Rocko picked him up and tossed him onto the street.)

Luigi: What in the world? I've always been able to get in there before.

Waluigi: Maybe they stepped up security since then?

Luigi: There's something shady about this. I'm sure of it. I think I've got just the thing to get inside though. Come with me, Purpley. The rest of you stay in the garden over there. I'll be right back.

(Luigi and Purpley leave the area. Some odd minutes later, Purpley comes back...but she seems to be with someone else! The newcomer is wearing a very nice tuxedo with a cute green bowtie. He has brown hair that looks a tad bit messy. It almost looks like hathair. He also has blue eyes, a black mustache...and...a round nose... Hey, wait a minute! That is Luigi! Luigi tells Purpley to join the others and she does so, then he walks up to the door of the Pianta Parlor and attempts to get in again.)

Rocko: Who might you be and what do you want?

Luigi: The name's Luigi Mario and...I...AM...A PIMP!

Rocko: Well, you talk the talk, but where's your hat? You ain't much of a pimp without one.

Luigi: Don't need one. I'm such a handsome devil that if I did have one, all the other pimps would get jealous.

Rocko: Well said. Come on in.

(Rocko stepped off to the side and allowed Luigi to enter. Looks like the Parlor has undergone some changes since the Crystal Star incident. A few card tables put in and a sound system has been installed. It is currently playing a snazzy tune. Of course the blue pipe that lead to the more physical games was still by the service counter. Luigi perked up his ears and started to do a little eavesdropping. A Toad and a Koopa Troopa at the table to the left caught his attention.)

Toad: Feh! Get out of my sight until you learn not to suck so hard!

(The Troopa leaves in disgust and Luigi watches it go.)

Toad: Hey! You with the unkempt hair! What do you think you're looking at?!

Luigi: You talkin' to me?

Toad: Yeah you.

Luigi: Twas just looking for something. Seen any yoshi eggs around here lately?

Toad: Sheesh. You'd think that a pretty boy like you would know better than to barge into a fine joint like this and ask stupid questions. Do I look like a blasted lost and found to you?

Luigi: Depends. I seem to be getting some wicked hunch. Must be coming from you...

Toad: Why you-!

(The Toad goes to mug Luigi, but an aqua-colored Boo with kitty ears appeared. It was Lahla, who happens to work here. Normally Luigi despises Boos, but he knew and trusted this one.)

Lahla: Oh for goodness sake, Todd! Quit harassing everyone that sets foot in here, will ya?!

Todd: Hmph. Very well then. Let's settle this like men. What's your game? Black jack?

Luigi: Child's play.

Todd: Roulette?

Luigi: If I wanted to watch balls bounce around, I'd play the lotto.

Todd: Then what is your game?

Luigi: Poker. Picture poker.

(Luigi reaches into a pocket in his suit and pulls out a special deck of cards. It is, of course, the same deck that he used for most of the games that he hosted in a casino just last year. He shuffles them.)

Luigi: Righto. This pretty much works like normal poker, but there aren't any numbers so there's no flushes. Best to worst goes star, Mario, me...er...Luigi, flower, mushroom, cloud. And don't even try to scam me. These eyes do more than just look awesome.

(Luigi deals five cards to himself and Todd. Luigi has two Marios, two mushrooms, and a flower. He holds everything but the flower. Todd holds only two cards. After getting the unwanted cards out of the way, Luigi deals one to himself and three to Todd.)

Todd: What?! You dirty, cheating...!

(The new card Luigi got was also a Mario. Todd only had two Luigis, two clouds and a mushroom.)

Luigi: Ooo...tough luck, but my full house beats your two pair.

(Todd growls and tries to mug Luigi again, but Lahla shows up to scold him.)

Lahla: Stop being such a sore loser! He won fair and square so give the man what he wants!

Todd: Fine. I don't even care. I'll tell you everything I know so open those ears up. North of here is a forest called Boggly Woods. There is a huge tree in the area that is home to some very small creatures known as Punis. There's a girl one, I believe her name was Petuni, that collects eggs and gives them away to people that ask her a certain question. If I were you, I'd head over there as there is the possibility that she's got the egg that you happen to be looking for. Got that?

Luigi: Big tree in Boggly Woods. Ask girl Puni about egg. No sweat. Thanks for the tip.

Todd: You watch yourself out there. Not everyone goes easy on pretty faces like yours.

(Luigi left the Pianta Parlor and let his friends in on what happened and where his destination is.)

Waluigi: Good for you, Luigi! Sounds like somebody finally figured out that cheaters always win! Heheheh!

Luigi: Um, Waluigi? I can assure you. I didn't cheat.

Waluigi: Oh. Well... Good for you anyway.

Wario: Alright. I found Boggly Woods in the book. It's north of here, but that hardly matters because the only way to even leave town is by going through the sewers. As for getting down there, you can either use the pipe that is east of the plaza or try to slide down that grate over there. Obviously I'd go for the pipe.

Luigi: Neat. Let's go back to the S.S. Garlic for a moment, then head over there.

(Luigi and company return to the ship. Luigi and Purpley go into their room.)

Purpley: Why did you need to come back here again?

Luigi: So I can switch back to my normal outfit. Yeah yeah. I know I look soooo cool in this one, but I really don't think it's good for venturing around in. Now would you mind turning around or something? You know I disapprove of you watching me undress.

(While Luigi changed his duds, Amy and Wario let Mario know where they were going.)

Mario: Boggly Woods? Okay. You guys be careful now and don't get lost. By the way, the question is...

(When everyone was finished, they left the ship and went toward the Rogueport Sewers where they begin the search for the sixth yoshi egg.)


	25. Round Rogueport

Chapter XXV: 'Round Rogueport

(After spending a night back at home, Luigi continues his adventure and sails to Rogueport. Our hero picked up a clue on where the next egg may be by assuming the role of a pimp and getting into a casino. Luigi and his comrades are now in what appears to be an underground town. Wario tries to pinpoint their location in _The World of Plit_.)

Luigi: We've been down here for awhile now, Wario. Are you sure this is the way?

Wario: Well...not really. These silly maps look like they're upside-down. And before you ask, yes I'm holding this right-side up.

(A Bandit passed by and noticed the argument.)

Bandit: You guys need to get to Boggly Woods? No problem. I was there just yesterday. Go through that doorway and take the sliding platform to the pipe, go down the stairs and to the first pipe you see and go through the doorway just a few feet away.

Luigi: Ah. Thanks a bunch.

(Luigi and friends follow the Bandit's directions just fine, but there was one little roadblock that it didn't mention.)

Luigi: Um...what are these bars doing here? This can't be the right way. No one can possibly squeeze through that. Not even Waluigi!

Wario: Don't have to. Behold what my big beefy biceps can do!

(Wario grabs two of the bars and bends them so they can walk through.)

Luigi: Yikes! Well, I'm sure glad you came along. Mario certainly can't do a stunt like that!

(The adventurers step through the bent bars and go through a wood pipe...)

Pinky: Whoa. This is weird!

(The party is now in a forest. A forest where the grass is blueish, the flowers are white and the tree trunks are black. Looks like they're in the right place. Luigi and friends venture forward a bit and easily find their destination.)

Pinky: Goodness! That's the biggest tree I've ever seen!

(While everyone stood and looked at the Great Tree in disbelief, Luigi went into the metal door on it. The interior is just as awe-inspiring. But Luigi didn't have time to enjoy the beauty of mother nature. He still had friends to save after all. Luigi looked around for the Punis, but he couldn't find any. For you see, they fear things that are twice their size and humans are one of them.)

Luigi: Hello? Anyone here? I kinda need some help.

(A Puni, named Punio, came out of hiding and skittered up to Luigi. Punis look a bit like pillbugs and have just one antennae.)

Punio: Mario?

Luigi: Nah. I'm his bro, Luigi.

Punio: Oh, well hi there. What do you need?

Luigi: I'm looking for an egg. I was told to see a girl Puni.

Punio: Ah. That's my sister. Hey Petuni. Here's another one!

(Another Puni came up to Luigi.)

Petuni: Okay. Ask me anything!

(Luigi tried to think of a question. While he was pondering, Amy came in and provided one.)

Amy: Mario likes what person the most?

Petuni: Princess Peach! Mario likes Peach the most! Here you go!

(Luigi did a jawdrop as Petuni gave Amy an egg. Luigi and Amy both look at it in disappointment. The egg had gray stripes.)

Luigi: Don't you have one with spots?

Petuni: One with orange spots? Uh oh. I...uh...seem to have given it away earlier. Yeah. I gave it to some shady guy. I'm sorry. If I knew it was yours, I wouldn't have done that. You're probably going to eat me now, so please just keep that egg anyway. Okay?

(Luigi and Amy went back outside without saying a word. The others were still gawking at the tree.)

Luigi: Bad news guys. The egg isn't here...

Oshi: What?!

Luigi: Yeah. Turns out that Petuni gave it away. She says that she gave it to some shady guy. But in this region, that could be anyone.

(Upon hearing this, Wario flipped through the pages of _The World of Plit_.)

Wario: Let's see here. "While Rogueport is known for having shady characters, the ones in Twilight Town are even shadier because the sun never shines there." Might be worth a shot to look there.

Luigi: Sure. I suppose. Well...to Twilight Town then.

(The party of eight turned around and went back the way they came. They retraced their steps to the underground town and asked the Bandit there for directions to Twilight Town. The path there was short and simple, but it also contained a long jump. Luckily that isn't a problem that hitching a ride on a yoshi can't solve. Luigi and friends hopped into a brown pipe and emerged in an eerie town.)

Yosheta: It's almost night already? We weren't underground for that long, were we?

Waluigi: It's only noon. This must be the place all right. Hrmm...as much as I like darkness, I'm not sure if I'd like to live in a place where it is always night. It's kinda depressing when you think about it. On the other hand...

(While Waluigi was debating on if he likes the town or not, the others spread out and asked the residents if they know anything about the yoshi egg. Purpley tries the local item shop which is run by a married couple. The husband seems to know something.)

shopkeeper: An egg with orange spots, you say? Yeah, I had one. But I sold it to a pig fellow some time ago.

Purpley: Oh. Well, thanks anyway.

(Purpley left the shop and looked for Luigi. She found him in the mayor's house.)

Purpley: Hey Luigi. I found the guy that had the egg, but he doesn't have it now. He said he sold it to a pig.

Luigi: A pig? I didn't even know those were around here. I guess I should ask Wario if there's anything about pigs in that book.

(Luigi and Purpley met up with the others back at the warp pipe. Luigi asked Wario if _The World of Plit _mentionedpigs in Rogueport. Wario flips through the book, but finds nothing.)

Wario: Sorry buddy. No go. I hate to say it, but maybe we need Mario's help on this one. Back to the S.S. Garlic for us. I guess it's about time for lunch anyway...

(Luigi and his companions enter the pipe, return to Rogueport and make their way back to the S.S. Garlic. Luigi tries to enter Mario's room only to find that the door is locked. He knocks on it.)

Mario: Hey! I'm sorry about the incident, okay?! Just leave me alone!

Luigi: I need some advice. And...I'm sorry too...

(After a few quiet seconds, Mario gets up from his reading and unlocks the door.)

Mario: Ugh...research still isn't going well. I'm up to the point where we took a vacation in Dinosaur Land and met Yoshi. There was a neat little entry from you in here though. Seems I got KOed in a prehistoric place or something and you had to whip up a pizza to revive me. Rather enlightening. Now then, what did you need help with?

Luigi: I was told that a pig has the egg. But the thing is I've never seen any pigs in the area. Do you know of any?

Mario: Oh that's easy. You're probably looking for Mr. Hoggle. He runs the hot dog stand in Glitzville. Heh heh. Good thing I still have this. You're gonna need it. I suggest you don't dawdle though. If you don't find him soon, your friend is going to end up fried and served on a hot dog!

(Mario reached into his pocket, pulls out a ticket and gives it to Luigi. Our hero quickly leaves without even telling anyone else and heads to Rogueport Station where the Cheep Cheep Blimp to Glitzville is docked. Since he had a ticket, Luigi had no problem getting on and the ride went swimmingly. The blimp dropped him off in Glitzville as planned and Luigi looks around. He spots the hot dog stand between the item shop and the famous Glitz Pit arena. But on his way over there...)

???: Holy crap! it's the Great Gonzales!

(Suddenly, a large crowd of people swarmed around Luigi.)

crowd: He's back! Can I have your autograph?! Can I touch your hammer?! Can I have a lock of hair?!

Luigi: What the heck?! No! You've got the wrong guy!

(Luigi was annoyed, confused and had business to take care of so he busted out his hammer and smacked everyone away. Then he ran up to the hot dog stand.)

Mr. Hoggle: Hello there, you customer. Would you like one of my famous hot dogs? Only ten coins each.

Luigi: Tempting, but I'm here for something else. Would you happen to have an egg with orange spots?

Mr. Hoggle: Oh I'm sorry, but I've sold it already. You see...I planned on using it for a recipe, but I couldn't crack it open so I swindled a Bob-omb into buying it. I made a nice profit!

(Frustrated, Luigi turned around to leave, but then he turned back around.)

Luigi: Actually, hot dogs sound pretty good right now. I'd like two please.

(After Luigi got the hot dogs, he hightailed it to the blimp before the crowd could bother him again. He ate both hot dogs on the ride back to Rogueport. When he returned to the S.S. Garlic once again, Luigi found Mario still plugging away at his research.)

Mario: So what's the verdict? Any luck?

Luigi: Well, I got good news and bad news. The good news is that the egg wasn't cooked. The bad news is that it got sold to a Bob-omb. Now where the am I going to look?

Mario: I think there is a village around here with nothing but Bob-ombs. I can't remember the name though. Heck, I think I'm giving myself a headache with this blasted book. I still can't find anything. I'm taking a break...

(Mario got out of his seat and lied down in bed. Luigi quietly left him and went to the kitchen where everyone was idly chatting. Wario was once again looking through _The World of Plit_.)

Luigi: Hey Wario. Could you check for a village of Bob-ombs in there for me?

Wario: Sure thing, Luigi. Ah. Here it is. You're not going to like this though. The village is Fahr Outpost which is in a snowy area. But it looks like the path there is short and straightforward. Even you should be able to handle that. As for where the pipe is, it's right by the one to Twilight Town. This oughta be a snap for you.

Luigi: Bah. I thought I was done with the cold stuff. Whatever. I'm not going alone this time. Who wants to come with me?

(Amy, Purpley and Oshi offered to come. The foursome departed and went to the Fahr Outpost pipe via the same path as the one to Twilight Town. Luigi was a rather bitter about going through the snow at first. Luckily he wasn't famished this time and he had a few friends with him so he easily blazed any Puffs and Frost Piranhas that crossed his path. And the path really was short. Luigi got to Fahr Outpost in no time and he and his three companions asked each of the Bob-ombs there about the egg. All the Bob-ombs looked the same though and they even made the mistake of asking a few of them multiple times. Eventually they find the right one.)

Bob-omb: An egg you say? KA-BOOM! Yeah, I had one with orange spots. KER-BLAM! But I lost it on my way home. KA-POW! Sorry about that.

Luigi: You lost it?! I've been running around Rogueport all day and you lost it?! Ugh...

(Feeling defeated, Luigi sulks and slowly walked through the snow to the pipe, through Rogueport and back to the S.S. Garlic.)

Luigi: sigh It's over. I simply can't find it...


	26. Just One Left

Chapter XXVI: Just One Left

(Last time, Luigi did some running around in the Rogueport region and was hot on the trail of the orange yoshi egg...only for the trail to get broken. Now Luigi has lost all hope and is laying on his bed on the S.S. Garlic. His friends are doing their best to cheer him up and even Mario stopped reading his Plumber's Log for a moment to talk Luigi out of giving up.)

Oshi: You can't give up now! You were so close!

Wario: You're not finished yet. There's still some places you haven't tried.

Amy: C'mon Luigi. This isn't like you. Marios don't give up! Right?

Mario: You're forgetting something, Luigi. You're not doing this alone. If we all split up and check out the areas that we haven't hit yet, we can probably do this.

(Luigi sits up in bed. Mario grabbed _The World of Plit _out of Wario's hands and looks through it.)

Luigi: You guys are right. The clock's ticking away and I'm getting ticked off. So let's do it!

Mario: Let's see now... There's Petal Meadows, Keelhaul Key and Poshley Heights. I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to go into the Thousand Year Door or the Pit of a Hundred Trials so let's not worry about those areas. You guys take a look at this and pick out where you want to look. I'd go out too, but I still have some work to do here.

(Mario shows the map to everyone. Waluigi, Amy and Pinky picked Petal Meadows. Wario, Oshi and Yosheta choose Keelhaul Key. Luigi and Purpley decided on Poshley Heights. Mario told all of them where the warp pipes to their destinations are and to report back in an hour. The first group set out to Petal Meadows and carefully look through the patches of flowers. A butterfly caught Amy's attention and distracted her from the search. Pinky noticed as well.)

Pinky: You like butterflies, Chicky?

Amy: To be honest, this is kinda the first time I've seen one.

Pinky: Really? There's lots of them on Yoshi's Island.

Amy: Well, the thing is...I live in an underwater city. You know that, right? We have gardens and such, but no bugs.

Pinky: No bugs? Not even the ones that bite and make you itchy?

Amy: You mean mosquitoes? Nope. Don't have 'em. Heck, technically there's no weather in the city either.

Pinky: Aquapolis sure sounds weird.

Waluigi: Hey girls! Shut up and look for the egg!

Amy: Now that I think about it, I never considered importing insects. And I do a lot of importing, mind you. Maybe when the adventure is over, I'll catch a few butterflies and take them home with me.

Pinky: Yeah. That sounds like a neat idea to me.

Waluigi: Get back to work or I'll report you to Luigi!

(Meanwhile, the second group were scouring Keelhaul Key. Oshi and Yosheta come across a tree with fruit that they're not familiar with.)

Yosheta: Hey Wario. What kind of fruit is this?

Wario: Hmm. Looks like a mango.

Oshi: Whatever it is, it sure looks tasty.

(Oshi proceeds to eat one.)

Oshi: Mmmmmm! It IS tasty!

(Yosheta also tries one.)

Yosheta: It's not bad. I still like watermelons the most.

Wario: Hurry up, you two. We don't have time to sample the food here. No matter how tempting it is.

(The small party walk through some thick jungle, across a rope bridge and find an entrance of a cave.)

Oshi: Check it out. This rock looks like Luigi!

Yosheta: Hey...it kinda does! Hee hee!

Wario: Huh. I wonder if it means that the egg is around here.

(The third group, which consisted of only Luigi and Purpley, searched around Poshley Heights. They asked every resident they saw, but some were a bit on the snooty side and ignored them. Purpley went into the Poshley Sanctum and looked there. There was a Toad near the fountain that Luigi didn't try yet and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to. It was the Toad that had mistaken Mario for Luigi. That's right. The very one that Luigi and Mario argued about just this morning. Instead of speaking to her, he just glared at her for a moment. She didn't notice him though. Then Luigi got an evil idea. When the Toad turned around, Luigi sneaked up behind her...and hurled her into the fountain! As the Toad screamed and struggled to get out, Luigi simply walked away and cackled to himself. Purpley left the Sanctum and noticed the Toad.)

Toad: The fish! The fish are biting me!

Purpley: It's not in that place either...and shouldn't you help that girl?

Luigi: Nah. She got into that mess and she can get herself out. So nothing here, huh? Let's take another look around before we go back.

(Luigi and Purpley walk toward the inn and Luigi notices something he hadn't before.)

Luigi: Wait a sec. I don't remember this building being here before. Must've been built recently. Better have a look.

(Luigi and Purpley went into the building. Inside were all sorts of small animals. Birds chirped away, hamsters scurried around in their cages and fish lazily swim about in their tanks. It was a pet shop! Purpley took a moment to watch the critters while Luigi looked for the shopkeeper. He found him counting the money in the cash register. It was a human with blonde hair and brown eyes.)

shopkeeper: Good day to you, sir. Is there anything I can help you with?

Luigi: Oh I'm not interested in buying anything. I'm just-

shopkeeper: Say...have we met before?

Luigi: I'm not sure.

(The two studied each other for a few minutes. Suddenly...)

Luigi: Nicky? Nicky Sugimori! Is that you?!

Nicky: Oh! That's right! I remember you now! How silly of me!

Luigi: Wow. The last time I saw you was during that one incident. How are things going?

Nicky: Great, thanks to you. I took your advice and opened up my own pet shop. Things simply couldn't be better.

Luigi: How's what's-her-face doing?

Nicky: You mean my sister Vicky? She jumped off a cliff. She's dead. No no! I'm just kidding! You don't need to look at me like that! Truth is, I never seen her again after you sent her flying. As much as I'd love to talk to you some more, I must ask you what you wanted. You look like you have something important on your mind.

Luigi: Ah. Right. There is. Have you seen an egg with orange spots on it?

Nicky: Hmm... Excuse me for a moment.

(Nicky went into the back room. When he returned, he was holding...)

Luigi: Yes! Yes, that's it! That iiiiiit!

Nicky: I was out putting up flyers for my shop in other towns when I noticed the poor thing stuck in a snowbank. I had the feeling that it really needed my help so I brought it back here with me and I've been keeping a close eye on it. I've been really eager to see what would come out, but you look like you really want it. So here you are. Don't worry. No need to pay me anything. Please take good care of it.

(Nicky gave the egg to Luigi. The hero was so excited he almost dropped it. He looked around the shop for Purpley and found her watching the fish. Hey, who can blame her? Fish can be hypnotic like that.)

Luigi: You're never going to believe this, Purpley. The egg is right here!

(Purpley saw the egg in Luigi's gloved hands and squealed with joy. The pair left the pet shop and headed to the warp pipe back to Rogueport. But then...)

Luigi: Hold up a sec. Lemme stop at the pasta vendor and grab some dinner.

(Luigi stopped and bought some Fresh Pasta, then he and Purpley headed back to the S.S. Garlic where they met up with the rest of the egg-hunters.)

Amy: I didn't see it in Petal Meadows. But I'll admit that I might've paid too much attention to the insects there.

Pinky: I asked everyone in the town there, but they didn't know anything. Oh, and I found this herb too. Anyone know what it is?

Mario: Ooo...a Horsetail! Gimme!

Waluigi: I looked in Shhwonk Fortress, but there was a whole lot of nothing.

Oshi: I didn't see it in Keelhaul Key either, but the mangos there are pretty good.

Wario: I tried to look in the cave there. I don't like to say this, but it was too rough in there for me.

Yosheta: He's not kidding. My poor tail. Ow.

Purpley: Well Luigi...

(Luigi pulled out the orange-spotted egg for everyone to see.)

Luigi: I lucked out. It was in a pet shop in Poshley Heights. Of all places!

Mario: That's awesome. See what happens when you don't give up?

Waluigi: Whoa. I just thought of something. Has anyone seen Wart at all today?

Wario: Can't say my group has seen him.

Luigi: I haven't seen him either. You have a point though. You think he's decided to call it quits after we knocked Mouser and Robirdo for a loop?

Mario: As nice as that would be, I kinda doubt it. He must be cooking up something big.

Amy: So Luigi. How many eggs are left?

Luigi: Hmm... I'm not sure. I never really took the time to check. Well, better get to it.

(Amy and the four yoshis followed Luigi to his room where he added the egg to his growing collection.)

Luigi: Okay. Ignoring the obvious fact that Pinky, Purpley, Oshi and Yosheta are here. Rollcall. Redy, here. Orangey, here. Yellowy, here. Bluey, here. Mini Bluey, here. Whitey, here. Blacky... Well, there you have it. Only one left to find and it's quite possibly the most important one!

(Meanwhile in Wart's castle, the froggy fiend is once again sitting upon his throne which, incidentally, no longer has a Birdo chained to it. Wart is gazing at his crystal ball and is looking rather cranky. More so than usual.)

Wart: Blast it. My Robirdo is destroyed and I am unable to locate Mouser. How can this be happening? Where did I go wrong? Blast his hide to Hades. I'm finished.

(Tryclyde silently slithered up to its master. The left head appeared to be holding something.)

Wart: Ah. Trycylde. So nice of you to come. I'd give you an order if I had one. But I'm simply out of ideas.

Right head: I know you are sssssad massssster, but while I went out earlier...

Middle head: ...I found a little sssssomething that ssssshould cheer you right up, yesssss.

(Tryclyde came a bit closer to Wart and the left head dropped a certain familiar object into his hands. Wart gasped when he saw it, but remained calm.)

Wart: You know something, Trycylde. I always found you to be more reliable than Mouser.


	27. The Missing Piece of the Puzzle

Chapter XXVII: The Missing Piece of the Puzzle

(After having the party split up and search, Luigi not only finds a familiar face in Poshley Heights, but the orange yoshi egg as well. Now with six of the seven eggs recovered, Luigi and friends were discussing their plans for tomorrow during dinner.)

Wario: Thanks for buying dinner tonight, Luigi.

Luigi: No problem. So have you and Mario figured out anything?

Mario: No luck. I'm up to the point where I fight Smithy and still haven't found any new info.

Luigi: Smithy? Who's that?

Mario: The guy with the weapon factory. He broke the Star Road. You don't know? Oh wait. I didn't see you at all during that time. You weren't even home.

Luigi: Whatever. I'm interested in Wart, not Smithy. Anything to report, Wario?

Wario: Same thing as before. The next place we'll have to check is the Waffle Kingdom.

Luigi: Oh heck no.

Mario: Luigi...it's not like we have much of a choice here. I mean, I doubt it landed on the moon or anything. Okay, so that's where the last Crystal Star was, but that's only because Grodus got a hold of it...

Purpley: Please Luigi. I know you don't like to go there, but we have to. We must get Blacky back. We will go there, right? Luigi?

(Luigi had his eyes closed and was deep in thought. Eventually an idea came to him.)

Luigi: What if Mario and I were to switch places? Mario would go to Waffle Kingdom for me and I'll try my hand at digging up some dirt on Wart. Would that work?

Purpley: I guess it would be okay. As long as someone looks there. What about you, Mario?

Mario: Yeah. I second that. I'm getting bored with reading and you must be exhausted by now, Luigi. Great heroes need a rest every once in awhile, you know.

Luigi: Great. It's settled then. I'll stay behind and you guys look. I'm sure that you'll see why I hate the place so much after you've been there for half an hour.

Wario: Righto. I'll go ahead and start sailing there while we still have some sunlight.

(When Luigi was finished eating, he went into Mario's room, grabbed the Plumber's Log and went into his own room.)

Luigi: Is Mario really having a hard time with this or is he just being lazy? Or perhaps he's hiding something from me...?

(Luigi set the book down on the table and lied down in bed. Unfortunately, he had many things on his mind and found it difficult to sleep. Needless to say, Luigi wasn't feeling too hot the next morning. Luigi reluctantly got out of bed and opened the Plumber's Log to the first page. But before he began to read, he decided to grab some breakfast first. So Luigi went to the kitchen, whipped up some toast and brought it back to his room along with a glass of orange juice. Luigi began to read and after some time, Purpley and Amy entered. Amy was wearing one of her ty-dye shirts today.)

Amy: Oh? I see you're awake now, Luigi.

Luigi: Huh? What are you two doing here? I thought you'd go look for the egg with the others.

Purpley: I can't leave you. Following Mario just isn't the same.

Amy: I went with them to the Strudel Continent for awhile, but then I realized that maybe you were right.

(Luigi went back to his studying while Amy showed Purpley how to play Uno.)

Luigi: ..."And so after going through a bunch of castles in this wacky adventure, Luigi and I finally toppled the real King Koopa and rescued Princess Toadstool. The mushroom people were freed and a celebration party was held in our honor. I was really hoping that I'd find a way back home, but maybe the Mushroom Kingdom isn't so bad. At least now when I want some mushrooms for my tomato sauce, I don't have to look very hard." Oh Mario. You and your obsession with tomato sauce. Whatever. Next entry. "King Koopa had kidnapped the princess again and it was up to me and Luigi to track him down. We haven't even gone very far and the terrain is already getting pretty hostile." Bah. That's not it.

(As Luigi turned a few pages ahead, Mario came into the room.)

Luigi: Back already, Mario? Got sick of the place?

Mario: Already? Hah. I've been at it for a few hours. I just came here to grab some lunch before I look in the Grimble Forest. And you?

Luigi: Meh. I just started a little while ago. Sorry if I seem a bit cranky, but last night was just terrible. But don't worry. I'll get to the bottom of this.

Mario: Just don't push yourself too hard, okay?

(Mario left to have lunch and Luigi once again went back to reading. Amy decided to introduce a game called Kastles & Koopas to Purpley.)

Amy: As you stand paralyzed with fear, the Undead Goomba advances...two spaces.

Luigi: Cut that out, Chicky. You're making me want to play. Go outside and get some fresh air or something.

(Amy shrugs and puts away her K&K stuff, then she and Purpley go for a swim in the pool. Luigi finds something a tad bit interesting.)

Luigi: "I had a strange dream last night. I dreamt that I was climbing up a long staircase. I found a door at the top and when I opened it, a voice told me that I had been cursed by something called Wart and that I had to journey to the land of Subcon and defeat him to remove it. It also told me that Wart, whoever he is, hates veggies. Then I woke up. I'm feeling edgy right now and I'm considering telling Luigi about this. He probably can't help me, but I feel like I should tell somebody." Uh...huh... This must be where the good stuff is.

(Luigi continued to read for quite awhile, but the lack of sleep caught up with him and the next thing he knew, Mario was gently shaking him awake...)

Mario: Luigi. Hey Luigi. Are you okay, li'l bro?

Luigi: Huh? What? What happened?

Mario: Ah. There we go. He's okay, folks. Nothing to worry about here.

Luigi: Ugh. Back again, Mario? How was it?

Mario: Well... You were right. It did kinda suck.

Wario: But one quirk was that merely mentioning you struck fear in the hearts of almost everyone. It was pretty cool actually.

Waluigi: And Princess Eclair. Oh man, that is one hot bab-

(Wario gave Waluigi a good thump on the head.)

Waluigi: Owwwww! What the heck was that for?!

Luigi: Thank you, Wario.

Mario: Now let's take a look at where you left off.

(Mario picked up the Plumber's Log.)

Mario: "I picked up the glass orb and expected the hawk head to open up as usual. But it flew at us instead! Luigi was startled pretty badly and... Evil King Koopa had grabbed Princess Toadstool and hid her way in the wild west." Ah. I see you got stuck on this part too.

Luigi: No kidding. Notice that it kinda cuts the last adventure short and starts up with the next one?

Mario: Yeah. I spent a few hours there and couldn't figure it out.

Amy: Whoa there, Mario. This page just fell out. Here. I'll get it.

Mario: Oh. Thanks Chicky.

Luigi: Heeeeey. Wait just a macaroni minute. You don't suppose it cut off because a page fell out, do you?

Mario: Shoot! I should've known that there was a missing piece to the puzzle! But rather than a puzzle piece, it's a page.

Purpley: So...um...where should we look for it?

Mario: It shouldn't be too hard. If it's not in here or in my room, then it has to be back at home. So Wario, if you could, get us back to Toad Town.

Wario: No sweat. Watch me go.

(Wario goes off to do his usual captain duties while the Marios skim their rooms for the missing page. After not finding it, they sat outside and quietly watched the clouds drift by.)

Luigi: You know...when I was conked out, I think I heard someone talking to me again.

Amy: Talking to you through your dreams? You mean like Gardevoir does in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon?

Luigi: Yeah. it was kinda like... Hey!

Amy: Whoops. Did I just spoil part of the game for you?

Luigi: Nah. I knew about that. I still wonder who Ninetales really cursed.

(Amy whispers something to Luigi.)

Luigi: Really? Curses!

Purpley: How can you talk about curses like it's an everyday thing, Luigi? This is kinda creeping me out.

Mario: I agree with Purpley. This is just too weird. I mean, you're probably cursed and if you are, we don't even know what the curse does.

Luigi: Hey. I'm just trying to make the best of a bad situation. Okay? Sheesh. You're always telling me to look on the bright side and all that good stuff.

Mario: I guess you're right. Sorry Luigi. I'm just a bit spooked. That's all.

Purpley: Hey Mario. Did you ever find Blacky?

Mario: Ah crud. I was hoping I wouldn't have to break this to you. sigh I'm afraid not. I was told that a three-headed snake ran off with it. I'm sure we all know who that is by now.

Luigi: What?! No! That-that can't be! He'll probably take it to Wart and who knows what he'll do with it!

Amy: I guess the problem now is tracking him down. If he was really smart, he'd go to some place that's not in _The World of Plit_.

(Everyone quieted down and pondered on the problem. The S.S. Garlic eventually reached its destination and everyone takes off toward the Marios' house. Luigi is very eager to solve the mystery and gets there well before everyone else. When the other eight arrive, they find Luigi sitting on the bed and reading a piece of paper that he found under it.)

Pinky: Quick Luigi. What does it say?

Luigi: "Hid in a corner. I tossed some Mushroom Blocks at it and it opened up and let us through. On the other side was a throne room where the princess and Toad were going toe-to-toe with the final enemy, Wart himself. They weren't faring well so Luigi and I took their place. There was a machine nearby that spit out veggies, but they didn't seem to have any effect on Wart. I was nearly finished when Luigi got mad and came up with a brilliant plan...hurl the veggies in Wart's mouth when he opens it to unleash a bubble attack. Luigi managed to defeat Wart and found a vase with a cork lodged in it. Luigi removed it and some fairies, which for some odd reason are also called subcons, came out and thanked us by throwing a small party. Afterwards, I woke up. I have no idea what that was about. Was it all a dream? I asked Luigi, Toad and Princess Toadstool about it and they all remember it. Perhaps going to Subcon involves sleeping. I'm not sure. Whatever the case is, I've finished another adventure, all thanks to my brother and my friends."

Oshi: Interesting, but what does it all mean?

Mario: Well...for starters, Wart's only weakness is having veggies shoved in his mouth. Hence why Luigi and I couldn't beat him when he had the blue egg.

Wario: Second, Subcon isn't actually on Plit. I've checked the maps, but it's only mentioned in the index of places that may not exist.

Amy: Which brings us to the third point. All those times that Luigi was having dreams and hearing someone talking. He may have in fact been in Subcon and it was a subcon fairy trying to tell him something.

Waluigi: Also, it was Luigi that beat this guy and he's now wreaking revenge on him by taking out the one thing that he treasures the most...his friends.

(Luigi was bewildered by all of this and flopped onto bed.)

Luigi: Oh man...it all makes sense! I'm willing to bet that Wart's been hanging out in Subcon this entire time and that's where Tryclyde took the egg! But what am I supposed to do?!

Mario: Do the same thing you do every night. Sleep.

Luigi: I'm not sure if I can. I'm not even tired right now and...I'm afraid.

Mario: Don't worry, Luigi. You'll be fine.

Luigi: What makes you so sure?

Mario: Well, you won't be alone. If I'm understanding this right, anyone that you have good chemistry with can come along. Back then, the only friends I had were Toad and Peach. But right now you've got the yoshis and me of course. Chicky is too new of a friend so I'm not sure if she can come. You're kinda neutral with Wario and I'm not sure if that's good enough. As for Waluigi, he's your rival for goodness sake! No offense guys. I'm just telling it like it is.

Wario: None taken.

Waluigi: Hey. I think I've been pretty good to him lately.

Amy: I saved his life! I should be able to go!

Luigi: Fine. You made your point. I won't be alone. Okay. I'll do it...if I could just fall asleep that is...


	28. Journey Through a Dream

Chapter XXVIII: Journey Through a Dream

(In the previous chapter, Luigi took over the Wart research while Mario looked for the final egg in the Waffle Kingdom. After finally finding the missing piece of the puzzle, Luigi discovered the startling truth. In order to take on Wart, he had to journey to the land of Subcon through his dreams. Luigi was struggling to sleep right now, but he was still scared about the idea. Some of his friends had dozed off already.)

Mario: Plumber's Log. Two hours later Luigi is still wide awake.

Luigi: Shut...up...now.

Waluigi: You can't fight it forever. Eventually you're going to Lala Land. Um...AKA Subcon? Heh heh.

Wario: Maybe you should use the old warm milk method?

(Yosheta awoke from her slumber.)

Mario: Were you in Subcon, Yosheta?

Yosheta: No. I didn't dream at all. Maybe yoshis can't go there. Too bad there's no ocean here though. I know listening to it at night makes me really sleepy. Now that I think about, I seem to remember you telling me about Wart a long time ago.

Luigi: I did? Weird. Did Wart somehow erase that memory as a precaution of sorts?

Amy: Hey Luigi. Have you considered using aromatherapy before?

Luigi: Yeah. All the time. Why do you ask? Do you have one of those neato candles with you?

Amy: You're in luck because I do. I need someone to light it for me though. Mother says not to play with matches.

(Amy pulled out a candle and Mario lit it with his Firebrand. Wario took a moment to warm up a glass of milk for Luigi. After about half an hour...)

Mario: Hey bro. You still awake?

Amy: Nope. He's out. Night night, Weegie.

Mario: Well, we'd better hurry up and go to sleep too so we can join him.

Waluigi: You know what this reminds me of? An MMORPG.

(Luigi's friends settled down to sleep. Meanwhile...)

Luigi: Where am I? What is this place?

(Luigi found himself on top of a tall grassy hill. Up in the sky, there was...a red door. Why the heck is that there? Oh wait. It's opening. Here comes Mario...)

Mario: Clear a runway!

(Seeing as there was nothing to stand on at the door, Mario fell and landed right on Luigi.)

Luigi: Gah! Get off of me!

Mario: Sorry. I didn't plan on that.

Amy: Make way for Chicky!

(Wham! Amy came out of the sky door and fell on the Marios. All four yoshis came soon after.)

Luigi: Well, this is a rough start. Is everyone here?

Oshi: Waluigi isn't here.

Yosheta: Neither is Wario.

(Everyone looked up at the door and expected them to come out. They never did.)

Mario: Hmm...I'm guessing that my theory was correct. They couldn't come because they're really not good buddies with Luigi.

Amy: Maybe they didn't fall asleep yet. Waluigi has a knack for being a night owl, right?

Luigi: We don't have time to wait and see. I want to get this done as quickly as possible.

Purpley: So this is Subcon, huh? This place looks kinda fun!

Mario: Yeah? Well have fun while you can because I'm sure things will get nightmarish sooner or later. Oh, and if anyone gets in a jam, ask a good jumper for assistance. And aren't we lucky? Most of you are.

(And so Luigi and his six travel companions left the hill and began their tour through the dream world of Subcon. Although the land was known for its large amount of veggies, there was also one kind of fruit that grows here...)

Pinky: Ooo...I didn't know there were cherries here! They're one of my favorites!

Mario: What a coinidence. Mine too. So hand those over!

(Luigi took little notice of Mario and Pinky's fighting over every cherry in sight. His mind was set on rescuing Blacky and he wasn't going to let himself get distracted. The two cherry fanatics settled down eventually and followed Luigi and the others through Subcon. The journey is a long one. After crossing the plain that they started in, they made their way through a desert, scaled a raging waterfall, trekked through a snowy tundra and spelunked in a few caverns. Oddly, there were very few enemies. The only ones that were around were natural residents of Subcon such as Trouter fish and Cobrat snakes. Although they were a bit displeased to see outsiders, they posed little to no threat. It wasn't until the party of seven were about to enter a forest that things began to pick up.)

Purpley: Is it me or is it getting pretty dark around here?

Amy: I noticed it too. I think it started after we climbed the big waterfall.

Luigi: I didn't think it started until we got to the snow area. Let us never speak of that again.

Oshi: Is it nighttime or something?

Mario: Hmm...I'm not sure if day and night passes here like it does on Plit. I can't remember.

Pinky: Hey. What's that up ahead?

(A few yards away laid something that looked like a pink yoshi. Mario runs up to it and put a hand on its back.)

Mario: It's a pink Birdo. I think the poor thing's passed out. Hey. Birdo. You okay?

Birdo: Oooh...what happened...?

Luigi: Are you alright?

Birdo: Is that you, Luigi? So...you finally came.

Luigi: You were expecting me?

Birdo: Yes. I have many things to tell you. I am unsure where to begin.

Yosheta: I know you! You're the Birdo that tried to help us find my father!

Birdo: Indeed I am. I suppose that since you know who I am, I can tell you this. I was the one that came out of the Robirdo in the Beanbean Kingdom.

Luigi: That was you?!

Birdo: The Birdo that helped you many years ago and the one that you fought a few days ago...they were both me.

Yosheta: If you were in the Robirdo, why didn't you thank us when we got you out of it?

Birdo: I am sorry about that. I was so embarrassed by what happened that I just couldn't face anyone. But before I got over it and wanted to talk to you, I was already back here.

Mario: Huh. That clears up one thing, but Luigi says that he's been having some dreams lately. Do you know anything about that?

Birdo: I apologize about that too. Except for when I was inside the Robirdo, I've been trapped in Subcon. The only way for me to warn Luigi about the dangers to come were through his dreams. I did not wish to cause him any harm.

Luigi: So that was you doing that? I thought it was a subcon fairy.

Birdo: Subcon fairy? I think those were wiped out some time ago by Wart. I suppose this brings me to my next point. As you guys probably know, Mario and Luigi banished Wart from this land nearly twenty years ago. Yet he somehow managed to return in recent times and tried to enslave my kind again. Some of us were lucky enough to leave Subcon entirely and start new lives on Plit.

Mario: Hence the sudden outbreak of Birdos, huh?

Birdo: I was one of them, but Wart managed to catch me and when he found out that I was acquainted with Luigi, he decided to use me as a tool to get revenge on him. That is why I attacked you as Robirdo.

Luigi: Well, I'm here now and I'll settle this once and for all.

Birdo: No can do. Unless you brought some ammo with you or something, there's no way you can possibly defeat him.

Amy: He isn't that tough, is he? I mean, c'mon. Veggies in the mouth?

Birdo: It won't be that easy. His magic is much stronger than it was in the past and the perpetual darkness that has spread across most of the land has made so it is next to impossible for vegetables to grow.

Purpley: Oh. So it isn't supposed to be dark here, huh?

Birdo: It is too late for you to turn back now so all you can do is press on and hope for the best. Up ahead in the next desert lies the Grand Chasm. I've arranged an Albatoss ride there for you. They'll take you straight to the castle. I wish you luck, Luigi, but I simply don't think it is possible for you to win this.

Luigi: You're forgetting something, Birdo. Good always _always_ prevails over evil. It may not be able to right away, but it does eventually.

Birdo: You are indeed brave despite your appearance, but it'll take more than courage to dispatch Wart.

Oshi: Hey. Luigi can do just about anything. I'm not worried at all.

Luigi: I'll do my best. Wart isn't going to have his way with me. Anyway, I guess we'll be going now. Thanks for tying up the loose ends.

Birdo: Not a problem. Be careful and good luck.

(Luigi and friends bid farewell to Birdo and silently walked through the forest as well as the desert that came after it. True to Birdo's word, there was a canyon with some Albatoss patiently waiting for the party nearby. Everyone hitched a ride with no problem and the red birds flew up into the dark sky. They dropped the gang off at the front door of a castle that sat among the clouds. Now however...)

Luigi: Oh great. The door won't open!

Pinky: Huh? What's this?

(Pinky pointed to something that looked like an NES controller next to the door..)

Mario: I'm guessing we have to input a certain button sequence on this to open the door. Let's see... Oh, I got it. Start, then up, B and A.

Amy: No don't! Something scary could happen!

Mario: Okay then. Let's see you come up with a code that won't result in us dieing or something.

(Everyone became quiet for a moment, then Luigi suddenly got an idea and started tapping a code in.)

Luigi: Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, Start.

(There was a loud click and the door slowly swung open.)

Purpley: Nice one, Luigi.

Luigi: Heh heh. That code works for lots of stuff. I don't think video game knowledge is gonna help with this battle though.

(Luigi peered into the darkness inside the castle and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.)

Luigi: How am I gonna do this? Fire and ice clearly have no effect on Wart and I don't think lightning will work much better.

Amy: Do you think your Brothers Attacks will work against him?

Oshi: If only we had a heart fruit. This would be really easy then.

Mario: Don't fret, guys. I brought along a little something to even the odds.

(Mario reached into his pockets and pulled out...)

Luigi: Peppers?

Mario: Yup. I figured that if we pump up our power with these babies, we may stand a chance.

Luigi: What? You mean we eat them?

Mario: Uh...duh? That's usually how it works.

Luigi: Couldn't we just, you know, use those as ammo?

Mario: Now that's just dangerous. If they end up powering him up, then what? We'll be in deep-

Amy: Here's an idea. Why not throw one color and eat the other? That way even if Wart does get a stat boost, the boost you guys will have will counter it.

Mario: I guess that would be okay.

Luigi: Yeah. It might work. Alrighty then. Mario and I will head inside and deal with the beast. The rest of you just stay out here. I simply can't allow you guys to get into trouble. You got that?

Purpley: Sure Luigi. I understand.

(The yoshis and Amy wished the brothers good luck as the enter the castle. Although the halls were lined with torches, it was still just as dark inside as it was outside.)

Luigi: Okay Mario. At the first sign of Wart, eat the green peppers.

Mario: The green ones? Aww, that's lame. Oh, by the way. I have a couple of blue ones too.

Luigi: Blue peppers? I don't remember those. What stat do those increase?

Mario: They were discovered only recently. They raise speed.

Luigi: Sounds useful enough.

(A certain familiar laugh echoed through the halls and the brothers spun around and there he was...the great Wart.)

Wart: Well well well. So nice of you to come. Tell me, Luigi. Just what did you plan on accomplishing? Surely you don't intend to actually fight me.

Luigi: I originally had one reason for coming here and it was to free my friend. But now I have another one, freeing this land.

Mario: If this darkness continues to spread, everyone and everything in Subcon will d-

Wart: Silence! I should've dealt with you like I did with the others!

(Mario growls and gives Wart an intimidating look.)

Wart: I must say, I commend your bravery. But what chance do two mere humans stand against a great magician like myself? Why, don't forget that I gave you two a sound beatin- Ugh!

(While Wart was babbling on and on, Luigi fired a red pepper right into his mouth. Mario and Luigi scarfed down all the green peppers as well as the two blue ones while Wart was recovering from the shock.)

Wart: What?! Ptooie! Where did you get that from?! Urk!

(Luigi dunked another one in. Wart decided to cut the speech and started to attack. Using their pepper-induced speed, the Marios dashed around in complicated patterns and looked for another chance to attack.)

Luigi: It's no good, Mario! He won't open his mouth!

Mario: Shoot! Then just eat the rest of the peppers!

(Luigi ate some of the red peppers and attacked Wart directly. Mario did the same. Even with their heightened attack power, their efforts had little to no effect on Wart. The stat boosts eventually wore off and the battle became even more one-sided. Wart attacked Mario with a fire spell, then he used a flurry of lightning bolts on the older brother and knocked him out.)

Luigi: Mario! Nooooo!

Wart: So Luigi... Do you still have the guts to take me on even without that brother of yours?

Luigi: I am NOT letting you get away with this!

Wart: So be it.

(Wart summoned up an ice storm and unleashed it upon Luigi. Our hero miraculously endured the attack, but he no longer had the strength to remain standing.)

Wart: This is your final warning. Let me be and I'll allow you to leave in one piece.

Luigi: Ugh...errr...never.

(Wart charged up a finishing blow when...)

???: Hold it right there, you froggy fiend!

(Who is this person that has mysteriously popped up and will Luigi be able to free Blacky and the land of Subcon? Stay tuned for the final chapter of LAS3: Luigi's Eggsellent Adventure!)


	29. End of a Saga

Chapter XXIX: End of a Saga

(After passing through the gateway to Subcon, Luigi and most of his friends travel to Wart's castle where they hope to put an end to his evil and recover the final egg. Along the way, they encountered Birdo, who had helped Luigi before and was the one in Robirdo, who explained the meaning behind the unsolved mysteries. Unfortunately in Wart's castle, the Marios didn't fare to well against Wart himself. The villain was about to finish our hero off when...)

???: Hold it right there, you froggy fiend!

Wart: Who goes there?! Gack!

(An eggplant thrown by an unseen person landed right in Wart's mouth. Luigi turned to see his savior...and saw a very familiar face. Actually two. Peach and Toad had arrived and they were both holding a bag of veggies.)

Wart: Oh ho! What do we have here? Another challenger?

(While Toad used his amazing speed to distract the villain, Peach went to aid Luigi.)

Luigi: Peach...? How...what...

Peach: There's no time to explain. Hang on while I revitalize you.

(Peach worked up one of her healing spells and restored Luigi to his former glory, then she ran over to Mario and revived him.)

Peach: Oh Mario. What did he do to you?!

Mario: I dunno... All I saw was fire. Pretty fire... Oh, and sparklies too.

Wart: Now this is not fair! Right when I had them where I wanted!

Toad: Grab some veggies guys! He's hopping mad!

(Wart may have wiped out the Mario Bros with little problem, but now it appears that the tables have been turned. Luigi lead the team into battle by smashing one of the frog's feet with his hammer. Wart yelped in pain and hopped on his other foot. Mario dove at the fiend and knocked him onto his back which gave Peach the chance to cram some veggies in his mouth.)

Wart: No! Garlic is the absolute worst! Noooo!

(Wart flung everyone off him and got up. Toad tripped him with a low kick and he went down again. After a short struggle, it was all over. Wart lay on the ground motionless and with his mouth filled to the brim with vegetables.)

Luigi: I never thought I'd say this, but boy am I glad to see you, Peach.

Mario: Yeah. Same here, Toad.

Toad: Sorry we got here late. We had a bit of triple trouble with Tryclyde.

Luigi: Well, I guess that explains why he wasn't here to help, but what about you guys? How'd you even know about this?

Peach: I hate to be rude, but shouldn't you be looking for your yoshi friend now?

Luigi: Yeah. Yeah I should. I mean, I didn't nearly get myself killed for nothing.

(The party of four searched around the castle, which had lightened up upon Wart's fall. After a brief search, they discover what seems to be a treasure vault.)

Luigi: There it is. At long, long last...

(In the middle of the room was a podium of sorts with the final egg, the black one, sitting on it.)

Mario: Well Luigi. Go ahead and grab it so we can get out of here.

(Luigi hesitated for a moment, then walked up to the podium and carefully took the egg off. There was a bright flash of light and the next thing Luigi knew, he was waking up in his house on Plit...)

Luigi: Ugh...what was that just now? Whoa!

(Luigi was so surprised to see the black yoshi egg in his hands that he almost dropped it. Everyone that traveled with Luigi through Subcon were beginning to wake up as well.)

Luigi: I don't believe it! I got the egg! I got all of them now! Whooooo hooooo!

Waluigi: Welcome back, Luigi. I see the mission was a stunning success.

Luigi: You bet. I wouldn't have been able to do it without some unexpected help.

Wario: He meant that our mission was complete.

Luigi: Your mission? But you guys didn't even come. What are you talking about?

Mario: Yeah. What did you do?

Waluigi: What didn't I do? When Mario said who could and couldn't go with you, I made a note of it as it seemed pretty important. Rather then trying to come, Wario and I figured that we'd send someone that could go. We went to the castle and let Peach and Toad know what was going on and sent them on their way. How else would they know the deal, hmm?

Wario: But that's not all, folks. Just about everyone hates garlic and eggplant for some funky reason and since Wart is weak to veggies anyway, I figured that they would work really well so I gave Peach and Toad a crapload of the stuff before sending them off.

(Luigi just sits there in shock.)

Mario: Warios rules and Marios drool!

Luigi: What?! Mario!

Mario: Sorry, but after coming up with such a cool plan, I think they deserve some praise. And let's face it, this adventure probably wouldn't even be possible if it wasn't for them.

Luigi: Well, I guess you got a point there. Thanks Waluigi. You too, Wario.

Wario: Ah. I ended up working for free, but I was bored anyway so it's all good.

Purpley: That's pretty cool. But why is Blacky still an egg?

Oshi: Yeah. I thought he'd...you know...turn back into a yoshi when you took out Wart.

Luigi: Huh. So did I. Maybe we should take the eggs to Yoshi's Island and see if we can figure out anything.

Wario: The other eggs are still on my ship. We can pick them up real quick, then come back here and take the pipe to the island. Lickity-split!

(Everyone left the Mario residence to get the six eggs on the S.S. Garlic. Amy took a moment to switch into her purple long sleeve shirt. The one she was wearing when she first met Luigi. With all seven yoshi eggs on hand, Luigi and friends go back to his house and take the hidden warp pipe to Yoshi's Island.)

Purpley: Aaah...it's so great to be back home.

Mario: Yeah. This place is a sight for sore eyes, isn't it? Heck, not just sore eyes but sore everything else.

(Luigi carefully set eggs down.)

Luigi: Hmm. Nothing. What should I do about this?

Yosheta: I dunno. Maybe sit on them? You know. Like you did with me.

Luigi: If these were normal eggs, I'd agree with you. But they were created with magic so I don't think the traditional method of hatching them will work.

(While everyone tried to think of a way to free the eggs, they...kinda did on their own. Because Wart was defeated and the eggs were returned to their home land, the curse was broken. They began to glow and soon everyone's eyes were filled with lights of the seven colors of the rainbow. Or at least the seven colors of the eggs. When the light faded away, the eggs were replaced with yoshis.

Bluey: Whoa...I just had the coolest dream. I was on the bottom of the ocean.

Yellowy: I had a dream too. But all I saw was a lot of sand.

Redy: I saw fighting. Lots of fighting.

Blacky: Hmm...I didn't see much at all.

Whitey: (There was some lava in my dream, then lots of shiny stuff.)

Mini Bluey: I saw a bunch of yoshis. It was pretty cool.

Orangey: There was so much in my dream, I can't remember all of it.

Luigi: So they knew where they were this whole time? Interesting...

Blacky: Where's the fat frog thing? I was supposed to get some fish for him.

Luigi: Oh, you won't be seeing him anymore. Heh heh heh.

Mini Bluey: Hey Luigi. I didn't see you there. Did you have a dream too? And where did the frog go?

Luigi: It's a long story guys. A very, very long one...

Yellowy: Well, I wanna hear it sometime. By the way, who's the lady?

(Amy just giggled and twirled the end of her ponytail with a finger.)

Mario: Hehehe. That's Chicky. If it wasn't for her, Luigi would be long gone.

Yellowy: Oh. Well, nice to meet you, Chicky.

Bluey: It's a beautiful day, guys. How about we play some Tag on the beach?

(Later that day, a small party was held on the Marios' front yard. A few tables were set up and stocked with fresh fruit from Yoshi's Island, some pizza that Mario cooked and a bowl of punch. Amy also chipped in and whipped up the mini sandwiches that she served to Luigi way back in Aquapolis. Everyone was sampling the food and chatting to one another. Luigi was wearing his tuxedo again and tapped on the side of his glass to get everyone's attention.)

Luigi: Okay everybody. Settle down. I have a speech to make. ahem Alrighty. I'd just like to take a moment to thank everyone that helped me with this exhausting adventure. First, a big thank you to Wario. I wouldn't have been able to get anywhere without our navigator here. Also a thank you to Waluigi. His bright ideas and technical know-how saved the day on more than one occasion. Stand up and take a bow guys.

(Wario and Waluigi do so and everyone claps.)

Luigi: Next, a thank you to Mario. Even though he got a bit annoying sometimes, his experience proved to be very useful. And a very special thank you to my newest friend, Chicky. She helped me get back on my feet after a huge spill. That and she really makes a guy feel special. Heh heh.

(Mario and Amy take a bow and everyone claps again.)

Luigi: A thank you to Purpley, Pinky, Oshi and Yosheta for being really good sports the entire time. Especially Yosheta who got caught for a moment, but bounced right back. Lastly, although none of them are here, I'd like to thank some non-party members, or NPCs if you will, like DK and that penguin in Sherbet Land for helping. Okay. That'll be all, folks. Please relax and enjoy the food, eh?

(Everyone goes back to eating and chatting.)

Amy: That was really well said, Luigi.

Luigi: Thanks Chicky. I felt that I have to give credit where credit was due. Oh hey. I thought about how you wanted a souvenir and I think I've got just the thing. So go ahead and hold your hand out.

(Amy does so and Luigi gives her...)

Amy: Oh sweet! The L Emblem! I've always wanted to cosplay as you!

Luigi: I had the feeling it'd tickle your fancy. And at the same time, I can teach Mario for posing as me to get free stuff.

Amy: Come to think of it, I've been wanting to get into fanfiction but I could never come up with anything to write. So Luigi...mind if I write a story or two based on your adventures with the yoshi herd?

Luigi: I dunno. After what happened with Super Luigi. Then again, that adventure sucked and so did that mansion. Alright. Go for it.

Amy: I'll start working on them as soon as I get home. Oh my gosh! How long have I been away from home?! Mother is probably worried sick!

Luigi: Listen. Let's just relax for the rest of the day. Wario and I will take you back home in the morning.

(After the party, everyone went back home. Except for Amy, of course, who spent the night at Luigi's house. The next morning, Wario got the S.S. Garlic going and took Luigi and Amy back out to sea. Near Kong Island, Luigi and Amy hopped aboard the Green Marine and dove to Aquapolis. The Cheep Cheep Guards were very pleased to see their princess again.)

C.C.G.1: Welcome home, your highness. How was your trip?

Amy: It was awesome. Words can't describe how cool it was.

C.C.G.2: Unfortunately, your father found out that you left and has been giving your mother a rough time. Please hurry back to the castle and straighten him out!

(Amy and Luigi quickly make their way to the castle and into her room.)

Amy: So...this is good-bye, huh?

Luigi: I'm afraid so.

Amy: You know, my life is gonna seem extremely boring now.

Luigi: Yeah. I know. Look, I'll try to drop by when I get the chance. In the meantime, got a scrap piece of paper?

(Amy nods and digs up a blue post-it pad. Luigi writes down his e-mail address and sticks the note on Amy's computer monitor.)

Luigi: There. Now we can at least keep in touch. Okay then. I'm just gonna be leaving now. You get your dad under control and start working on that story.

Amy: Well, good bye, famous warrior Luigi...

Luigi: See you next time, Princess Chicky.

(Luigi turned to leave, but then gets a temptation that simply can't be ignored. He went back and hugged the misty-eyed girl. He even stayed that way for a good while until Amy convinced him that he must go. After tearing himself away from Amy, he took his time on leaving Aquapolis. With a sigh, he climbs into his submarine and returns to the S.S. Garlic.)

Wario: You know something Luigi? I think you and Chicky make a cute couple. Why don't you just stick Daisy in the insane asylum already?

Luigi: Speaking of Daisy, shouldn't you give _The World of Plit_ back to her?

Wario: Um...crud. You're right. I was gonna gank it, but I'll return it if you promise not to tell her what I just said.

Luigi: Heh. Don't worry. I actually agree with you.

(When the S.S. Garlic arrived at the Toad Town Port, Luigi thanked Wario for helping and went back to his humble home, then he and Mario went right back to work on a project they didn't finish. The spring cleaning.)

Mario: Why so sad, Luigi?

Luigi: I'm just kinda lonely. That's all.

Mario: Ah, don't worry about it. It's springtime, the snow has melted and the yoshis are certainly not eggs. As for Chicky, you can at least chat with her via the internet, right?

Luigi: Yeah. Yeah you're right. So...plan on doing anything after we're done with this?

Mario: Not really. I was just gonna take Peach for a walk through the woods. That's pretty much it.

Luigi: Ah. Maybe I should come along. At least long enough to thank her for helping us with Wart since I didn't get the chance to earlier...

(And so ends Luigi's great adventure across Plit. What could the future hold for the hero in green? Wait. What the?)

Luigi: Whoops. My phone's ringing. I forgot all about that thing. Hello?

E. Gadd: Luigi! I've done it! I've finally finished building my time machine! I'll be showing it off at the princess' castle tonight!

The End


	30. Bloopers

(Scene: Right near the beginning when Purpley was trying to explain what happened on Yoshi's Island to Luigi.)

Purpley: Everyone was turned into eggs and went all over the place. I think I saw one go over-

Amy: Cut. Purpley, you're supposed to be scared. So slow it down a notch and maybe add some stuttering in there. You know, make people think you're terrified. That sort of thing. Okay?

Purpley: Sure thing, Amy. I'll try again.

(Take 2.)

Purpley: E-e-everyone-one-one wa-wa-was tu-tu-turned into-to-to-to eggs an-an-and...

Amy: Alrighty. Now that is a bit much. Cut!

(Scene: When the yoshis explained what Wart looked like to Luigi at his house.)

Luigi: Okay. So a fat brown thing...

Purpley: Green.

Luigi: That's what I said. Green.

Pinky: No you didn't. You said it was brown.

Luigi: What? I'm going by what the script says and you should too!

Amy: Cut!

(Scene: When Waluigi crank calls the Marios and Wario hangs up the phone. He was supposed to miss, but he forgot and actually does hang it up.)

Wario: There we go. Oh wait. Was I supposed to hit or miss? My bad. I'll get it right this time. No need to say cut.

(Scene: When everyone ride the karts to the Toad Town Port.)

Wario: Oy...I think I may be deaf in my right ear.

Luigi: So, I'm guessing that ship right there is yours. Right Wario? Wario? Um...

Wario: Ow. Seriously. I can't hear a blasted thing.

Amy: Cut!

Yosheta: Did I scream too loud? I'm sorry.

(Scene: When Wario decides to stay behind and help Daisy fix her kart.)

Wario: Mind if stay here and fix the Bloom Coach? Mario's always telling me to be more "destructive."

Amy: Cut! The word is constructive, Wario. CONstructive.

Wario: What'd I say? Destructive? Whoops. Well, what did you expect from a guy that usually breaks stuff?

(Scene: When the party was traveling through Birabuto and Mario does an impression of Goombario.)

Mario: It's too hot here, Mario! I see nothing but rocks, Mario! I think I'm seeing things, Mario! Look out for the whirlwind, Mario! Where has that finger been, Mario? Do you like apples or oranges, Mario? Where do babies come from, Mario? Does Peach make you...

Amy: What the heck? Cut!

Mario: I hate my family, Mario! Isn't Bowser the biggest flat-faced butt-sniffer ever, Mario? Can you make love to me, Mario? Oh dear god. The heat is making me crazy! Anyone have some Chuckola Cola? Some Super Soda at least?

(Scene: Inside the temple of traps. Waluigi makes the mistake of going into a door with a brown square-shaped jewel on it.)

Amy: Cut! That's the wrong door.

Luigi: Hey Amy. What's in that door anyway? (opens the door Waluigi went in and sees that he is now as flat as a pancake) Whoa. Hahaha! Waluigi sure makes a handsome rug!

(Repeat the process about twenty more times as Waluigi can't seem to find the right door...)

(Scene: When Abu gives the party some water to drink. Luigi and Mario drink first, then give the bottles to Waluigi and Purpley.)

Waluigi: Did you put your mouth on this, Luigi? Because I don't want to catch any of your Mario cooties or anything.

Amy: Cut! What the heck is wrong with you? You still believe in cooties?!

(Scene: In the library in Daisy's castle. Wario asked if he can borrow _The World of Plit_.)

Mario: Er...how's that book supposed to help? Lemme see that thing. (takes it and flips through) Hey, wait a minute! It's...AGH!

Amy: Cut! That is disgusting, Wario! You can look at that stuff during your own free time!

(Scene: Mario and Waluigi are playing Mario Party-e.)

Waluigi: I block with Blue Eyes White Luigi!

Mario: This is not Pokémon, you moron!

Amy: Cut! Wrong game!

(Take 2)

Mario: This is not Shaman King, you idiot!

Amy: You got it wrong again, Mario! Cut!

(A few takes later...)

Mario: This is not Fighting Foodons, you nimrod!

Amy: Thank you, Mario, for reminding me of the Fox Box's original line-up...which really sucked! Cut!

(Scene: Luigi and friends find Flavio singing to himself on Kitchen Island.)

Flavio: I don't want to be the one the battles always choose. Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused.

Amy: You're confused alright. Cut! Sing something else!

(The next take...)

Flavio: I'm the skatman! (starts making seemingly random sounds)

Amy: Cut! Singing Skatman?! What the crap?

Luigi: Have you tried dancing to that song? It's quite fun!

(Scene: When Luigi uses the Thunderhand attack on Wario en route to Sherbet Land.)

Wario: Whoa! What the crap was that?! That stung! No, seriously! What was that?! I thought I was the one that gets to zap stuff around here! Please don't tell me that I'll never get to use Lightning Slam! Because this is not fair!

Amy: Cut! Settle down, Wario. You'll get to zap something later. I promise.

(Scene: When Luigi tries to stop the snowball fight. He slips right on cue, but he completely missed Mario. He keeps going and going...right off a cliff!)

Amy: Wow! Luigi's traction is really bad! Cut!

(Scene: The Bumpty in Sherbet Land took Luigi into his cabin.)

Bumpty: This oughta warm you right up, kid. Careful! Hot stuff!

Luigi: (tries to chug the hot cocoa) Oh god! It burns! (accidentally spills it on the Bumpty)

Bumpty: I agree. It's scalding me as we speak...

Amy: Cut! I guess I put it in the microwave for too long, huh? My mistake.

(Scene: During the snowboard ride out of Sherbet Land. Luigi did just fine until the very last jump. He was able to ditch the board and scuttle...but he forgot to ground pound before landing on the bridge.)

Amy: Good lord! Are you okay, Luigi? That must've been a hundred foot drop!

Luigi: Look ma! I'm street pizza! WhoooOOOoooOOOooo... (faints)

(Scene: Luigi finds a post-it note on a box of cereal in the kitchen.)

Luigi: "Sabotage LAS3 somehow" Um...clearly it's not supposed to say that.

Amy: Cut! Where'd that come from?

Waluigi: Whoops. I was wondering where I put that. Yoink!

(Scene: Same chapter. Luigi was asking Wario why he was sitting by the pool instead of controlling the ship.)

Wario: I've got two words for you. Cruise control, baby!

Mario: That's actually three words, dummy.

Wario: Uh...no it isn't. Cruise control is two words.

Amy: Cut! Wario, cruise control really is two words, but since you put the word baby in there it makes it three. Don't you know a joke when it hits you in the face?

(Scene: The Marios were battling Wart aboard the S.S. Garlic. Mario was supposed to use Swing Bros., but...)

Mario: Whoa! Hold up! Cut!

Amy: What gives, Mario? Something wrong?

Mario: I'm fresh out of BP!

Luigi: Yeah. We spent some time practicing the timing and such. I guess Mario forgot to have some syrup when we finished.

Wart: Well hurry up and have some please. I'm a busy frog!

(Scene: A bit after the previous. Mario used Swing Bros. and Luigi ends up in the stormy sea as planned)

Luigi: Oh cramp! I got a crap!

Amy: Pfft...ahahahahaha! (turns off a large machine and the sea calms down)

Luigi: Hey! What gives? Why'd you stop the scene?

Amy: Hahahaha! Your lines! Whahaha! You mixed them up! (continues to laugh)

Luigi: Wait, what? (muses for awhile) Oh dear... Crap!

(Scene: Amy finally makes her debut.)

Amy: Ahem. I am Princess Amy- voice cracks Argh! All that practice for nothing! Cut! CUT!

Wario: (off stage) Not so easy now, is it?!

(Take 3.)

Amy: Ahem. I...I-I-I am...

Luigi: Under much stress?

Amy: Not funny. I'm actually really bad at talking with people, okay?

(5th attempt.)

Amy: Ahem. I am Princess...ugh... Calm blue ocean. Calm blue ocean. Calm blue ocean. (walks off the set)

(Scene: While Luigi was resting in Amy's room, she was playing Oregon Trail.)

Amy: Mario, you wuss! You drowned in two feet of water! Holy crap! You died of dysentery, Peach! You suck!

Luigi: What game are you playing?! Is that...Oregon Trail?! (gets up and looks at the monitor) Wait a minute. That's... You ROM user!

Amy: Cut! For goodness sake. Did you really expect me to play Oregon Trail on this thing? That game is like...prehistoric.

(Scene: While Waluigi prepares to put the Green Marine in the sea, Purpley asks Wario what's going on.)

Purpley: What is that thing? And what is Mario doing in it?

Wario: This, my violent-colored friend, is how we're going to get our good buddy Luigi back.

Amy: Cut! The word is violet, not violent.

Wario: What? I know how to say stuff, dang it!

(Scene: Luigi and Amy were listening to some music in Amy's room. Luigi makes an observation that he wasn't supposed to.)

Luigi: Is this K.K. Love Song?!

Amy: Gah! Cut! Sorry Luigi, but I'm kinda addicted to this song right now. And let me assure you, this has nothing to do with you.

Luigi: Alrighty... (shrugs)

(Scene: Mario, Luigi and Chicky leave Aquapolis. Waluigi contacts Mario on the radio, but there seems to be a problem with the connection...)

Waluigi: Burp oh to Red! Burp oh to Red! Are you leaking there or what?!

Mario: Um...what?

Waluigi: I led Purple to Bread! Are you freaking hair or what?

Mario: What's he saying? Cut! Something's not working, Chicky!

(Scene: Just after Waluigi brings the Green Marine onto the S.S. Garlic.)

Luigi: Oh man! choke Fresh air! gasp I thought I was gonna die in there! wheeze

Amy: Er...are you okay?

Luigi: Mario farted in there!

Mario: He who smelt it, dealt it!

Amy: Oh...so Mario CUT the cheese, hmm?

(Scene: After seeing the ad for the fighting tournament in Delfino Plaza, everyone turns and walks away...except for Waluigi.)

Amy: Cut! Waluigi! What's with you? What are you looking at? (looks at one of the ads) For a good time, call... Ugh! I seriously should've looked at all of these before filming...

(Scene: After visiting Ciao Stadium for the first time, the party head to Pinna Park. Purpley asks what an amusement park is.)

Purpley: What's an a-moose-ment park?

Luigi: It's a place with a bunch of things to ride on. And if you're anything like Waluigi, you'll probably throw up.

Waluigi: What?! Name one time I threw up!

Amy: Cut! Stick to the script, guys!

Luigi: What about all those times in Wacky Vacation?

Waluigi: Those don't count!

Amy: Speaking of those, all of them were based on my own experiences. You knew that, right?

Mario: Whoa. So you really did barf in a U-Haul truck?

Wario: And the blue puke on New Year's Eve? That's a true story too?

Amy: sigh I'm such a klutz...

(Scene: During the "battle" between Luigi and Mouser in the tournament. Mouser pulls out a big bomb and Luigi hurls a fireball at it, however...)

Amy: Cut! What happened?

Mouser: Um...I guess this one was a dud. Don't worry. I have a few more. Let's try again.

Amy: Fine. Be my guest. And...Take 2!

Mouser: Eat this! (pulls out another big bomb which promptly explodes on him) Oh boy...

Amy: Cut! What happened this time?!

Luigi: Someone set us up the bomb?

(Scene: Inside the flaming building. But first, Amy gives Luigi a little talking-to.)

Amy: Okay Luigi. This is probably going to be the hardest shot in the entire fic. And you only have one try! This is real fire we're using and it took me ages to convince the owner of the hotel to let us do this.

Luigi: Real...fire?

Amy: But you're used to doing stuff like this so you'll be fine, right? Okay. Burning building! Take 1!

(The scene actually goes well, despite Luigi's nervousness, except for right at the end when he was supposed to get nailed with some flaming debris. Luigi wussed out and dodged it!)

Any: Argh! Cut! Luigi! Work with me please!

(Luckily, the camera was still going and Luigi did get hit. Good thing too.)

Amy: Wow. That couldn't have gone better if I planned it.

(Scene: While Luigi was in the blazing inferno, Mario ran off to deploy the help of a delfinian yoshi. He comes back with a green one.)

Amy: Cut! Mario, I specifically asked for a pink one. Piiiiink.

Mario: What? (looks at the yoshi) Aw censored!

Amy: Mario... G rating...

(Scene: Luigi returns to Kong Isle to undergo some training. D.K. begins by feeding Luigi bananas.)

D.K.: As part of your training, you'll be eating nothing but bananas.

Luigi: Um...oooookay...

D.K.: Oh c'mon. A little potassium never hurt anyone, right?

Luigi: Could we cut here for just a sec? Sorry, but what exactly does potassium do?

D.K.: Actually, I don't know. Chicky?

Amy: I haven't a clue either. But now is not the time to be talking about nutrients.

(Scene: Pinky gives Luigi a perky plant leaf to use as a boost. Luigi doesn't seem to like the idea.)

Luigi: Are you sure you want me to eat this? It doesn't look to great to me. No, seriously. It doesn't. This looks disgusting. Are you sure this isn't some wacky tobaccy or something?

Amy: Cut! Minor note. LAS3 does not promote drug use. I repeat. LAS3 does NOT promote drug use. So don't get any crazy ideas!

(Scene: Just before the battle with Alfonso. Luigi eats the perky plant leaf. Suddenly, there was a poof of smoke and Luigi now sports raccoon ears and tail!)

Luigi: Whoops! How'd that get in there?

Amy: Well, that was obviously the wrong leaf. Cut!

(Scene: During the battle with Alfonso, Luigi was knocked onto his butt and he charges up a Hyper Burn attack. Suddenly he hiccupped and the flames fizzled out.)

Amy: Huh? Cut! What happened? Out of FP or something?

Luigi: I don't know. hic It was working just a moment ago, right? hic

Amy: Oh dear. Looks like you've got the hiccups. Well, no need to rush things. We'll just wait until you get over them.

Alfonso: Hey. Try holding your breath. Works for me.

(Scene: Amy is driving the Green Fire to Ciao Stadium...and her lack of driving skills are really scaring Luigi.)

Luigi: Chicky! You're driving like a madman! Slow down!

Amy: Give me a break! I've never driven in my life!

Luigi: But...but you almost hit that tree back there and-

(The kart plunges off a cliff and into a river.)

Luigi: Gah! Where's Lakitu when you need him?!

Amy: Oh shush...

(Scene: In Wart's castle, the froggy foe was explaining his plan to Mouser.)

Wart: You see, I've temporarily shed my shadow and it is now-

Mouser: Why is it so dark in here? I know we're villains and all, but I can't see a blasted thing in here!

Wart: I like it dark. Hides my acne.

Amy: Cut! You idiots!

(Scene: The beginning of chapter 20 when Luigi switches back to his normal outfit. Wait a minute. What the heck is this?)

Amy: giggle This is gonna be great.

Luigi: Hey! Give me my shirt back! I need that! (chases after Amy and knocks over the camera in the process)

(Scene: Luigi, Waluigi and Amy were chatting some time before Yosheta gets captured.)

Waluigi: I never looked into that place. It's way too green for my liking.

Luigi: Really? You mean you don't even know that that's where...uh... (looks at the script)

Waluigi: (looks at the script too) Chicky? It's your turn to say a line.

Amy: (wakes up from the nap that she was taking) Did I fall asleep on the set? Sorry. I guess I got a little tired from Luigi chasing me earlier.

Waluigi: Oookay. Do I dare ask why?

(Scene: When Mouser was going to kidnap Yosheta. He swoops toward his pray...then loses control of the carpet and plunges right into the pool.)

Amy: Cut! What happened?!

Mouser: Shoot! This thing isn't color fast! Wart's gonna kill me if he finds out about this!

Wart: Darn right I am! That carpet happens to be a family heirloom! Take this! (chases Mouser cross the S.S. Garlic while blasting him with thunderbolts)

(Scene: The aerial pursuit. When Waluigi was within range, he used Dark Stare to cripple the carpet. But instead, Yosheta turned into metal. A Metal Yosheta if you will.)

Amy: Cut! I see where this is going already...

Yosheta: Cool! I look like Silverstone now!

Mouser: Argh! You're too heavy! We're gonna crash!

(Take 4. Waluigi used Dark Stare and ended up slowing down the Waluigi Flyer instead of the carpet.)

Waluigi: Ah crap. I cut our speed...as well as the take, huh?

(Take 8. Waluigi tries again. It looks like it didn't do anything until...)

Amy: (in Luigi's voice) Cut! Whoa! What the heck?! I sound like Luigi!

Waluigi: (in Yosheta's voice) Dang it! It's not working! Gack!

Luigi: (in Mouser's voice) Ugh...this is wrong for so many reasons...

Mouser: (in Amy's voice) Okay okay. Huh?! What happened this time?!

Yosheta: (in Waluigi's voice) Hehehehehe! Uh oh! What's going on?

Amy: (in Luigi's voice) This is awesome! How long is this gonna last? Guess I'll make the most of it. (gets out a sound recorder and starts saying stuff Luigi normally wouldn't say)

(Scene: Beanbean Castle. One of the guards can't remember Luigi's name, but that's nothing unusual about that, right?)

B.B.G.1: Well, if it isn't Lucas. I mean, Louie? Uh...Linus? Oh wait! That's right! (completely says Luigi's name wrong) Lu-aye-guy!

Amy: Cut! What the heck was that supposed to be?

Luigi: Let me give you a lesson in pronunciation. It's (very slowly) Lu...wee...gee...

(Scene: While Luigi was getting the light-blue egg at the Yoshi Theater, Yosheta was being harassed by the green and brown yoshis.

Green yoshi: Hey. Have you ever heard of Waluigi before?

Brown yoshi: whistle Yeah. That is one awesome dude.

Amy: No no no no! Cut! This isn't funny anymore, Waluigi!

(Scene: The battle between Luigi and Robirdo. Everything was going just fine, until...)

Robirdo: SYSTEM ERROR. HP DOWN crackling noise 100101010101011010101000101101101010010101011011111011010100101

Amy: Cut! Stupid piece of hardware! (kicks Robirdo)

Robirdo: NEW TARGET IN SIGHT. SCANNING TARGET... TARGET IDENTIFIED AS AMY KAY OF AQUAPOLIS.

Amy: Aw...crap...

(Scene: A wee bit after the previous. Robirdo had just identified Yosheta, then blasts Luigi with an egg. Luigi didn't see it coming and gets slammed into a nearby wall. After falling off the wall, Luigi goes into a crouching position and pants.)

Amy: Gah! What happened this time?! (pops open the hatch on Robirdo's back and chews out the Birdo inside)

Yosheta: Oh no! Are you okay?!

Luigi: Can't breathe... Wind knocked out... Hurgh...

(Scene: The party of three return to the Beanbean National Airport...only to find that the Waluigi Flyer is gone!)

Amy: Cut! Who misplaced the Flyer?!

Beanbean person: I told you guys not to leave that here! This is a tarmac, not a parking lot!

Amy: Well excuse me. We were filming a movie!

(Scene: When Yosheta gives Waluigi a ride down Pleasant Path. Luigi tells him to quit acting like a drunk and he does so.)

Waluigi: Okay...I'm okay... I got it out of my system. Um...uh oh...

Amy: Cut! What's up, Walu-

Yosheta: Eeeeeeeeeek! He peed on me! (jumps into the nearest body of water)

Amy: Got it out of your system in more ways than one, huh?

Waluigi: Yes...and this is way I demand more bathroom breaks!

(Scene: When Wario tells Luigi that they should check the Waffle Kingdom. Luigi actually does choke on a fishstick. He tries to get a drink of milk, but accidentally tips over the glass.)

Amy: Whoa whoa whoa! Cut! Someone slap his back or something!

Wario: Not a problem! (punches Luigi in the front)

Amy: You idiot! That's his solar plexus!

Mario: I got it! (performs the Heimlich Maneuver on Luigi and averts the crisis)

(Scene: A little bit after that rather unpleasant scene.. Waluigi was comparing Amy with a certain hedgehog and she kicked him.)

Waluigi: Nooooo! My chances of reaching first base!

Luigi: Now wait just a darn minute! No girl would ever be interested in you!

Amy: What the-? Luigi! Cut!

Waluigi: You're wrong, loser. There's this one girl that likes me. She goes by the name Neko...

(Scene: During the trip to Rogueport. Luigi, Waluigi and Amy finish their game of Uno.)

Luigi: Quit saying you like the one cards, Chicky. I know I look really good in that picture, but control yourself!

Amy: How can I? You're so cute in it! I mean, the way you're posing and that adorable grin and all. Isn't there a word for something that's awesome and adorable? Uh...awesadorable?

Waluigi: Aren't we still recording, Chicky?

Amy: D'oh! I got carried away! Cut!

(Scene: Inside the Pianta Parlor. Todd Toad was asking Luigi what his game is.)

Tood: Let's settle this like men. What's your game? Black jack?

Luigi: Child's play.

Todd: Roulette?

Luigi: If I wanted to watch balls bounce around, I'd punch Waluigi's. ...Whoops.

Waluigi: (off-stage) What did he just say?!

Luigi: Hey! Whoa! Honest mistake!

Waluigi: (runs onto the set) You want me to smash that face of yours in?!

Luigi: You want a piece of me?! Put up your dukes, bub!

Amy: (watches Luigi and Waluigi fight) Cut! CUT!

(Scene: The party heads for Twilight Town, one of the many stops during the annoying search for the orange egg. Luigi enters the pipe first...and it spits him right out!)

Purpley: Huh? What happened?

Luigi: I don't know, but I'm trying it again. (he does so, but the result is the same)

Amy: Cut! I just remembered. You need to have something with your name on it to be able to use that pipe. So Luigi...how about you turn around so I can write your name on your bottom? Heheheh.

Luigi: No need. I'll just use my Beanbean Kingdom passport. (leaves the stage to get it leaving a slightly frustrated Amy behind)

(Scene: After arriving in Twilight Town, Luigi and friends ask around about the egg.)

Purpley: Excuse me, but hav-

(The clock way over at the Creepy Steeple chimed and drowned out the rest of what Purpley was saying)

Amy: Whoops. Cut. Bad timing there. Would you mind saying that again?

(Second take. Purpley asks the shopkeeper just fine and told Luigi the news. They both go to Wario for advice, but find a pig in his place instead.)

Luigi: Uh... (looks through his script) Did you make a late minute change here?

Amy: No, Doopliss must be up to his old tricks again. Cut!

Waluigi: Well, Wario was always quite the porker!

(Scene: Inside the pet shop in Poshley Heights. Luigi got the egg from ex-antagonist Nicky and showed it to Purpley. She, however, seemed to be more interested in watching the fish.)

Luigi: You're never going to believe this. The egg is right here! Purpley? What are you staring at? Ooh, guppies. Those are kinda pretty... (also gets hypnotized by the fish)

Amy: Cut! Snap out of it, you two! Then again... (looks at the fish) We can finish this in a bit...

(Scene: While Mario was in the Waffle kingdom, Luigi was reading the Plumber's Log. There's an early entry he doesn't seem to recognize.)

Luigi: "King Koopa had kidnapped the princess again and it was up to me and Luigi to track him down. We haven't even gone very far and the terrain is already getting pretty hostile." Uh...refresh my memory, Chicky. What game is that?

Amy: Cut. That would be the Japanese Super Mario Bros. 2. Also known as The Lost Levels.

Luigi: Oh yeah. That's right. That game is really hard. Sorry I asked.

(Scene: Luigi was still doing some research as Amy and Purpley played a game called Kastles & Koopas.)

Amy: As you stand paralyzed with fear, the Undead Goomba advances...two spaces.

Purpley: Okay. Can I equip the Fearless Pin right now?

Amy: Yeah, but it'll cost you a turn.

Luigi: Is it too late for a level 21 Knight to join this dungeon crawl?

Amy: Luigi! Cut!

Luigi: Oh right. We're filming. How about during the next break period then?

(Scene: When Luigi and Amy were talking about curses. Mario suddenly starts laughing.)

Amy: Cut! What's so funny, Mario?

Mario: Oh I was just thinking. I'm cursed myself you know. Allow me to demonstrate. Watch in awe as I roll myself up like a piece of paper!

(Due to the extreme weirdness, the rest of this part had to be censored. Trust me. It wasn't a pretty sight.)

(Scene: Just outside Wart's castle in Subcon. Amazingly, the chapter has been going pretty well until now.)

Mario: Let's see... Button combination. Oh, I got it. Start, then up, B and A.

Amy: No don't! Something scary could-

Mario: Oh don't worry. It's not like it'll ki- (taps in the sequence and ends up fainting)

Amy: Ah crap! Cut!

Luigi: Yikes. Who know the suicide code would actually work?

(Scene: Inside the castle, Mario and Luigi finally encounter Wart.)

Wart: Tell me, Luigi. Just what did you plan on accomplishing?

Luigi: I had one reason for joining the tour, money. But now I have a new one, kicking your censored. Wait a minute...

Amy: Cut! This isn't Happy Gilmore, Luigi!

Luigi: I thought that line sounded familiar.

(Scene: Before Peach and Toad arrive to help, Wart used an ice storm attack on Luigi. Instead of barely enduring it, Luigi gets knocked out by it!)

Amy: Cut! You weren't supposed to one-shot him!

Wart: I apologize. Completely my fault. I was wearing an accessory that raised my critical-hit ratio. I forgot to unequip it.

Amy: Don't say sorry to me. Say it to him. Gah, somebody please revive Luigi! Hey Peach! Get over here!

(Scene: During the final battle, Toad trips Wart with a low kick. Strangely, he kicked too high and nailed Wart between the legs.)

Wart: Aw geez! (falls to the ground and squirms in pain)

Amy: What the-? Cut! How is that even possible? Wart's a frog. He's not supposed to even have you-know-whats.

Mario: Oh yeah? Welcome to my world...

Luigi: ...where lots of stuff doesn't make sense!

(Scene: When Luigi gives Amy the L Emblem at the party. But...)

Amy: What the heck is this? An M Emblem?! Cut!

Mario: Ahahaha! Didn't know that existed, did you? Well, I didn't either until I found it.

Amy: And you found it where?

Mario: In the Lovely Howz of Badges...for 666 coins.

(Scene: Luigi returned Amy to Aquapolis, but couldn't bear to leave without giving her a hug. She, however, seems to have gotten that the camera was still filming.)

Amy: Holy crap! You have a hot body!

Luigi: Wh-what did you just say?!

Amy: Seriously. Do you have a fever or something? You're on fire!

Luigi: What the heck are you talking about? This isn't in the script!

Amy: You better get some rest. You can go lay down in my bed for while.

Luigi: Oh God no! (screams in fear and runs off the set, knocking down the camera on the way)

Amy: (sets the camera back up) What was that about? Is there a problem with worrying about his health?

Mario: Well, you did forget to say cut.


End file.
